


New Year

by BlackMagic, interdimensionalhitchhiker84



Series: Time Stopped [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Tony Stark, BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bratting, Claiming, Dialogue Heavy, Discussions of Past Abuse, Dom Steve Rogers, Healing, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, OCD, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Rope Bondage, Scars, So much talking, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Tony in panties, Top Steve Rogers, Trust Issues, brat tony stark, bucky/nat is background, but it gets so much better, but tony loves daffodils, depictions of, i swear this story is cute, pushing boundraries, rp made into fic, sex repulsed tony stark, so cute, so did steve, so much lace guys it's so cute, submissive Tony Stark, tony had a rough past, tony stark gets to cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMagic/pseuds/BlackMagic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interdimensionalhitchhiker84/pseuds/interdimensionalhitchhiker84
Summary: Tony's timer is broken, but Steve finds him anyways. It all starts to get better from there. Please read the tags! I know they're a mess but they'll give you a better idea of what this will be than this.





	1. Chapter 1--Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is in his early thirties, Steve is in his late twenties. The timeline is a disaster--references to very recent events, tech from now and a decade ago... But Tony isn't Iron Man yet and Steve never was Captain America.

Tony was in a rush. He didn’t really have a reason to be rushing, but he was angry because nothing had been working in the lab that morning and then Pepper had guilted him into going to some kids expo thing. He didn’t even know what it was, exactly but apparently it was vital for the company’s PR. He hadn’t even bothered to put on a suit—or a coat, even though it was December-- still wearing the grease-stained T-shirt with a dragon on it that he’d put on to work in the lab that morning.

He’d dodged his driver too, grumpily opting for a taxi. He got out of the car and immediately bumped into some unfairly enormous guy, nearly falling over. “Dude, what the hell? Watch where you’re walking!”

Steve had been antsy ever since the date on his arm had disappeared and the timer had started to count down. He’d been ready and dressed from the instant he knew it was going to start count down. Leather jacket, crisp shirt and acid wash jeans. The scent of his favorite cologne clung to him and a single rose was tucked into his messenger bag.

There was one part of New York city that had always seemed like the most romantic setting to meet someone, and near by was a fantastic local Italian restaurant. The instinctual feeling took him to that very street for his exact time butterflies amassing in his stomach. Natasha and Bucky had already met, some would say like a fairytale and he was just desperate to have the same happen to him.

However as taxi pulled up and an angry looking mass of short human walked directly into his chest he was taken by surprise.

“What dya think you’re doing?” He snapped back almost immediately. Steve was panicked that this person taking up his space and time as the counter ticked backwards would result in him missing his soulmate. Three or four people flurried by, and his eyes searched them desperately, but fell on no one who seemed drawn to him. What if this moment had completely side tracked him? He’d heard of that happening.

“Jesus you’ve potentially ruined everything!” Steve protested, throwing Tony a look of pure disapproval. Looking distressed, he surveyed the next group of people passing by, not really having chance to take in the features of the man still in front of him. Rolling up his arm the counter had disappeared, replaced with a clean 00:00. His stomach dropped, eyes vacant as he panicked.

“Thank you, so much,” he deadpanned at Tony sarcastically, finally focusing on him. The chiseled cheekbones and sharp jawline were quite breathtaking but this person obviously wasn’t anticipating a soul meeting and he’d been through a similar heartbreak before--there was no way he was repeating it now.

“What are you talking about? You’re literally just standing in the street looking like an idiot.” A breathtakingly handsome idiot, but that was beside the point. “Oh.” The guy was dressed up. Waiting. “Look, it doesn’t work that way. Everyone knows that. You can’t just miss the meeting. You have to touch or talk to the person for it to count. And I’m the only one… that you just touched.” He frowned thoughtfully. “Sorry. Look, I didn’t mean to hit you, just, stay away from the edge of the street. God… I’ve got to be somewhere.”

He rubbed his own scarred wrist, pulling his sweater sleeve down to cover it, then stepped away, though he couldn’t help but be curious. He was too damaged to offer himself up for anyone. Everyone knew a broken timer meant a broken match. He didn’t deserve anyone. And clearly, this guy didn’t want him anyways. So that worked out.

Steve wasn’t so sure now, though. You have to touch the person? He hadn’t heard that before, but then again, Bucky and Natasha had shaken hands. So maybe it was true. Within a few seconds Steve’s mind had raced forwards to piece together what Tony was saying. That just… didn’t seem right. This scruffy little ball of aggressive, dismissive anxiety certainly did not strike Steve as his soulmate.

“What do you mean you have to touch?” Steve asked incredulously, bewildered and confused. As Tony began to head off, Steve doggedly followed. “Did you just insinuate that you-?” He asked shocked. He’d expected a lady. He was sure that the man he could ever love was Bucky.

“As in my-?” He paused. “My counter’s gone so if it’s based on touch… it has to be?” His breath caught, disorientated, this was not what Steve had prepared for. He caught up to Tony,

“C'mon you can’t just suggest something like that and leave! Surely your counter must have been moving too?” He asked.

“I don’t know what you want from me, man, but my counter hasn’t done anything since I was twenty one. I don’t have a clue when it would have moved or stopped.” Now that the man was following, he somehow felt a little better about continuing to walk away, but he kept speaking.

“Everyone I know with a soulmate touched before the timer ended. I’m pretty sure that’s common knowledge. It’s just how that works.” He was a little worried now, honestly, but he couldn’t very well go into a room full of kids like this--half-way to an anxiety attack with this guy following him.

“Look, clearly, you don’t want it to be me. It’s probably not, because I don’t have a counter. So just leave it. I’m sorry you missed your special moment.”

Steve snorted indignantly, “Since when did I explicitly say I didn’t want it to be you? That’s an outright assumption,” he debated, having no clue why he was still following this person—who, very clearly, had no interest in him either. “Not everyone who loses their counter ends up alone.” Steve blurted out, “I know some people with scarred over counters and broken counters who still found their soulmates.” Why was he reasoning with this person so much? Maybe it was the shards of obviously broken self-esteem that made Steve want to make him happy, or maybe it was the air of disappointment that made Steve want to impress him. “Just ‘cause your timers broken doesn’t mean you are.” He insisted on keeping pace with Tony but he made sure not to touch him again. Not without invitation. “My counter and my instincts led me to this one meeting, are you seriously leaving without at least trying something out. Even a coffee?” He asked, again surprised at how stubbornly anti-soulmate this person seemed to be. Now that he had put it in his mind that they could be connected, Steve couldn’t easily let him go.

A bunch of potential lies rolled through Tony’s mind, and it was a close thing to avoid just blurting out “I’m married!” to be done with it. That wouldn’t be fair, though, no matter how much this whole interaction was terrifying and making him hate himself and his broken timer and all that he’d been through even more than he already did.

“It was pretty obvious that you were looking for someone else. And why would you want it to be me?” He paused, leaning against a wall. “We don’t even know each other’s names and I’m a mess and I’m…” He met Steve’s eyes and fell silent, hope creeping in for a second. He really didn’t deserve this. The guy would realize that and then they’d both be even more heartbroken than before. He shouldn’t let himself care.

“I’m surprised you’re a dude, I’ll be honest.” Steve answered bluntly, the sincere and soulful gaze felt like it pierced through every steady nerve Steve had. “Why wouldn’t I want it to be you? You have this whole scruffy cute thing going on,” Steve tried to compliment Tony, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

“I quite happen to like messes, they’re very creative. I’m also quite the mess,” Steve tried to soothe the obvious brashness of the interaction. “This mess is called Steve,” he added gingerly rummaging in his messenger bag, pulling out a marker pen. He took Tony’s hand, the action being both gentle but firm, scribbling his phone number down on the skin.

“You’re not a mess. I mean, maybe a little. It looks like you got sprayed by a passing car. Happens when you stand right on the edge like that.” He wasn’t really sure he wanted Steve touching him like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull his hand away.

“I can tell you’re freaked out. I always come on too strong, anyway. It’s a gift and a curse.” He paused, his bright eyes faltering a little. “There’s my number, if you feel like telling me your name and humoring me with a date. If not? You never have to see me again. I should apologize. For making you late to wherever it is you have to be,” Steve rationalized for a moment, hoping he hadn’t made too much of a fool out of himself.

“I…” Tony stared down at the number thoughtfully. He knew how kids were and he was going to be teased endlessly for that. The idea almost made him smile.

“I’m Tony,” he said before Steve could give up on him and leave. He would almost definitely regret this, but he didn’t think he could stop now. “I really am sorry. If I’d known… I do clean up nice. You look like you really deserved something romantic.”

Steve smiled softly, “Oh. It’s okay, you know? Some of the greatest love stories of all times have started off worse than this,” he couldn’t help it as his smile grew into a wide beam. “So - there, you can contact me if you want. I’ll just go about my day. If you really are my soulmate, I’m sure you’ll contact me and if not… I’m sorry to hear about your timer, I hope you find love.” The words rolled off his tongue, as he took the pen away from Tony’s hand. Then, for some reason, he kept talking.  
  
“I like Italian meals, black coffee and if we’re going to the cinema; it’s sci-fi. You know, in case you wanted to retcon this meeting and try again,” he winked at Tony before finally turning away. It was his form of wishing Tony well but leaving it on a positive and playfully light note. 

Tony really really really didn’t deserve this guy. But when he left, it almost felt like his heart had decided to leap out of his chest and follow. Tony stayed there, leaning against the wall, trying desperately to talk himself out of this. He could just let it go and it would be better for everyone.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, stared down at the number on his hand, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was going to rain soon. If he didn’t call now, the numbers might smudge and then he’d never get the chance. That was probably the worst justification he’s ever given himself.

He dialed. Steve answered. He’d barely made it a block away and his heartbeat doubled when he saw it was an unknown number. “Steve? It’s Tony. I’m sorry I didn’t, uh... I… would like to go on a date with you. Dinner and a movie? I know all the best Italian places and you can pick what we go see.”

 “Sure baby. You take me to a dinner and I’ll take you to a movie. The stuff I like is usually quite dark though. You got any important visual triggers I should know of?” He asked, quietly freaking out that Tony had called back--and done it so quickly! The spring made its way back into his step.

“You sound real cute over the phone.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh no. You’re gonna kill me,” Tony responded with a little laugh. “Baby, already. And no, I’ll… I’m good.” Dark or not, he didn’t expect Steve to jump to something with explicit depictions of abuse on the first date. “Are you, uh, free tonight? Later? I’ve got this thing, with kids, that I’m late for now, but I usually am. I should be done by six, though.” He could probably duck out to go plan their date by four or so which would give him time. Steve wanted romantic, so he could… this was probably a really bad idea, but he could get dressed up and bring flowers and stuff. “You have any allergies?”

“I’m free later for you,” Steve stated confidently, “I don’t have any allergies but I am gluten free, real sweet of you to check in with me, baby,” he emphasized the pet name, chuckling a little.   
  
“Six is great, but if you get held up, don’t worry. Just text me and I’ll look at later showing times, okay? No pressure.” He reassured, he didn’t want Tony to get anxious or wound up over a date. This was for fun, and he was a flexible person. “I look forward to seeing you again,” he added, taking care to be extra charming. 

Tony just about died. There was a good chance that this guy actually was his soulmate because fuck, he was being perfect. “I… nnhgn, alright. Texting. Good. I wanna see you again too.” And damn, he really did. “You want me to pick you up?” He was already running through ideas about what to wear. Steve was very likely to drive him completely crazy. He started walking towards the entrance to the building again.

Steve laughed. “Sure baby, I’m easy. Whatever you wanna do. Shall I text you my address so you’re not any later than you need to be?” Steve asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He felt elated, he must have made a good impression for Tony to call back so soon. Since Steve’s clothes weren’t ideal for a meal, he figured he would need to change - again. Refresh, definitely. 

He laughed. Maybe this all would actually be easy. He’d disappoint this man eventually. Probably pretty soon, but it was better not to think about that. He hadn’t felt so wanted in… Decades, really. And it was due to a guy he’d probably sprayed with slush, then ran into on the street.  And had then followed him. Could be a stalker. “Yeah, send it and I’ll pick you up, Steve.”

“I hope your thing goes well. I’m sure you got it, though,” he positively assured. “Bye gorgeous,” he ended the phone call with a soft click. That went well… Right?

Tony looked down at his phone when the call went silent and then shoved it into his pocket. He had to focus on this expo thing for at least an hour.

He didn’t run late, mostly because he was too focused on that night to get distracted by the fun kids’ science that could normally draw him in. So he showed up at Steve’s place right at six, driving one of his flashier sports cars and wearing a gorgeous and expensive dark suit. He might’ve been a mess earlier, but everything about him looked smooth and put-together now, including the bouquet of roses he’d tucked under one arm so he could knock.

Steve opened the door, he had suspenders clipped to his slacks keeping his shirt crisp and a long black tie. He looked surprised at first, not quite recognizing who it was at his door.

“Woah! What the hell are you doing here?” He looked utterly stunned. “Bucky!? Bucky!? Are you expecting that clean energy CEO over? Oh god what’s the name. Stark! Are you expecting a Stark!?” He’d completely disappeared into the house.

“What in the hell?” Steve muttered from the corridor trying to find Bucky. He was bright red. He’s had the biggest celebrity crush on this dude for a long time. Bucky was on his MIT scholarship scheme--the Maria Stark something. “Did you win a project or somethin?” He called out aimlessly.

Tony’s face immediately fell. Was the whole romantic soulmate stuff earlier some kind of joke? That didn’t make any sense, but he could see some asshole being very amused by footage of this. Him getting all invested and then being completely blown off.

“I… Didn’t realize I looked quite that bad earlier. Sorry, I… Steve, I really… Fuck, I thought you were serious about this.” He was not going to get all emotional on this guy’s doorstep. He wasn’t. He dropped the roses and turned around, deeply regretting letting himself take this chance, and went back towards the car.

When the Tony Stark said his name, he abruptly turned around. He saw the roses on the floor, connecting it with the fact this… celebrity had turned up on his doorstep. ‘Didn’t realize I looked quite that bad’… Oh shit, Tony. “Woah, jesus fuck!” He shouted, running after Tony, trampling the flowers without realizing in his rush to not lose his… soulmate?   
  
“Not bad, different. Not like in the media. Still cute, but didn’t quite. Put the two together.” Steve mumbled embarrassed, his face as red as the roses that lay forgotten on the porch. “I’m so sorry, that must have seemed so rude.” He quickly stammered. “Please don’t get in the car and leave, I spent like, my last few dollars on our date and I’m really excited. Just need… to you know, get my head around the fact, like,” he was a deer caught in headlights. “I may have had a huge crush on you growing up, Bucky’s on your mom’s scholarship program… it’s just… overwhelming. Good overwhelming but, I do not feel like a well-suited match for you. I have… no money, and I paint for a living. But not like, your gallery style masterpieces, just local… exhibitions…” he hadn’t realized he’d practically told Tony his life story. “You can totally leave if I’m making this weird.”

“No! You know what, Steve,” he almost-yelled, turning back around to face him. He hated getting angry. Hated it. But that had hurt. He’d opened up to something and the universe had taken the invitation to destroy him yet again. So he was pissed. “You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to make me believe that I could actually have someone that was meant for me and would care about me and then make me feel special and like you’re really invested and then not even recognize me when I turn up on your doorstep, ready to give things a try! You don’t get to do that! I brought you flowers because I wanted to give you that romantic goddamn moment I ruined! And then you… I cannot do this.” He turned around again, taking the last few steps towards his car.

He shouldn’t have gotten invested. He knew that. He never should’ve called.

“Tony wait!” Steve protested. It was like he had barely listened to a word Steve had said. The reality of the moment dawned on him, and he wasn’t just about to let himself lose Tony again. Unaware of what he could to stop Tony from leaving he wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t do that angry shit where you think the world is against you. I’m not a reporter, or the relative of a rival, I’m not gonna trip you up or sell you out to the news, I’m not here to embarrass you. Honestly, I’m sorry I know how phony this must all seem to you - I jesus, especially since you’ve had so much shit from the public. I’m sorry, I just really didn’t put two and two together. I promise. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just a little star struck.” He paused before adding, “You could even say Stark-struck.” He hoped the awful pun got through to Tony, if nothing else did. “Please don’t walk out of my life as easily as you walked into it?”

And there it was. Tony resisted the hug at first, but then he fell into it and hugged Steve back as his tears started to wet his cheeks. His eyeliner was probably ruined now. He did snort a little at the horrible pun, and then swallowed. “You called me baby,” he said quietly. “And this was the right time and how could you not recognize me?” He likely sounded almost as broken as he felt now.

“Awerh, jesus!” Steve exclaimed quietly, the wet against his cheek made him realize Tony was crying. “You’re still my baby! I just didn’t expect  _the_ Tony Stark to slam into me out of a cab, that’s all. You know, people can look like celebrities without being them!” Steve tried to defend himself. “You would expect an ex CEO to be travelling by a limo or something! Look, I was dumb as fuck, please don’t let that be your lasting impression of me.” Steve pleaded, his hands coming to wipe at the stains of subtle eyeliner leaking onto Tony’s face. Tony couldn’t seem to find the energy to pull away from the gentle touch.

“You’re beautiful, whether or not you’re camera ready, I promise. I just didn’t put two and two together, because of circumstances. And you came with roses. They’re my favorite flower. Honestly, this was perfect baby. We just have a habit of messing with each other’s romantic mojo,” Steve tried to reason. “Do you want to come in? I feel like you’re exposed out here, I don’t want anything getting out. I can show you my cheap as fuck house, you can meet my best friend--he’s been teasing me all day.” Steve smiled, trying to coax Tony into giving him a chance.

“Fuck, sorry, I’m sorry. I’m… I’m being dramatic. I swear I don’t mean to be, I’m just… I didn’t think… I’d ever have a soulmate. And then I convinced myself, but… Fuck, you start shouting at your friend like that when you see a celebrity on the street, too? That was… All kinds of awful. No, I don’t want to meet your friend. Especially if he’s gonna be Stark-struck too. Just… Let’s go enjoy the movie? Maybe we won’t miss it?” He looked mournfully at the poor trampled flowers and reluctantly pulled away from Steve. He did feel exposed, but he wanted to run–not hide.

“Maybe a dark theatre where we can’t talk to each other is a bad idea? Why don’t you drive us out somewhere in the suburbs… like a look-out point or something so we can watch the sunsent together away from the mainstream public,” he suggested, “we can get to know each other. It’s probably not a good plan to not talk after something like this. You’re not being dramatic at all, you’ve had some stuff to deal with, you know. We all got things that are sore spots.”  
  
“I mean, I’m a terrible human. I probably would yell for Bucky there as well, but like. People suck and just because I’m your soulmate doesn’t me I can’t suck a bit too. I know now not to do that to a celebrity again, because it’s all sorts of dehumanizing, so you’ve made me a better person. That’s how this soulmate stuff is supposed to work, right?” Steve asked honestly.

“But you… You picked out a movie and planned and… Steve, you said it was your last few dollars.” He really didn’t want to call off their plans for his personal issues after someone spent all they had on trying to make him happy. He still didn’t know they were soulmates, but if Steve thought they were, maybe that was good enough. He also really didn’t know what he could say after this, and the back of a theater sounded a bit like heaven.

“Hey… hey, calm down, everything’s fine. Plans change. You don’t have to worry about my wallet or my budget, I’ll be just fine.” Steve tried his best to soothe Tony, “I can give you a great massage if you let me get some of my oils and a decent burner, you look like you could use a little TLC.”

Steve added, “Watching the sunset together is still cliche as fuck, it works with you wanting to give me a clean up operation too. I promise, it can all still go to plan because the plan is to have fun, not to make sure we get to certain places on time. You’re not gonna go and say no to these puppy eyes are you,” Steve shot him the best glance he could, “You can’t possibly say no to this face, can ya?” he teased a little. “What if I say please? I could even add baby on the end to that if it’ll sweeten it.” 

He did smile at the end of Steve’s little monologue. “I don’t need a massage,” he insisted. “But a long drive might be nice. I’m just gonna,” he gestured towards the car. “You can go, uh, get anything else you need. I won’t run away unless someone else comes out to try to meet me. Promise.”

Maybe watching the sunset would be… Maybe it would be enough. Maybe Steve would do all the talking and Tony would actually be able to just sit back and listen for a change. And Steve trusted him enough to get in a car with him and go to an unknown location, possibly far from civilization, at sunset. That was. Impressive. Unless it still was a setup and Steve was planning to murder him and steal his car.

“Sure, I’ll just grab a little sketchpad and pencils, totally would love it if you’d be so kind as to model for me,” Steve smiled, winking, before letting go of Tony to dash inside the house. He refused to let Bucky go out or even to the door to just look. The more he thought about it the more horrible it seemed to be. Imagining people gawping at you whilst you’re trying to live. He shook his head. It’s rough.

Stuffing his things into his bag, he bounded down the stairs and straight out into the driveway where Tony was waiting in the car, he pulled up shot gun and tossed his bag down. Running his hand along the dashboard, he whistled. “Nice interior, what model? I’m uh, more into motorbikes, but I can totally get behind a beautiful car.”

“Aston Martin. One-77. She’s definitely a beauty.” He gave Steve a shaky smile, then asked, “Do you want to stop and grab something to eat on the way?” He’d had JARVIS cancel their dinner reservation already. He didn’t let himself ask if Steve was really sure or if he knew what he was getting into, because he figured he was allowed to be selfish for one night. And even if things didn’t work out at all, one evening of Steve looking at him like he was amazing and trusting him and calling him baby… He wanted that.

“Nah forget it, I’m more interested in getting to know you anyway,” Steve replied flippantly smiling at Tony with a smile that could light stars. “So, I figured we could play like twenty questions or something--you know, ask each other absolutely anything. I can - I don’t know sign an NDA or something if you’re still worried I’m some loco insane person who’s tryna trip you up.” He paused. “God I must have came off so strongly earlier. You must have been terrified I was gonna hurt you or something. I’m really sorry about that - I didn’t mean to come across threatening,” he apologized again before adding - “good story for a celebrity couples game show, though. If we’re looking for a silver lining. ‘How did you meet your partner, Mr. Stark?’ 'Well, actually, Jimmy I practically jumped him on the street for making me miss my soulmate… and it turns out he was that soulmate. Hilarious,” Steve tried his hardest to lighten the mood by making an ass out of himself.

Tony smiled, but he also said, “Don’t do that. It wasn’t that bad. I never thought you were going to hurt me. I did think maybe you’d set me up for about four seconds there, but… I’m not worried. I don’t just carry around NDAs either.” He pulled out onto the street, then drove probably a little too fast towards the edge of the city. “Are you sure about food? We could just get a pizza or something. Bring it up with us. I don’t want any weird hunger noises in the car.” The having feelings thing was somehow more frightening than the stranger yelling at him on the street thing.

“If you insist baby, I can comprise with a pizza,” Steve smiled, rolling his eyes. “You probably - really should have like a virtual NDA file or something to sign because like, people are freaks seriously. I mean, now I’m starting to realize how terrifying it can be in the limelight from one like - what? Mild experience I’m starting to panic about you. I’m not even you and freaking out about you. Don’t get me wrong I know you could kick some serious ass if you were in danger but the thought of someone deliberately trying to malicious to make you look bad makes me feel real gross inside. Like angry?” He hummed, “Dunno, maybe I’m already getting a little hung up on you. Reckon that’s a good idea or a bad one? I’m intense… that’s what Bucky calls me at least. You ok with intensity?”

“I think… I think I’m okay with intense. As long as you don’t forget what I look like again.” And damn, that memory was going to sting for a good long while. “You really don’t have to worry about it. I’m used to it and it’s fine. I’d just let my guard down. So far, that seems like something that’s going to just happen around you.” He took a couple more turns, then stopped at a dinky little pizzaria. “These guys are great, I promise. Topping preferences?” He unbuckled and got out, waiting for Steve to follow before locking the car behind them.

“Vegetarian. Gluten free base, please,” Steve stated politely, similarly unbuckling and hopping out of the car. “I know you can totally take care of yourself, doesn’t mean I can’t get protective over you baby,” Steve teased, he moved closer, slipping his hand into Tony’s. “I’m about as obvious as a brick to the face,” he joked, “but I promise, it’s all honest.” He laid it out on the table exactly how he saw it. He knew Tony was his soulmate, there was no doubt about it.

Tony didn’t bother asking about putting meat on one half. He could eat anything and they could figure out that stuff later. The person behind the front desk took their order and Tony bought them large drinks as well. “You’re sweet. Beyond sweet.” He squeezed his hand on the way over to the soda machine. “I love the 20 questions idea. And I love that you trust me to drive you out of the city at night with no clue where we’re going. And. I do want to meet your friend. In the future. And I don’t care if you talk about me as long as it’s not to the press or to someone you don’t trust.” Fuck, he was relaxing about this way too quickly. He always had trusted too easily, but this was…

Steve smiled at Tony, he seemed to be relaxing, which was positive. “I don’t tend to kiss and tell anyway, so you don’t have to worry about me. I’m honored you’re taking the chance.” He tried to be as encouraging as possible, he could sense that Tony spooked easily and was fairly nervous when it came to relationships. Steve could hardly blame the guy.

As they settled at a booth opposite each other Steve smiled over at Tony. “Baby of course I trust you, you haven’t given me a reason not to, he reached out to take Tony’s hand across the top of the table. They were fairly alone but there were two phones being raised to snap pictures - not that Steve minded.

“Some people don’t need a reason not to–they need a reason to.” As soon as the cameras started, the owner was out, giving the people a choice between leaving immediately or deleting the photos, and Tony remembered all over again why he liked this place. 

“I’ll go first, and this is… extremely integral to our success as a relationship. Do you like Star Wars? And if you do, please tell me all about your salty feels over the prequels.”

At the question, he laughed. And kept laughing for a bit longer than what was probably normal. “I love those prequels for the trash that they are,” he assured him seriously. Then Tony stood up, leaned across the table, and took Steve’s face in both hands to kiss him. 

The pizza was delivered to their booth, and Tony picked it and his drink up, then took Steve’s hand. “Give my thanks to Mario, Amelia. C’mon, let’s go watch the sunset.”

Tony’s comment about trust, how he needed reasons to trust someone rather than to not trust them. It stuck with Steve. It resounded with him. When Tony kissed him he was shocked, but hastily kissed back. He had funny light-headed feeling as they walked back to the car.

“What do you think of the newer ones? Are you a fan?” He inquired, holding Tony’s hand tightly. “I have got to show you some cool Star Wars themed art pieces I have. I just have a thing for illustrating Jedi.”

“Hell yes. Love them. I can go on for days about the problems, but I eat that shit up. Oh. I commentate movies. And tv. And the news. Basically everything. Just so you know. I don’t even notice I’m doing it, but Rhodey swears I do. And I’d love to see your pieces.” He smiled genuinely and squeezed his hand.

“Oh my god I love it when people do that!” Steve practically squealed, “you always get the best conversations from something during the actual program. I’m gonna love having movie nights with you,” Steve just casually let that slip without realizing. “I tend to commentate too. People get really annoyed because they prefer quiet but I’m… a talker. At least during movies.” He smiled over at Tony reassuringly.

Tony wasn’t going to talk about the kiss. It was enough that Steve kissed back and didn’t push and was practically perfect, ugh. He put the pizza behind them and his drink in the holder and then they were off again. He couldn’t really believe that Steve liked talking during movies. Nobody ever really liked that. He wasn’t even sure he liked that, though he was the worst offender ever, according to everyone he’d ever watched something with. But it was unbelievably, overwhelmingly sweet that Steve was thinking about movie nights with him. “Do you have family? Parents, siblings, cousins?”

Steve went oddly quiet when Tony asked about family. “Mom died when I was younger and I never met my dad. Bucky is my family, I guess. We’ve been close for years,” he tried to distract from the sadness. “Yourself?”

“I didn’t really know my parents. They never wanted or expected me and I was basically raised by the butler and his wife. All four of them are dead, now. I have a cousin I never talk to who’s doing some kind of secret government research, and I have a not-blood-related sort of cousin, Sharon, who’s pretty fantastic. Then I have Rhodey. He’s my best friend. Been there for me since we were teenagers.

“Was that your turn, or do you have another one?”

“No, no - I have another.” Steve protested, “What do you find extremely unattractive in a person?” He tried not to dwell too much on the fact that neither of them had positive upbringings. He had loved his mother, she’d been wonderful but her death still affected him emotionally.

“Oh, okay, tough ones. Um. Okay, honestly?” He glanced over at Steve, then back at the road, glad he had a good excuse for not making eye contact. “Sex. If that’s all the person’s interested in, I’m not. And a person who’s rude to waiters or customer service or strangers or children or animals. Not cool with that. And, uh, not touching. Anyone who can’t do casual touch isn’t gonna work out for me. And unibrows. Not a fan.” He paused for a second, glancing over again, then turned it back at him. “How about you? And what do you like in a potential partner?”

Steve chuckled “we’re gonna work out just fine. I can’t do casual sex. I don’t separate love and sex well enough to handle it.” He figured Tony had probably been burned enough by people just looking to use him.

“I don’t like being controlled.” Steve spoke firmly. “I don’t mind if a person can be controlling when it comes to their personal space and things, but that’s a huge part of what affects whether I find someone attractive. If they let me be who I am and give me room to breathe that’s probably the most important. I really dig passion too. I don’t care if it’s passion about the way a particular species of hedgehog eats, if someone is really passionate about what they’re interested in, by default I’m interested too. I like involving myself in other people’s passions too, especially if its somethin’ they want to share. I find it a little romantic. What do you like in a person?” He asked, similarly curious.

“I’m not going to be able to share passions with you for a while. I want you to know that. It’s… There’s history for that, but I just can’t. It’ll take time.” He reached over to squeeze his hand again at a red light. “I like someone who’s willing to wait, but also takes the initiative. I like competence. A lot. And I like someone to be bigger than me and kind of soft. Not a requirement, but cuddling is nice that way.” He shot him a little smile, since they’d already discovered how well Steve dwarfed him in a hug. “And I like having attention completely on me when we’re together. Cute accents don’t hurt. Do you like being in control? Taking control? Don’t try to hedge around or lie about this one. I know it’s approaching kink territory, but I just want to know.”

Steve laughed at Tony’s question, flushing a light dusky color on his cheeks. “I guess you could say that but it’s not integral to my sex life. It’s like if someone doesn’t like a position I’m into--its not really a prerequisite for someone to be willing to give me control,” Steve answered as honestly as he could. “But if it’s happily given to me then I’m eager to take it.” Steve summarized, before pausing.

“You’re worth waiting for,” the words hung heavy in the air for a moment or two before adding “I don’t really have a cute accent, but I can tell you I only have eyes for my partner in relationships so you don’t need to worry about not having my attention. I’m quite able to devote all of that to you.” He answered generously.

“If I can’t share in your passions, would you share in mine?” He asked, looking over to Tony before back out of the windshield.

“You have an adorable accent,” Tony countered, remembering the bits of Brooklyn and Ireland he’d heard in his voice earlier.

“I would. I can get into art.” He left that there for a second, then asked, “Have you ever gotten into the BDSM community, or is your experience with power exchange a bit more casual?” He couldn’t now, but maybe in the future… Steve might be his soulmate. And if he was, who could he possibly trust more?

Steve went a little more red. Not that he outwardly looked uncomfortable - the bluntness was probably what took him by surprise. “Yes I have and am in the BDSM community,” he responded, “but I don’t - I have strange attitudes towards it. I don’t think it’s something for new partners to indulge with. To be safe to the best of your ability you need to trust completely first. And you need to give that trust consensually, not coerced or forced into doing so. I take it… control and power over another human very seriously and I see a lot of other people being careless and abusive with it which unsettles me deeply. I think… you know, its a way of going deeper. Once the relationship has gotten well established.” He tried to be careful with his articulation. “You need to have formed boundaries together before you can identify what they are,” he shrugged a little.

“Are you interested in the BDSM community?” Steve asked, inquisitively, his curiosity piqued.

Tony had already kind of let that one out with the question, so he really might as well throw it all out there. “I’m a bratty sub with trust issues. I don’t listen well. But. Yes. I am interested in maybe possibly doing that with you at some point in the future. I don’t think complete trust first is possible though, because once you start, it opens up a whole ‘nother realm of things to have to build trust for.” He shrugged and pulled off onto a less well-maintained road, then looked over at Steve again. “I think it’s probably your turn, if you wanna ask something else.”

“I think that might be your trust issues talking to me there. But I’m not about to invalidate your opinion just because my experiences tell me otherwise. How I see it first is you have to have the confidence in your partner to care for you first. From there, you build up how to care for each other. But giving your partner that trust before you start is crucial. A lot of people mistrust at that stage or don’t trust fully and then it can all fall apart,” Steve explained, “BDSM can bring you and your partner closer or help pull you both apart.”

He hummed, “Okay, so what previous experience have you had with BDSM?” A bratty sub, Steve thought to himself, could either be fun or extremely messy.

“Not a lot of good, honestly. A three year, incredibly abusive relationship, and then I was just in the community for a while because it felt safe, after. Maybe not safe, but something. I’ve done stuff with a couple professionals, and I’ve had two platonic d/s relationships, one of which went really well for a while. Helped me get comfier trusting someone with that stuff again. But hey, stuff happens. How about I trust you about the trust thing for now and we can talk about it again much later.” He pulled out onto the lookout point, facing west, and put the car into park. Then he opened the pizza box between them. “Why’re we eating vegetarian and gluten free? What’s the story behind that?”

Steve nodded, understanding that Tony would probably be the type of sub to fall into the wrong hands. You could literally feel the trust issues ripple from him. A lot of bad people could probably sense that. Steve also figured it was a sensitive subject. The dismissive ‘hey stuff happens’ seemed quite defensive. “That’s fair enough, it sounds like BDSM is a tool for you to work through some trauma. That’s pretty much how I use it too,” he added, “you do need to be careful with it though. It might not get you exactly what you need if there’s a lack of reciprocal and intimate trust, but that’s just my experience. There can be relapses if the dom leaves, maybe even dom burnout. Which is traumatic for everyone involved. If you know it well enough, and know what you’re using it for, things get easier to figure out your own needs.” He stated airily. “Mom was sick a lot, because I was sick a lot as a kid. There’s a lot of guilt, when that happens. A lot of responsibility. A very definite lack of control.” He hummed, getting lost in the scenery for a second as he contemplated a few moments that sprang to his mind.   
  
“Gluten free is medical, naturally.” He smiled, “recently got the chance to get a diagnosis. Vegetarian is because I’m not a huge fan of meat for protein, I use other substitutes that are healthier. It took a long time to get control over my body so now I take good care of it. Not a health freak or anything, it’s just nice to be on top of my health for once. What about you? Do you have a favorite cuisine?”

“Cheeseburgers and bad Chinese or everything green smoothies and dried fruit. It varies widely. Mostly, I eat whatever’s there.” He really didn’t want to talk about his trust issues or the very real possibility that he’d be subbing for Steve in their future for any longer and he was glad for the change of subject to grasp onto. He might’ve also been making a concentrated effort to drive Steve away though, since he chose to share another bit of personal information most people didn’t like to deal with. “Bipolar disorder’ll do that to you. It’s okay if you’re a health freak. Maybe it’ll rub off on me.” He smiled and took a slice of the pizza to bite into.

“Severe OCD and depression,” he replied, “I should be on prozac, it helps, but costs money that I don’t have currently. If we’re sharing mental health information,” Steve reacted, not even blinking at Tony’s mention of having bipolar. “Do you take medication for your bipolar disorder or do you manage through sex?” Steve asked, taking a slice of pizza. “I have a few friends that self manage through sex. A couple of them say the medication isn’t helpful with its various side effects.” Steve answered smoothly. “I similarly want my urn to be a giant prozac pill for my relatives and friends to turn to.” He smiled, referencing the recent loss of a celebrity.   
“Having bi-polar isn’t scary to me Tony, but nice effort at trying to get me to freak out. It’s going to take a lot more than that to scare me. But you’re welcome to try if it will help you trust me more.” He took a bite of the pizza slice, wondering how Tony would react to Steve reading him so well. 

Tony smiled at the reference, but was feeling a little too vulnerable to laugh. “It helps. With the trust. To prove you won’t run off at the first sign of trouble.” He took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. “I have meds,” he answered after a long moment. “But I don’t take them if I’ve been drinking. So that cuts down on the effectiveness. I’m an alcoholic too. And I’m not at all into sex for myself. I use it for the skin contact or making someone else happy and that’s about it.”

Steve frowned a little, “the alcoholism is complex,” he didn’t want to comment too much about it. “Do you want to stay an alcoholic? My father was one. My mom wore a lot of pretty bruises from it before he split, so I’m not about to start accepting abusive behaviour. That’s a limit, big time.” Steve warned, before he added, “so… asexual?” 

“My father hit me plenty too. He gave me my first drink at nine. So no, I don’t particularly want to, but to haven’t been able to kick it. If it helps, I’m not an angry drunk.”

He couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes after that. He didn’t want to scare him like that. Tony had never… He’d never been like that, but he understood the fear and even knowing he was pushing, that might’ve been a step too far for tonight.

“If you’re struggling with addiction and want to get help, I can help with that. Relapses happen, especially if you’re all alone in the thick of it, without any understanding support you trust when you’re vulnerable.” Steve reasoned, “it has to be your impulse to kick it, but I’m here if you want to. I can help,” he offered, before grimacing at the sounds of Tony’s father and his neglect.   
  
“Our dads both belong in hell.” He stated simply, with a pause he turned to Tony. 

“I…” Yeah, he wasn’t going to touch the getting help thing. He should, but he really just wasn’t strong enough right now. He knew he wasn’t committed. But the question Steve had asked was easier, so he jumped back to that. “Yeah, I am. Asexual. That’s not a problem? Me not being attracted to you?” He’d come out publicly a couple years previously, but after a couple weeks of the media making fun of him for it and calling him a liar and an attention whore, it had stopped being interesting, and no one had really remembered.

“Why would it be a problem?” he asked. “What about people being attracted to you? How do you feel about that? I’m bisexual… with a high sex drive. Do you get the impulse to have sex at all? Are you sex repulsed? What’s your romanticism?”

 “I’m bi. But. No one’s ever asked me. If I was… Yes. I’m sex-repulsed. I can do sex. I even like it sometimes, but it has to be all about the other person. I can’t… I’ve never orgasmed and not almost immediately vomited. That answer your question?” Anyone else would’ve ran or tried to talk him into sex to fix him by now. He couldn’t wrap his head around any of this. Which was saying something because his brain was his brain.

Steve hummed, “this might get personal, and you can refuse to answer, but how do you… do you not finish? Or do you need the environment for the sex to feel right to not vomit? I’m just trying to understand. Or do you just not have sex? Which is honestly fair enough. You say you can do sex, does that mean you want to? Or is it that you want to because the other person enjoys it and it’s their orgasm that makes you feel good?

“Do you prefer cuddling a partner? In the event that I do want to orgasm do you have any voyeurism kinks or is exposure to sexual content something that makes you uneasy? Asexuality is far more complex than many people give it credit for. I feel I need to know more, but it is so personal, you don’t have to answer yet. Or at all, ever.” 

No. It was a lot of personal questions, but he could handle it. “If it makes you happy, I don’t mind, as long as it’s about you and it stays that way. Anything after I get an erection is uncomfortable, but that doesn’t really happen unless it’s forced. It doesn’t bother me to be there while someone else is enjoying themselves. I don’t… I don’t ever really want to, but… In a scene, my wants get mixed up with the dom and it’s confusing. I don’t know.” He was blushing and beyond uncomfortable and this was a disaster. “Why do you care? No one’s… No one’s ever cared.”

“I care because this is your sexuality, Tony. That’s important. You can’t jump into BDSM and not know your own sexuality, if you don’t know, how is your dom supposed to know?” He asked. 

“I’d be responsible for your safety. I need to know how to make scenes so they’re enjoyable for you.” He paused. “It sounds like you’ve been so unsafe with yourself…” He looked at the blush on Tony’s cheeks. “That’s not a bad thing, but no one should have been so cruel to take advantage, this isn’t your faul--it’s your partner’s faults. They should have checked like I am checking now. It’s disgusting not one of your sexual partners has done this,” he looked shocked, he felt a little sick to his stomach. “You need to be sure of your boundaries, and if you’re unsure you need the appropriate help to test what you want, what you like, to find those boundaries.” He shook his head a little in disbelief.

“This is why I hate the community. People use subs to fix their own insecurities.” He swallowed thickly. “It sounds like you might have been heavily coerced, which worries me.” He sighed a little, “I can help Tony but you need to want me to help.”

Steve already knew more about him now than just about anyone, so there didn’t seem like much point in stopping. “I don’t get it. I don’t… I don’t get why you haven’t run away from me already. I’m obviously broken, and sure, maybe you can help, but… Why would you want to? That’s so much work. I…” He took a deep breath and decided to let that go for a bit. “I genuinely like giving blow jobs as long as it’s on my terms. Is that… Is that a good enough place to start?” He really didn’t want Steve to leave now, and sure, he’d change his mind and keep pushing him away for weeks, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being alone tonight after all this.

“I don’t see you as broken at all, and you don’t need work to fix yourself. I’m talking about helping you feel comfortable in who you are, that isn’t about making you normal that’s about helping you feel less like an alien inside your own skin. Whatever standard you’re holding yourself up to is shit. You’re clearly uncomfortable with yourself, there are things you want to feel--want to have--but no one has given a damn to help you work out what those things are and how to get them. That’s what I’m offering to do if you want it. You’re obviously very sexually complex and your partners haven’t realized the multiple dimensions you have. That’s dangerous for you. Not for them--they’re simple with simple needs, but for you. You need your complexities met. Does that sound right?” He asked, ignoring the comment about blowjobs for the moment.  “I don’t see anything wrong with the person in front of me apart from the fact they’ve been hugely underestimated and misunderstood.” 

It took him a little while to say anything again. “I am very overwhelmed and I don’t know and I don’t even know your last name, Steve, this was supposed to be a question and answer get to know you game, but if you’re not going to give up on me tonight, then I need some physical contact right now.” He needed to be hugged for at least eight hours. Preferably for the rest of the month.

Steve turned to look at Tony, properly look at him. He quickly assessed the situation to the best of his ability. “My last name is Rogers. My full name is Steven Grant Rogers. Let’s go to the backseat so I can give you a cuddle. We’ll call it time on the personal questions for now.” He smiled encouragingly over at Tony, “I’m not giving up on you tonight or any other night. I’m not asking you to trust that just yet though,” he unbuckled his belt, abandoning the food, fixated more on the fact that Tony needed him in that moment. Opening the passenger car door he moved to switch places, getting into the back seat, opening his arms.  
  
“Here’s a better question, what’s your favorite cuddle position?”

Tony followed, after a second, and laid down on his stomach on Steve, pressing his cheek to his chest and then snaking arms around his waist. “This. I like this one.” He was shaking a little, but only because no one had ever tried like this. No one had ever put in the effort to even act as through they cared. Not like this. He wouldn’t even mind if he was murdered by Steve tonight.

Steve could feel Tony shaking. “Oh hey.” Steve soothed, “everything’s okay, I promise,” Steve tried his best to assure Tony in his vulnerable state. He moved his hands so they were soothing over Tony’s back, hands moving in circular motions. “I’ve got you baby. You’re not alone, Lemme give you some emotional aftercare for a little while, baby.” He quickly took control of the situation sensing that Tony was emotionally overstimulated and uncomfortable. 

“I have one more. Personal question,” Tony clarified. “Do you believe we’re soulmates?”

“I do think we’re soulmates, yes. You need me, and with time I’m sure you’ll see that I need you just this much too.” He continued his movements against Tony’s back. “Do you like your hair being played with baby boy?” 

His breath hitched a little at being called baby again and he cuddled a little closer, soaking up the touches. He nodded at the question, and then said, “I think you’ve got me convinced too.” He stayed as close as he could, readjusting his position a couple times. “What’s your favorite color?” Steve was right there being perfect again and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was for the chance learn everything about him. He couldn’t just stop questions because it was dark and they’d had a bit of a disagreement.

Steve smiled running his fingers over Tony’s scalp, threading his fingers through the thick brown curls. “My favorite color? It’s red. But it’s a particular type of red,” he smiled, “OCD makes being an artist brilliant because I am very particular over what shades I’m using.” He grinned,

“What about you? What’s your favorite color? Also, what music do you like? I’m cheating with a double question here, naughty me.”

Tony immediately relaxed at the feeling of Steve’s hand in his hair, sighing softly, and he tried not to think about how much better it would be if he hadn’t put any product in his hair to slick it back. “Some of the time it’s red and some of the time it’s blue. And I like all music. All genres. I’ve even sung along to a country song once or twice.” He started to rub little circles into his back with his thumb. “I can’t wait to see your art. What kind of stuff do you do? Tell me about it?”

“I do a lot of concept art. So I invent worlds, dystopia, steampunk, diesel punk, apocalypse scenery, I adore the Fall Out game series, so I have a lot of fanart for that,” he smiled before adding, “I’m into the gothic body horror of science fiction, ideas about fusing the self with technology is mainly what my work has focused on. I’m fascinated basically by the ethical applications of the type of technology we’re creating to service us. The relationship between that tech and ourselves. I also do some quite regular still life and portraiture. Quite a bit,” he smiled. “Wanna see any?”

“Wanna see all of it,” he responded seriously. “All of it.” Creating worlds… That was so far beyond impressive. “That doesn’t count as a question because it’s yes or no. Boring. Ask another one?” He couldn’t wait to show Steve his house. The holograms and JARVIS and… Fuck, it sounded like he’d love all of it.

Steve smiled, “Okay - who was your first guy crush and why?” Steve asked, hoping that was more entertaining for Tony to answer. “I’ll show you some when I take you to the studio, it’s basically the basement of my house. It’s pretty cool.” He continued to pet Tony’s hair, the soothing moments still working against his back. It was relaxing to just stop and take a moment to admire the colors of the sky and feel a connection to another human being. 

“Okay, so. This is super embarrassing, but it was one of the guys that volunteered at the library. He was probably five years or more older than me, but he was so cute and sweet to the kids and I loved going there to get away from my family during summer break and mostly I just started at him a lot.” He wet his lips and shifted a little to rest his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. “Does a normal basement work well for art? How do you get enough ventilation and lighting?” That was a bit of a weird question coming from him since his workshop was underground, but he was rich enough to be able to install fancy ventilation units.

“I don’t have the money to rent a studio, so I get what I can. For obvious reasons I try not to use oils. I’ve never really been much good with them anyways. There’s a couple of small frosted windows at the top which you can open up. I try to leave the door open too. It is what it is. I do miss the airy free spaces I used to work in when I was being taught.” Steve hummed thoughtfully.

“Your first boy crush sounds absolutely adorable. Mine was my best friend, fairly typical.”

Tony just barely kept himself from doing something ridiculous like offering to build him a studio. That was so far away from what was okay to offer on a first date. Unless he intended to be a sugar daddy? But no, that was something he’d tried once and it was just uncomfortable.

“Your best friend Bucky? Tell me about him?”

Steve laughed. “Uh. He’s my ex?” it was a question more than an answer, he hoped Tony would be okay with it. “We were in denial for a long time that we had soulmates. Then he met Nat.” Steve spoke tersely. “We still live together because I’d be homeless, but it gets hard at times. He’s been counting down the days ‘til my timer started ticking. Guilt, maybe? He was the first person to tell me soulmates might not be real. They are.” He stated with a heavy sigh. “It happens, surprised mine didn’t scar over after that. I thought I had no heart left for a while.” He shrugged. “Wanna ask me something happy to distract me?”

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed with a sad smile. “I don’t mind you living with you ex. But also if you don’t want to… I don’t mind. Rent for an apartment somewhere wouldn’t really be a big difference for me and you… Fuck, just for this, I’d give you anything you wanted.” So much for not overstepping first date boundaries. “Uh, what high school did you go to?”

Steve smiled down at Tony. “I deeply appreciate the offer, but I’m fine for now. Who knows - if this goes well maybe I’d be moving in with you anyway so renting an apartment would be pointless.” He grinned down at Tony, “I’d give you anything you wanted too, Tony.” Steve reassured, playing with Tony’s hair. “I mean I don’t have much money, but I have lots of love to give.” He ignored the question about where he went to highschool.

“This is really romantic,” he added, “thank you for letting me cuddle you, having this contact is perfect.” He hummed softly, using a soft melody he remembered.

“It… It is nice, yeah.” He wasn’t sure about romantic, since they were in this position because he’d had a bit of a breakdown. For the second time on their first date. And wow, their relationship was probably really going to be bumpy if this was any indication. He definitely didn’t want the night to end though. Nobody had ever just held him like this before. Not without an ulterior motive. Which Steve still might possibly have, technically, but that was beside the point. 

“Do you sing?”

“I do, yes. Not often though, or professionally. Acapella every now and again.” He smiled down at Tony brushing his fringe aside, “what about you? Do you play a musical instrument?” he asked in return. “What about your hobbies? Tell me what you’re interested in.”

“I play piano. And violin.” He blushed a little and sat up a little, though he didn’t pull away from Steve at all. “I like restoring cars. Fixing them up, refinishing them, that sort of thing. Racing. I’ve done that a couple times. And I work on AIs when I can. They’re a lot more fun than building stuff that goes boom.”

“Oh jesus I’m love.” Steve spoke dramatically. “I love that type of stuff? I mean I’m really into American Chopper style motorbike refurbishment and design, but anything to do with a beautiful looking car as well…” he paused nodding. “Just yes.” He grinned down at Tony, “also the fact you play the violin is quite frankly amazing. I would love to listen to you. If you’d honor me with a performance…” he paused mid-sentence. “Hang on - rewind. Did you say you work on AI technology?” Steve asked incredulously. “For real?”

“Uh, yeah, I have a couple helper bots with learning algorithms and I have JARVIS. He’s still a baby, really, but he’s learning so fast, it’s amazing.” He grinned and blushed a little more and looked up at Steve hopefully. No one had ever… No one had ever cared about his robots before. When Steve had asked him about passions earlier, his mind had jumped to his work, but maybe… maybe if Steve was interested, he could share this. “I would… Really like to play for you. But I’d like it more if you sang with me.”

“Tony are you telling me that you want to make sweet, sweet music with me?” Steve teased, with a smile on his face. “How can I refuse?” He nudged the side of Tony’s face with the tip of his nose.

“I’m sure we must be soulmates… I’m fascinated by the idea you’ve created learning algorithms and sentient life? That’s… like yeah ok your face is pretty but I’m way more attracted to the fact you just told me you have built an AI!” Steve shuffled a little to look Tony in the eye. “Can I meet it?” Steve asked sincerely. “As in can I talk to it? Does it have a gender? Oh Jesus if it has a gender I totally want to know why it identifies as a gender. Isn’t that fascinating?” It was clear that he was getting excited.

“Fuck… you’ve actually made a sentient piece of technology?” He was beyond astounded. “Does this mean you’re technically a father?” he asked again. “Oh man I’m so okay with that and I never thought I’d be saying that.”

“JARVIS is cool with male pronouns for now. He hasn’t really learned enough to choose yet. I don’t like calling him ‘it’ though. I’m not sure he’s actually sentient. We might get there, but we’ll see. You can, uh, you can definitely meet him, yeah.” He was blushing furiously now. He couldn’t believe that Steve was so interested in what he loved.

“Will you come home with me tonight? You can meet the bots and J, and then we can make some music.”

Steve chuckled at Tony’s joke, “sure - I would be honored to visit your place. And if--at any point--you wanna back out of having me ‘round please don’t be afraid to tell me. Tonight has been emotional, I understand if you need any time alone,” Steve offered gently.

Steve paused before adding, “But he must be close to sentience right? If you said we’ll see? Do you know how genuinely amazing that is? That’s probably the most attractive thing I’ve heard you say to me.” He genuinely beyond excitement now. “If I end up friends with Jarvis tonight that is like… a life goal. I really wanna see what you’ve made Tony. They sound beautiful.”

That was so unbelievably sweet, he had to cough to cover up the weird, desperate sound he made in the back of his throat. “He’s growing really fast, yeah. We just have to see where that stops. Right now, it’s like making friends with a kitten. Like. A really helpful, polite kitten. I was gonna say dog because learning and training, but he’s actually nothing like a dog. Do you want to go right now?”

Steve leaned his head back against the headrest. “Tony this is so fuckin’ cool of course I want to go now!” Steve exclaimed, moving to look up expectantly at Tony. Once Tony had made his move for the driver’s seat, Steve found his way back into the passenger seat.

“I kinda, really love both kittens and dogs so quite frankly, I think I’ll love making friends with him. Promise to keep the questions light and kid friendly. To me he already feels like he’s your child so he’ll get the same respect an actual child would you know? People can be… cruel to bots I guess, since they don’t see them as humanized at all? I feel like that might be one the many reasons why shouldn’t let the world know about your babies.”

Tony choked back a little grateful sob and then leaned over to hug Steve again, as tightly as he could. “The two helper bots really are like puppies. They just like attention. I taught them to play fetch a couple months ago.” He reluctantly let go and threw the pizza in the back again, then started the car. “I really do have to get you to sign an NDA before seeing my workshop.” He was nervous and he didn’t want to have to, but even with the form, it would be hard to trust anyone around his newest inventions.

“That’s completely understandable Tony. I’d be happy to sign an NDA for you any time,” Steve replied, a little saddened by the fact Tony had to stop touching him to drive home. He fastened his seat belt, preparing for the ride back to Tony’s place. He paused before adding,

“We should totally have a game of fetch with your bots. I think I might cry that’s so adorable. They’re like robo-pets that are interactive. You are such a pure human to invent interactive pets.”

“I mean. That wasn’t the intention, but I love them anyways.” They were the pure ones. He was pretty sure his face could be seen from space at this point. Steve could probably feel the heat coming off of him. But he just chewed the inside of his cheek and pulled back onto the road. “You’re… How did you become so amazing? I can’t… I’m not even sure that I care if you’re playing me right now because you’re doing it so damn well and… I meant it. About giving you whatever you want. I don’t care how incredibly reckless that is. I want to keep you.”

Steve hummed at Tony. “Baby I’m not playing you at all. I promise.” The honest plea soon morphed into something different. “I am yours to keep,” he said bluntly, referring to the fact that he believed they were soulmates.

“I genuinely think you’re incredibly interesting and complex. That’s always been what I’ve wanted. Someone to match my depth of emotion. I’m sure you’re that person,” he smiled reassuringly over at Tony. “Besides, nothing could make leave you - unless of course you asked me to.”

Tony reached over and squeezed his hand, wishing he could be back in his arms. They just had to get to his place first. “I have a soulmate,” he said softly, like he was just starting to really believe it. He kept holding onto Steve’s hand as much as he could on the way to his mansion, then pulled into the driveway and leaned over to put a hand on Steve’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

The simple electricity that ran through his skin as Tony tentatively took Steve’s hand on the journey back to Tony’s had him light-headed. Who knew that such a small action could make him feel so elated. As they pulled into the garage, Steve was starstruck by all the gorgeous cars. However, Tony soon commanded his attention. At the request Steve nodded dumbly, “Please?” Came the whispered soft reply, Steve’s eyes falling to observe the cherry pink dusting and fullness of Tony’s lips.

Tony leaned in to kiss him softly, pressing their lips together, but not much more, and he threaded his fingers into Steve’s hair as he pulled away, not really putting much distance between them. “Come upstairs. I want to find that form for you.”

As soon as the car door opened, JARVIS announced his presence. Tony had just started getting him hooked up to the speakers through the workshop and garage and letting him be active for more extended periods of time. ‘Welcome home, Sir.’ His inflections weren’t perfect, but it was still very impressive for a computer-generated voice.

“Hey, buddy. This is Steve.”

Steve jumped a little at the voice - not expecting it. “Hey JARVIS, Tony’s told me a little bit about you. I was excited to meet you,” Steve confessed. “You’re kinda a big deal. You know how special you are right?” Steve asked aloud, copying how Tony interacted with the AI. He was still staring at the ceiling not yet understanding that you didn’t have to see JARVIS to communicate with him.

‘Steve?’ the AI repeated curiously. 'I am aware that my existence is a significant scientific achievement.’ Tony smiled proudly. 'Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir.’

“You’re doing great, JARVIS. We’ll be back down soon.”

'Very good, Sir.’

Steve quickly sped up to fall into step with Tony. “Yes, I definitely will sign, I totally need more of this already,” Steve admitted eagerly. “God this probably comes off so nerdy, but I’m so fascinated.

Tony took Steve’s hand again and pulled him up the stairs, then used his handprint to unlock the door and moved through the mansion to his office to find the form. “Here, just. Sign and date here?” He hated that he had to make Steve sign this, wanting to be able to trust him, but at least he seemed to genuinely understand.

“He’s so polite. It makes him adorable.” Steve grinned as he let Tony lead him up the stairs towards Tony’s office. Watching Tony’s handprint unlock the office was again extremely impressive. He followed into the office, immediately struck by the amount of computer screens, sticky notes and organized chaos. He smiled, he figured this is what the inside of Tony’s brain must feel like. When the NDA appeared in front of him, Steve didn’t even read what was on it. “I promise, no telling anyone about the awesome things you show me. They can be our little secret,” he winked before placing the pen down.

“Okay, now let’s go,” Steve eagerly tugged Tony towards the door. “Formalities can be forgotten now,”

“I’m setting him up as a butler,” he explained. The extra politeness was actually easier to set up than having him talk normally would be, so that worked out well too. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and pulled him close as soon as the pen was set down. He’d show him the bots like he promised, but the eagerness was actually making him a little more wary, since it was so unusual for people to care like this. So a pause for a hug helped. “Let’s wait just a second, okay?”

Steve quirked his eyebrow but when he felt Tony’s arm wrap around him he cooed, “Aweerh hey you,” he greeted, turning around in Tony’s arms to cuddle him back. “I’m giving you fair warning this is for greater comfort rather than sex,” he hoisted Tony up onto his office desk so that Steve could hug Tony tight to his chest.

“See, if we cuddle this way, then it’s just like your favorite cuddle position and easier for us both to enjoy,” he suggested, looking down at Tony with a grin on his face. His smile slowly faltered, “do you need some TLC first? That was quite a deep getting to know each other session? Are you sure you don’t wanna cuddle and watch the original trilogy or something?” Steve asked, “you’ve already wooed me, you don’t have to keep impressing me. I already think you’re really rad.” Steve joked, moving forward to nose boop Tony with his own nose.

That was an appreciated warning and he smiled when he was lifted so easily, clearly delighted. “That’s! You can just pick me up, that’s! So cool!” He hugged Steve tighter, unbelievably happy with his consideration, and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder again. “I definitely want to do that, but I also want you to get to play with the bots. They don’t normally get visitors. Also, you just said the word rad, so I’m not sure I can sit next to you,” he joked, not pulling away at all. The fact that he was so willing to change their plans definitely worked in his favor and Tony calmed down very quickly. “You’re amazing. And we can go back downstairs. I just needed a second.”

Steve laughed at Tony’s disgust in his choice of language. “Why don’t we do all of them.” Steve smirked. “That’s if you want me to stay late?” There was a shy smile on his lips. He nuzzled along Tony’s cheekbone. “‘We’ll move when you’ve had a little rest,” Steve moved his hand to pet Tony’s hair, inhaling deeply, taking in the soft scent of Tony’s shampoo, cologne and laundry soap. He hung on tightly to Tony, keeping him close.

He hadn’t been held this tightly and wonderfully in a long time, and he nuzzled back appreciatively. “You’re the best and I want to keep you here forever. But I guess I can settle for late.” He kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back and after another minute, nudged him a little. “C'mon, dear. I promised J we’d be back.”

Steve smirked, letting go of Tony, he let the other have space enough to get moving. They moved back towards the elevator. “I assume we’re going in here?”

“Or we can take the stairs. Up to you.” Tony squeezed his hand and leaned into his side. “You’re super cute, you know that? So so cute and gorgeous and amazing.” He leaned up to kiss his cheek, then went with him back downstairs and lead him into the workshop rather than the garage, punching in a code and letting him go in ahead of him. “Hey Dummy, why are my work rags on the floor here instead of in their hamper? Come here. Look at these. These belong here.” He picked one up and moved it to the hamper and then Dummy, instead of picking up and moving the rest of them, got that one out of the hamper and returned it to the pile on the floor. It took another three tries for him to catch on and clean them up. “So, uh, yeah. That’s Dummy. Butterfingers, honey, fetch your ball so we can play a game.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the robot as it was learning. “Holy shit! Would you look at that!” Steve pointed at the robot. “Jesus it’s so cute, they’re like a less messy child,” Steve exclaimed, “and you made that, right?” He took a seat on the floor simply watching Dummy work.

“Dummy is a bit of a weird name for a learning algorithm? Are you trying to be ironic?” he asked. “That’s like calling your child Craptacular,” he joked, honestly curious.

“It was… I’m just bad at names, I guess. But he won’t respond to anything else now, so it’s stuck.” Butterfingers rolled over with their ball, chirping in greeting, and Tony rubbed his hands down her arm affectionately before tossing it across the workshop. “Go fetch, guys. It’s over there!” He pointed, then smiled at Steve as they wheeled away.

“Holy shit that’s so cute. Butterfingers squeaked at you like a guinea pig?” He looked spellbound. He watched the bots grapple with the ball. “Awerh jeez that’s adorable.” He still wasn’t sure how to interact with them yet, so he just watched them astounded.

“They like being close to people and being told they’ve done good,” he told Steve with a smile. “They really really are like puppies.” Butterfingers triumphantly brought back the ball and Tony rubbed her arm again while he told her how well she’d done. Dummy, curious and feeling neglected, beeped inquisitively and moved closer to Steve.

Steve jumped a little at the beep, not expecting it. He followed Tony’s lead, gently patting the top of Dummy’s head. “Hey lil guy,” he crooned. “Nice to meet you.” He felt strange interacting with the robot mainly because it didn’t have eyes. Instead, he gave it a cuddle, practically hugging it. “I have no idea how to pet robots. Is this a little too full on?”

“Nope, you’re doing good. If it helps, his camera is here.” That was the closest thing the bots had to eyes. Tony let Steve toss the ball and then chatted with JARVIS a bit, using Steve to help him get used to differences in voices and speech patterns. Then, eventually, he moved closer to throw his legs over Steve’s lap and kissed his cheek. “Come cuddle with me upstairs?”

“I’d be honored,” Steve grinned. With a beaming smile on his face, Steve hoisted Tony up, so that he was carrying him. “If you’re going to sit on my lap we’re not going anywhere though, are we?” He laughed carrying Tony over to the elevator, he leaned forward to touch their noses. “What time do you want me to leave?”

He was very very pleased with being carried, and he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and grinned. “Preferably never. If that’s an option. But if you want to go, that’s okay. I mean, you have a whole life, right? I don’t want to keep you from that. But I’d like it if you stayed the night?”

The elevator doors closed on them, “I have a life?” Steve asked Tony with a chuckle. “Are you serious?” He continued the sarcasm as they waited for the lift to take them to another part of the tower, he looked into Tony’s eyes, bright blue meeting chocolate brown. “Staying the night sounds fab. It’s a good place to start isn’t it?” He smiled, hoisting Tony up a little so he didn’t slip, his arms encasing Tony’s back. “Maybe when we have our second date, you can come and see my art studio?”

“I would really like that,” Tony responded sincerely. He brushed Steve’s hair back and then leaned up to kiss his cheek again. “You’re being such a gentleman,” he teased. “I like that. I think it means you get to choose a movie. And maybe we’ll do your favorite cuddle position this time.”

Steve laughed again, he couldn’t help but adore this sweet nature Tony had. It had blossomed out of nowhere but Tony was clearly so loving. It was sad to think anyone had ever invalidated that part of him. 

“My favorite cuddle position? Oh wow, I’m really being treated.” He joked, nudging Tony’s cheek with his nose before kissing it affectionately. 

“I’m thinking something ridiculously terrible and cult. What about Back to the Future?” he asked. “You gotta like old sci-fi right?” He smiled, as the elevator deposited them on the main floor.

“Back to the Future sounds perfect,” he agreed. He couldn’t help but love Steve. He knew it was way too soon for that, but he was so sweet and kind and understanding and he liked the bots and said dorky, awful things like ‘fab’ and he couldn’t help it.

“And if you’re gonna keep being so sweet, I think I can keep treating you. Can I kiss you again?”

“Maybe,” Steve replied. “Moment’s gotta be right. Maybe wait for something cheesy to happen.” He gave Tony a wink. “I mean if you look up the definition of cheese, there’s just my face. Just don’t try to grate me onto any dishes you know,” he joked dorkily, placing Tony down on the sofa.

“Honestly I had so many walls set up to save you from this side of myself but I guess you dismantled my entire facade and here I am. Dorky and exposed,” he smiled, “I usually don’t say this sort of shit in public trust me,” Steve assured, slipping off his shoes and reclining.

“So does J run your tech too? Or do you turn the TV on like a regular American household here?”

“I turn on the TV like a normal person,” Tony answered with a grin. “The remote is in the basket under the coffee table.”

Tony waited for him to get it, then leaned over to kiss him again. “And you’re cheesy all the time. That’s not much of an outstanding circumstance. Walls are bad for relationships anyways. You wouldn’t be saving me. You’d be depriving me. And you’re all mine because you said I could keep you and I plan to. So. How do you want me? You wanna be the little spoon? Anything for you.”

Steve burst out laughing, “Excuse me I’m always gonna be big spoon. No jet-packing allowed in this relationship,” there was a playful smirk to the edge of his laughter as he reached forward to switch the screen on. Searching for and selecting Back to the Future, Steve threw the remote down back into the basket, practically tackling Tony to the sofa. “My favorite cuddles always have me as big spoon, so that’s what we’re gonna do,” he sassed, positioning himself behind Tony, one arm holding his head up so he could see the television, the other resting over Tony’s waist.

“Good, because being the big spoon with you would be all kinds of awkward. How the hell do you get so huge on a vegetarian diet?” He put his arm over Steve’s and linked their fingers.

“Meat isn’t like the only way to get buff. I used protein shakes after the gym. Easy to get buff as a vegetarian--harder to get buff as a vegan. But still doable. It’s all about smart eating so you make the most of your workouts.” Steve answered Tony’s question quite easily.

“You’re right though, walls are bad for a relationship. I’m grateful that you like my cheesy nature. It gets worse at Christmas so we’ll soon see if the novelty wears off for you,” Steve joked trying to rid himself of the insecurity that he would be too much for Tony. “Nice to know you plan on keeping me now, I must have reversed that awful impression I made of myself. Are you glad you gave me a chance?”

 “I dunno if you reversed it, but the horrible memory is fading. Everything since then has been pretty nice. Are you planning on keeping me too?” He craned his neck a little to look back at him hopefully.

Steve looked down at Tony, his bright eyes sparkling. “Do you really gotta ask? I wasn’t letting you go ever and I’m still not. I’m so certain you’re my soulmate I’d get a tattoo of your name.”

“Yeah, don’t do that because it’s cliché and embarrassing. But thank you.” He settled back down in his arms and squeezed his hand.

Steve snorted, “brutal,” he commented with a laugh. Well at least he knew not to do that unless he wanted to be spurned. Steve started purposefully tickling Tony. “I have lots to say in response, but I refuse to speak until you apologize for that brutal rejection of my declaration of affection.” He teased, “I mean it! I might be your soulmate but you’re not getting away with that!”

Tony tried to start commenting on the theoretical physics the movie was based in, but the tickling definitely distracted him, and if he’d been able to get away, he definitely would’ve rolled off the couch, but as it was, he just laughed and gasped for air, squirming in Steve’s grasp. Eventually, he begged for mercy. “St-stop! Steve, stop stop stop! I’m sorry, fu-fuck, it’s a v-very sweet gest- ah- gesture!”

Steve burst out laughing, kissing the side of Tony’s cheek. “Damn right it is!” He agreed, moving his hands away so that Steve was resting on top of him. Smile tucked into a smirk he leaned down to whisper over Tony’s lips,

“I think now would be a real good time to give me that kiss you wanted,”

It took him a second for his breathing to get back to normal, then he leaned down to close the couple of inches between them and kissed him just as softly as last time. “Maybe if you had it done real fancy with flowers and stuff I could forgive you for it. Then it would be something embarrassing in a fun way. But I might still mock you for it frequently.”

Steve kissed Tony back just as gently. He then grinned. “Sure, I’ll even spell your name with an ‘i’ and tell everyone my girlfriend really loves peonies,” Steve teased deliberately poking and prodding Tony for another tickle fight, he secretly loved hearing him laugh. He could feel himself already becoming devoted.

“Oh yeah? Like anyone would believe you had a girlfriend with me on your arm all the time.” He laughed again and squirmed a little away from the poking fingers. “You really want to have your soulmate’s name spelled wrong on your body forever? And it should be daffodils. I really love daffodils.”

Steve laughed at Tony’s sassy response. “Daffodils? How come they’re your favorite?” He asked, nuzzling Tony’s cheek before kissing it.

“They smell like early spring.” He didn’t really have much more reason than that. Tony nuzzled back and hummed.

“Whereabouts on my body are we having this tattoo? Where everyone can see it or somewhere only you can see it?”

“I think that would make a real classy shoulder tattoo. So everyone can only see it if you want them to. At the gym or the beach or the pool… Or everywhere. Depends on how much you take your shirt off.”

“Oh yeah, huh, a shoulder tattoo?” Steve mulled in his head. “I could get around to this idea. Well now I know what your valentines gift is going to be,” Steve chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. He rolled over onto his back, pulling Tony so that he lay over his chest. “Is Spring your favorite season? I think I like Autumn most. Maybe it’s the colors. I’m very much into earthy browns and reds.” He grinned, brushing Tony’s fringe aside. “Like your eyes and hair, they’re such a beautiful rich brown. An artist can really appreciate these things you see,” he winked, knowing he was chatting shit he didn’t care. Tony made him feel at ease being vulnerable like this.

“I like winter. Lots of layers. Snow. Ice everywhere. But daffodils start coming up while there’s still snow on the ground sometimes. They’re the first flower. And I dunno, I just think that’s nice. But seriously? No to the name tattoo. I wouldn’t say no to seeing flowers all over you though.” Tony could babble too. “And I like all the bright and clear colors. The dark greens and reds and all the blues. Like your eyes. Engineers can pick out pretty colors too.” He paused thoughtfully. “Steven Grant Rogers. If you’re doing a name tattoo, we may as well match. I think I could work with that.”

“You think so, huh? Alright, what’s your full name?” Steve looked down at Tony, placing an arm behind his head so that the position was more comfortable. He’d been played at his own romantic game. His cheeks and the tips of his ears had a smattering of rouge across them. Tony liked the color of his eyes. Not only that, but the image of Tony in a red and green Christmas sweater made Steve inwardly croon. He took Tony’s advice about the name, although a flower tattoo wasn’t really his style. Maybe a single daffodil, to represent Tony. Maybe.

“Anthony Edward Stark. But not a fan of being called Anthony. I like it when you blush.” He reached up to touch his cheek fondly. “How do you feel about Hanukkah? You mentioned Christmas earlier, so. I don’t normally do Christmas, but I’m game for celebrating both if you are. Are you Christian or... ?”

“Yeah, Irish Catholic born and raised,” Steve smiled, as Tony touched his cheek. It made his stomach summersault to have Tony be so honestly adoring over something as silly as color on his cheeks.

“I’d love to do a double celebration of Hanukkah and Christmas. Traditional cross over huh?” He smiled, “A joining of the old and new testaments, even if one is just a good bit of fiction,” he winked, joking about the Jewish perspective that the New Testament was not valid scripture.

“I’m not orthodox though,” he clarified. “It just has strong heritage ties for me,” he smiled. “Mom tried to teach me Gaelic too. She was a feisty Irish lady,” he smiled over at Tony. “So are you Jewish?” He asked curiously.

He smiled through that whole explanation and squeezed Steve’s hand again. “My, uh… My butler’s wife was. I know that sounds awful, but. They practically raised me and my actual parents were normally gone around Christmas. So. I got used to celebrating Hanukkah instead. I’m actually an atheist. Hope you won’t hold that against me. Did you actually learn Gaelic? I picked up a lot of Hungarian as a kid. Never really liked Italian, but when my mother realized I’d learned Hungarian, she insisted on only speaking to me in Italian until I figured it out, so. I can manage with that too.”

“Of course I won’t hold it against you.” Steve assured, “Like I said, its more about national identity and heritage than it really is for the actual religion. Ireland has a complex history.” He nodded listening to Tony’s story. Hungarian and Italian, how beautiful?

“My ma never made me speak it in full. Truth is the English banned the language in our country so even we couldn’t speak it. Not for centuries. It almost died out. Ma knew phrases. _À Stor_ she used to call me - it means ‘my treasure’. How did you learn Hungarian? Was it through the Butler and his wife too?”

“Yeah. They were great parents. I always felt so bad for them that they couldn’t have kids of their own, but I was also a little selfish and grateful, y'know? Sometimes, when my parents were gone, she’d call me her son. A fiam. I know more about their lives than my parents’. I could never even get my mom to talk about her family.”

Steve hummed softly, “that sounds very hard on you,” came the soft reply. “Have you ever really talked to anyone about your childhood? It sounds like there is a lot of grief that you have for the relationship you didn’t have with your biological parents.” Steve carded his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“It’s okay to mourn what you didn’t have. Has anyone told you that? But it’s also sometimes for the best that it happens the way it does. Your Butler and his wife have raised a beautiful person. I give them every credit for it, the same way I hold respect for any single mother.”

“Ana and Edwin Jarvis. I named my baby after them.” He figured Steve at least deserved to know their names. Especially since calling them the butler and his wife was incredibly weird. “If you mean someone like a therapist, I have. But it didn’t really help much. And I was working through bigger issues than my neglectful parents at the time. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to treat you like a therapist just now.”

Steve snorted, “it’s fine, it just seems like it affects you, so I was asking more about how you felt. It’s like when I told you about my father you could have asked if I’d been to talk to someone about.” He shrugged, “I’m sorry to hear it’s still of a sore spot for you, I hope you can one day let go of the resentment,” he added, “my life would be easier if I could let go of mine,”

“I’m sorry. You can talk to me. About your dad. If you ever need to. Or anything.” He should’ve asked but… He rarely actually knew what he was supposed to do in personal, intimate interactions. “Do you want a snack? I can go find what’s left of the pizza. Or some ice cream or popcorn or… I dunno, salad? Anything you want.”

Steve laughed, “Oh no you don’t. I’m not letting you get away with running out on me,” he knew exactly what Tony was doing even when Tony may not have been that aware of it. “If you’re uncomfortable with a topic all you have to do is tell me,” he made eye contact before a smile fluttered on his lips. His eyes moved to the screen, calculating what part of the movie was running. Sitting up he stretched his arms out across the back of the sofa, giving Tony a little space if he needed it. 

He frowned since he honestly hadn’t realized he was doing that, then almost aggressively cuddled closer. “So that’s a no on the popcorn then. Fine. I can stay with you all night.” Tony glanced up at him, the back to the movie as well, almost immediately resuming his movie commentary from before.

Steve smiled his arms wrapping around Tony’s form, “That’s a no to the popcorn, I am actually quite enjoying your bug bears about the popularization of physics in fiction. I mean my understanding doesn’t really venture much past Neil DeGrasse Tyson. Whom I love, may I add,” Steve informed Tony, he couldn’t help but nuzzle up to Tony’s jaw at the chance to get close to him again. “If you’re any good at stargazing, you need to take me. Hint hint, by the way.” He smirked

“I’ve dabbled enough in astronomy for that, I think. We can bring a picnic. And a nice telescope so I can show you the planets. That’ll be fun. Have you done stargazing before? Is the point to find stuff? Or just to marvel at the beauty? I’m a little fuzzy on that point.”

Steve laughed, “I think the point is to do both. Have a chance to find constellations, planets and formations, but also just to relax in the stillness and awe of connecting with extra-terrestrial bodies. I’ve always found looking to the sky comforting rather than scary - how do you feel about it?” The background noise of the movie was appreciated but the volume was beginning to irritate, he turned the sound down. “Have you stargazed before?”

“I wouldn’t say comforting, exactly. I do like the potential space holds though. There’s lots to discover out there. I’m not sure I’ve ever stargazed, but I did take some astronomy and astrophysics classes and I know my way around telescopes and the night sky. I can point out the planets and constellations no problem. And I think maybe it’s instinctual for people to be uncomfortable in the dark and quiet, but I’ll be good with you there.” He smiled up at him again, not quite able to avoid looking at his face since it was right there for the looking.

Steve smiled, “I always feel humbled when looking up at the sky, it’s the sense of perspective I find incredibly soothing. But you’re right, there’s a lot of danger out there,” he snuggled closer to Tony.

“Can’t believe you haven’t stargazed before, how could anyone pass up the opportunity to have as a cosmological guide, I bet I’ll find science extremely interesting if you’re the one talking about it,” he smirked, “it’s a shame my high school science teachers weren’t as pretty as you I’d have definitely paid more attention,” he joked gently ribbing Tony.

“Aww. That’s sweet. I think. I’m sure I’ll enjoy the captive audience.” He grinned and pulled one of Steve’s hands up to kiss his palm and then stroke the stopped timer with his thumb. “It’ll be nice for me to have someone to point out all the beauty in it.”

“There’s always going to be plenty of beauty in everything if you’re around,” Steve grinned, pleased with himself for being both cheesy and smooth. He watched as Tony’s thumb moved down to stroke over the timer, 00:00 now showing clearly against his skin. He sighed softly, moving aside Tony’s sleeve so he could kiss the scar. His lips brushed over the bumpy skin, his eyes closed. He felt awful for Tony. Having to see that scar appear and the timer vanished must have squashed his hopes.

“Dork,” he chided with a grin. Then he sobered a bit as Steve kissed his wrist. “I didn’t think the… I didn’t think yours would keep going. I thought… I’m glad. That you found me. Really really glad. Even if today’s been very up and down. You don’t mind it, do you? The scar? I mean, you have to. It’s awful. But I can cover it.”

“Why would I mind it?” He asked confused. “It just tells me you’ve been hurt before, but it also tells me you survived something difficult and that I should never underestimate your ability to adapt. The fact we’re even here on your sofa despite this scar is testament to how admirable your strength of character is…” he met Tony’s eyes with his own.

“I found you because you know where we met? For years I’ve had this feeling it was important. That I need to go past it every opportunity I could. I took a chance on fate and it led me right to you.”

Tony turned around to hug him tightly, burying his face in Steve’s chest again. “I can’t believe you want me. Fate is… normally the worst. But fuck, I’m so glad that this… I’m getting ahead of myself, I know. But. You’re so amazing.” He would cover it though. If nothing else, he didn’t want to look at it anymore. Something really tasteful. Romantic, maybe. “I’m gonna get a drink. Then I’ll be right back.”

“Oh shush you’re everything I could ask for,” Steve soothed, rubbing his large palms over Tony’s back to relax him and help him feel safe. Steve could tell the moment was probably getting a little overwhelming for Tony. “That’s fine baby, just don’t leave me too long I’ll start missing that sweet smile,” he encouraged, whilst giving Tony his space.

“You want anything? Whiskey? Water? Juice?” He got up and smiled down at him for a second, a blush spread across his cheeks again. He went to get a stiff drink for himself, swallowing more than half of it and then refilling the glass before moving back towards Steve. He was a little overwhelmed. He’d started their date with a huge breakdown and now he was getting sad about his scars and Steve let him feel incredibly safe and cared for. But it was still a lot.

“I’m good baby, maybe not too much of that tonight? Just while I’m around?” he asked as politely as he could. “I don’t feel comfortable around people if they’re visibly drunk you know? I care for you but I’m not about to be your carer after our first date.” He established his boundaries, as much as he was prepared to help Tony he needed those boundaries for his own personal self-care. 

“I won’t get drunk on you, I promise.” He considered for a second, then finished his glass in a couple of burning gulps and left it at the bar. The last thing he wanted was to make Steve uncomfortable. “I’m sorry. That I can’t just not drink. I don’t want to make any of this harder for you.” He sat back down on the couch and leaned into him. “Do you need me to go drink something else? Brush my teeth? To get rid of the taste in my mouth? I can do that. If it helps, even when I do get drunk, I’m a giggly and clingy drunk–not an angry one. I mentioned that earlier, I think, but.”

“I appreciate you being as accommodating as you can be for me,” he stated. “I’m fine with it on your breath, and with you doing it in front of me. It’ll be really bad for you to think you have to hide your habit from me. I would just prefer if you don’t get drunk around me. Mainly for consent reasons, I am uncomfortable being around a partner if I’m sober and they’re under the influence, even one drink could affect judgement or inhibitions and if you’re needing it around me maybe it would be best to talk to me about why,” he added, with a concerned tinge to his eyes.

“Steve, my body is dependent on it. Everything just kind of starts to hurt if it’s been too long since my last drink. If I really really go to long, that turns into hallucinations, seizures, and heart problems. It has nothing to do with you. If anything, I’m drinking less because you’re here and making me feel safe. I’m not drinking because I’m stressed or uncomfortable or anything like that, okay? I probably won’t need more than that tonight.” He was looking concerned now too and he touched Steve’s cheek and then his hair, hoping the touch would help.

Steve didn’t answer immediately. “this shouldn’t be about me,” he sighed. “I’m glad you’ve drank less today than you usually would, it means a lot to me that helping you feel better actually has an effect on the amount you need, that is good news.” He swept Tony’s fringe off his face, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “You’re doing good I promise, I’m just scared about you feeling pressured to do something you aren’t fully consenting to. My fears shouldn’t invalidate any progress you make though. I haven’t upset you have I?”

“Like what? Cuddling you? I trust you. I know that probably doesn’t make this better for you, but I trust you and I’m… Not worried about you pressuring me into anything. And it is about you. It’s as much about you as it is me because both of us are here. But I won’t ask you to take care of me when I’m drunk, honey. Not ever if you’re uncomfortable with it.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. “You haven’t upset me. Worried me a little, maybe. But that’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you, I used to have to put my dad to bed and stuff, I find it… uncomfortable.” Steve hummed, it was obvious there was more to the story, there were millions of jigsaw pieces to add to the one little one they’d stumbled over, but he left it unsaid. “You don’t need to worry, I’m not about to leave you just because things might get a bit tough. With you through thick and thin,” he promised.

“Good. Because I’m committed to this now. I want this with you.” He nuzzled him a little and slipped into his lap. “You gonna keep calling me baby? Or have you given that up now?”

Steve snorted. “You like that pet name huh? How come?” He asked playfully, moving so that he could wrap his arms around Tony and pull him closer. “I just figured if I used it too often you would grow to hate it.”

“I like it because you chose it. It’s the first one you used. And you were very forward with it. Which I like about you.” He smiled at him for a long moment, then gave in and rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder again. “Tell me a story? Something fun that’s happened to you.”

Steve crooned at how adorable Tony was being. Resting his head against Tony’s he hummed thinking to himself. “Well, I’ve spent a very long time with my ex, since I was young enough to get hard, so a lot of my funny stories that I immediately can think of involve him. Is that okay?”

“Bucky? Yeah, that’s okay. I don’t think we’re really gonna be able to avoid him even if we wanted to. Hit me with it.” He rubbed idly at Steve’s back and relaxed completely against him again.

“So essentially it’s the story of how I came out to my mom,” he started, with a smirk of embarrassment already lining his lips. “So it was probably maybe the third or fourth time I’d had sex. I was turning 17 that July. Bucky and I had figured sexting was a great idea. I must have drafted this long ass message about something I really liked him doing - I won’t go into details. This was back when if you came out of a message on your phone it deleted so you had to copy and paste to the clipboard right,” he rolled his eyes, already knowing Tony would have figured out where this was going. “I mean this message was long. Like it spared no details. It was basically pure pornography. Anyway, we had our fun or whatever and the next time I had to copy something it was of a phone number from the search engine on my phone to my mom. I hadn’t copied the number properly. I sent my mom the sext I forgot was even there. Her simple response was I was grounded from seeing Bucky for a month and she was headed round to his moms to talk to her about it,” he blushed bright red. “So embarrassing, but simply hilarious now. I never sext and copy and paste anymore. I learned my lesson,”

Tony snorted and was shaking with quiet laughter by the end of the story. “That’s so ridiculous I can’t even… How did your mom take it? Besides the grounding?” He didn’t really have a coming out story, but he had a ton of fun college stories from when he and Rhodey had been kids.

“She said as long as she never had to read about her godson’s skills with his tongue she’d be just fine,” Steve was still crimson from remembering the story. “She never let me live it down, the first time Bucky stayed round again, as she left for she told Bucky not to get too carried away in case I text her and told her about the experience too,” he laughed. “God, it was so bad.” He giggled a little before adding “You ever sext much? I was crazy on it for like years as a teenager. I have no idea why? It seems pointless now? I think I’d probably only ever do bdsm scenes over text as interactive sexting now. I mean if you’re gonna have a sexual relationship with someone surely it’s better to do rather than talk about it. I mean I know you’re ace but y'know maybe you’ve done those things. Some ace people have done a lot,”

“I never really even tried it,” he admitted with a shrug. “It seemed okay to not be interested in that. No one really questioned it too much and then I got to at least not be focused on sex when I wasn’t having it. You’re adorable when you blush.” He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair thoughtfully. “Rhodey did it though. Sometimes he’d have me read them because they’d gone from hot to hilarious, which was always a good time. He tended to use hyperbole and then lean into it a bit too hard.”

Steve laughed, “uh, nah I never had that problem,” Steve smiled, “I can see how that might happen if you got too excited with it,” he grinned at Tony’s compliment, “I don’t know why, I mostly look like a tomato stuck on a dorito when I’m blushing,” he smirked. “You look cute with color in your cheeks, it makes the bright flecks of gold in your eyes shine. You look like you belong on a Christmas advert,”

“A tomato on a dorito?” he asked incredulously. “What the hell kind of analogy is that?” He pulled back to look at him, clearly at least little amused. “And stop it with the flattery. We’ve gone from cute down the lane past sweet to ridiculous, then down on around the curve and over the bridge to a lil bit creepy with the Christmas ad thing. Start comparing me to an elf and I’ll kick you out. Might not even call you till tomorrow.”

Steve burst out laughing, “Ouch! No call back until tomorrow - you’re so savage,” Steve teased, nudging Tony’s cheek with his nose, being playful. “I don’t see how the Christmas ad thing is creepy at all, but sure sure, I’ll be quiet. Would you feel better if I called you the Grinch?” He joked, moving Tony so he was sat in Steve’s lap with his arms around Tony tightly.

“Aha! Now I’ve got you,”

“No, shockingly, I don’t think I would.” Tony laughed and nuzzled him. “You’ve got me,” he agreed. “What’re you planning on doing with me now?” He definitely wasn’t watching the movie now, and he was pretty sure Steve wasn’t either.

“Well I was hoping for a kiss,” Steve smirked, nuzzling Tony back before turning to look towards the door. “I mean I would take this opportunity usually to tell you about how attractive I find you but somehow I don’t feel that would as exciting for you as it would for me,” he joked nudging their noses together. “So I figured you might want more intellectual entertainment. Which would mean more questions - or a tour of the house. Just an excuse to tackle you into cuddles on every surface available.”

Tony happily gave him the kiss, cupping his jaw and stroking his hair as he did. “How about you ask your questions while we go on our tour?” Steve being so willing to adapt to him was confusing, but amazing. Kisses and cuddles and questions rather than the sex he probably wanted. He got up and pulled Steve with him and then showed him the kitchen and the dining room first, since there were plenty of surfaces to cuddle against there.

“Favorite movie?” He asked as they moved into kitchen and dining area, Steve had already been cuddling Tony against the breakfast bar.

“I’m not sure. The Princess Bride, maybe? I love the whole concept of Stargate. I watch that a lot. And there’s a couple cheesy holiday movies that I watch every year. The Santa Clause. I like that one, even if it is very definitely Christmas and not Hanukkah. And I’m a sucker for Hallmark romcoms.” He cuddled back appreciatively. “I haven’t been touched this much in years. It’s… Really really nice.”

“Are you kidding me? Did you not ever cuddle with your platonic D/s relationships?” Steve asked shocked, before adding, “I really didn’t have you down as a romcoms person, however, I have been informed that I very much act like I am straight out of one, so maybe you are with your soulmate after all,” he teased, holding Tony tight, “I can cuddle you all night if you really want. I’m surprised you don’t get regular TLC like this, it’s very much mandatory when dating me I’m afraid, you’ll be swatting me away soon enough,” he assured Tony with a smile. “I’ve never really been touched starved, I’m very generous with close contact and affection.”

“Obviously, I did, but it’s been a while. Tom ended our thing almost two years ago when he got a girlfriend and I can’t very well ask for hugs from interns. Rhodey’ll cuddle me, but he’s been on a lot of long-term assignments recently.” Tony wrapped a hand around the back of Steve’s neck for some skin contact and smiled. “And yes. I think I definitely am with my soulmate and there are very few situations in which I’ll turn down all night cuddling. Here, I’ll show you the bedrooms.” He pulled away just enough to take his hands and pull him along, then briefly showed him the sitting room, study, and guest bedrooms and bathrooms on the way to his own. “What do you think?” The bedroom was painted a pale grey with blue, black and white, and glass and metal furniture and decorations. One wall was all glass windows and the door to the closet wasn’t so much a door as a frosted glass privacy wall in front of it. The bedframe wasn’t designed for bondage, but he was sure Steve would be able to see just how well it would work for it anyways.

“Beautiful!” He exclaimed looking around the room, he immediately moved to the glass wall overlooking the cityscape. “The view is breathtaking,” he commented stepping the length of the wall.

“You have a lovely home,” he responded, a small smile against his lips. “Your bed looks like I’m going to sink into it,” he commented, moving back round the mattress to wrap his arms around Tony. “That’s if you can detach me from you long enough to get me in it,”

“We’ll definitely sink into it and it’ll be amazing.” He hugged Steve back and smiled against his chest. “Are you ready for bed? The bathroom’s through there. I probably don’t have anything that’ll fit you, but we can look. Not that I’d protest all the great skin contact if you just slept in your underwear.”

Steve smirked, he was about to make a joke but stopped short. He didn’t know if it would be construed as offensive. So he nodded instead, “well I’m most comfortable in my underwear, but I’d only want that amazing skin contact if it was reciprocated,” Steve nuzzled the side of Tony’s face.

“I have an idea. For some asexual friendly intimacy, if you’re interested?” Steve asked, unsure. “I’ve never catered to asexuality before, I’m going to need feedback to get better at it,” he offered out. “If you are familiar with BDSM maybe we could use the traffic light system for intimacy? I know it’s just touching but I want to make sure you feel safe still,”

“I can reciprocate skin contact. Just. I have scars on my back. I’d rather you didn’t linger over them or anything.” He pulled away enough to meet his eyes again. “And I can do traffic lights. What’re you thinking?” His tie was already untied, but he took it off the rest of the way and tossed it onto the bed, then undid the top couple buttons of his shirt.

Steve’s hands flew out to cover Tony’s “Here, let me,” he offered. “I was just thinking about skin to skin touch. Since you like it why don’t we experiment a little with that?” He hummed, his hands moved down to undo the trail of buttons on Tony’s shirt. “Part of it will help with trust too, let me show you I can work creatively with the intimate boundaries you’ve given me,” Steve moving closer to Tony their clothed thighs touching. “If any touch makes you uneasy but you still want to continue, orange okay? Red means I’ll take my hands off you completely.”

Pausing, Steve made direct eye contact with Tony, to show he was serious. Once all the buttons were undone he skimmed his hands over Tony’s shoulders, pushing the material off so it bunched behind him and around his wrists.

“Orange? Not yellow?” He let Steve take care of the buttons, raising an eyebrow when his shirt ended up around his wrists instead of completely off. He didn’t try to shake it off or pull his arms back in front of him though, willing to wait a bit for the chance to touch back. He did shift his weight onto one foot and start bouncing the other one a little to give his normal anxious movements an outlet so he could stay mostly still.

Steve nodded to Tony. He was used to orange, but now he knew Tony usually used yellow he could look out for that too in case Tony forgot. “People touch so often but they barely realize how much you can say with a soft caress,” he agreed. “I would like to kiss whilst we do this, is that okay?” He brought his hands to the base of Tony’s neck simply playing with the hairs and sensitive skin there.

“Orange it is then. And green to kissing.” He swallowed, but held their eye contact. “What are you planning on saying with your caresses, Steve?”

He appreciated that Tony held his eye contact. Steve had mastered the art of eye-fucking; the powerful, steady stare came naturally to him and he loved to use it in intimate moments. He leaned closer to Tony, moving one of his hands to that he could run the fingertip of his index finger over Tony’s jawline.

“Just that I am extremely infatuated with you.” He replied simply, “to communicate how passionate you make me,” the words were barely above a whisper. Spoken with their lips close to touching. He moved his gaze down to stare longingly at Tony’s mouth. Inching forward he closed the gap, massaging their lips together as his hands grasping Tony’s waist. He ran the smooth palms of his hands over the patterned contours of Tony’s abdominal muscles.

Tony liked eye contact. A lot. It did tend to weird people out and he got why, so he did his best not to be upset when people looked away, but Steve letting it go on this long was really great and Tony was loving it. And the touches. Those were nice too.

He leaned into Steve’s hand when he touched his jaw, then took a sharp breath at the touch to his stomach before it was cut off by the kiss. His abs weren’t particularly defined, since he hated the gym and all his muscles were from working, but he knew that he still looked good, even if it was a different kind of good from Steve. He leaned into the kiss too, and when it broke, asked, “Can I touch you too?”

Steve smirked, he was so tempted to say no. He liked being able to have the power of touching without being touched, but he figured it was far too soon for them to be practicing powerplay. Removing Tony’s shirt from around his wrists Steve nodded, his fingers deftly running down the buttons of his own shirt before similarly throwing it to the floor.

“How can I say no when you asked so nicely?” He grinned over at Tony. He was deliberately teasing. He knew Tony was partial to the D/s relationship so he figured being flirty with it would only make their intimacy more engaging for Tony. Steve moved to sit so he was propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed.

“I’d like it if you’d straddle me,” he declared, patting his knees. He knew it would be easier to touch Tony that way. He wanted to make Tony feel worshipped and respected. It was obvious no one in a sexual relationship with him had respected his boundaries. This was all about boundaries.

Tony smiled happily and used his newly freed hands to reach out and touch Steve’s shoulders, sliding his palms down his arms before letting him go.

“I’d like to straddle you,” he answered with a grin, “so that works out well.” He followed him onto the bed, then moved over his lap as prompted, settling onto his legs and then running his fingers down Steve’s chest. All of this was definitely plenty engaging. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Look at this.” He couldn’t quite believe how flawless Steve’s skin was or how perfectly defined all the muscles were.

Steve laughed a little, “I like to have control over my body since I was sick as a child a lot,” he responded honestly. “I’m not so into muscles personally, I prefer a beautiful face.” He smirked looking up at Tony with a coy stare.

“You said, but it’s still… I mean, you’re just… Wow.”

When Tony was in his lap, Steve’s hands instantly skimmed up Tony’s back. He felt the planes of Tony’s muscles and his shoulder blades, he could feel the roughage of Tony’s scars but he was careful not to linger. Moving his palms back downwards Steve began to rub lovingly over the small of Tony’s back.

“I love the feel of you,” he whispered, moving forwards so their lips were close to one another’s. “I think my new favorite thing is to have you between my hands,” palms skimming forward to knead over the blades of Tony’s hips, Steve used his hands to roll over the shape and dimensions of Tony’s form. He was smoothing, caressing, worshipping every inch of skin he could find. This was their form of sex and he was making sure it was taken as seriously as sexually pleasing a partner.

Tony leaned forward a little at the press of Steve’s hands to his back, wanting to feel properly surrounded by it. He smirked back at him, though. “I like that you’re not afraid to call a man beautiful, Rogers.” He hummed when the touches got a bit less exploratory and he settled his own hands against Steve’s waist and let them stay there. “And that’s definitely a good thing, since I think having your arms around me is my new favorite thing.”

Tony hadn’t expected this to be so intense. He probably should have, since Steve had set up safewords, but it wasn’t something he’d really ever experienced before–someone’s whole attention being focused on just touching him like this. He could definitely feel how serious this was. “Steve? Where’d you learn to do this? It’s… Really nice. A lot. Doesn’t seem like it should be, but here it is.”

“I didn’t learn this anywhere. Touch has always been important to my sex life. Combining that with the knowledge you enjoy full skin contact… It was easy to come up with this. I already have so many things in my head I want to try from the things you’ve told me. This is what an attentive sexual partner does, Tony.” Steve explained, his hands running up and over Tony’s ribs as he softly squeezed Tony’s body beneath his hands.

“Well, it would be classed as intimacy but to me this is a form of sexual contact. I’m getting to show you how I feel physically - to me that’s what sex is. So we’re both happy.” He explained, his hands coming round to run back down Tony’s back. “I love that you’re asexual. Coming up with ways to make you feel intimately cherished is fun and is widening my understanding of human intimacy. It’s beautiful. Just like you.”

“I… Think I’m cool with calling this sex, yeah. Though it’s really really so much better.” He gasped softly, then swallowed, squeezing Steve’s waist a little as well. “I want to try all of those things. I really do. But I think I might be edging towards orange here. This is a lot and everything’s been kind of a lot today and I think I’m ready to take my pants off and curl up under the covers with you if that’s okay?” He knew it had only been a couple minutes and he was blushing again, but he was getting pretty overwhelmed by stuff and slowing down would probably be for the best.

Steve moved his hands away from Tony’s waist, he moved them up to cup Tony’s jaw to give him one last kiss. “Perfect. I’m really glad to see you use the traffic light system. It shows me that you can which is important for me when it comes to trusting that you understand your own limitations,” Steve raised his hands to rest them behind his head, allowing Tony any space he might need. He was pleased Tony had enjoyed himself.

“I really enjoyed that - thank you,” Steve spoke softly with a smile. “Today you’ve really pushed yourself and I appreciate it so much. Honestly, this has been the best first date I’ve ever had,”

The blush spread a little more and he glowed with pride as he ducked his head and curled into Steve. After a couple deep breaths, he pulled away and stood up, rolling his shoulders and stretching a little. “It was for me too. Really really good.” He leaned down, moving slowly so Steve could pull away if he wanted, then kissed him firmly. “I’ll be right back. Help yourself to the kitchen or whatever.” Then he ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, returning without his pants a few minutes later.

Steve didn’t witness the blush in its full bloom as it grew on Tony’s cheeks. He did, however, feel the small tuck and cuddle Tony gave him afterwards. He watched Tony walk off the embarrassment, before getting off the bed, undoing his zip he popped the button of his jeans before wiggling out of them. He pulled back the cover of the bed peering into the mattress and throw pillow pile. It looked to die for. Rolling between the sheets he felt like he was swimming in velvet.

“You’re right - I really am in a sinkhole. How are you not permanently stuck in this?” He asked incredulously.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Steve in his bed and he crawled in after him, then gave him a shove. “It just takes practice. Go brush your teeth. I left a new brush on the counter.” He sucked in a quick breath though when their legs touched and he suddenly wasn’t sure that he could let him go. He pressed closer and kissed Steve’s jaw, then shook himself and pushed him away again. “Go. I’ll still be here when you get back. As will the bed.”

He laughed, “I do my teeth in the morning!” Steve protested wrapping his arms around Tony before pulling him so he was tucked to his chest. “Besides cutiepatootie, I’m afraid you do not dictate to me my self-care routine,” he chuckled. “You might be used to delegating in the business world but I will do my bodily routine when I choose to,” he stated teasingly. “Besides, you have no responsibility to look after me, I do that myself.” He paused shortly. “I had power struggles with my ex over personal autonomy. It’s probably my one sensitive spot,” he winked at Tony. “Humor me,”

He crinkled his nose at the idea of Steve not brushing his teeth twice a day, but he couldn’t resist the unbelievable comfort of being pulled against him like that. So he let it go. Mostly. He might come back to it later. “Okay. Fine. But no more than one gross morning breath kiss. And wake me up when you inevitably have to get up in the middle of the night? I don’t want to wake up alone.”

“Sure. Besides I’m not so big on morning affection because I’m not a morning person so you don’t need to worry about kisses.” He informed Tony, poking the tip of his nose gently, arms encircling him as Steve settled into the pillows.

“Mmng I don’t see myself lasting long,” he hummed his eyes already closing sleepily. He didn’t hear Tony’s response though, the evening had been emotionally tough and long at points as much as it was amazing.

Tony didn’t respond with more than a sleepy hum, and he watched Steve sleep for a few minutes, stroking his hair and cuddling as close as possible, until he drifted off too. It had been a very long day and get was definitely blowing off all of his meetings tomorrow and Pepper might actually understand for this. It was a whole hell of a lot. Steve was perfect and amazing and probably the best human being in the world and he’d just need time to process that he actually wanted him. He didn’t wake until Steve moved next to him and woke him, and he blinked his eyes open blearily. “Mmngh?”

The apartment was dark, Tony had asked to be woken, and despite wondering why this was the case, Steve obliged dutifully. “Hey, hey honey,” he whispered being quiet so that the noise wasn’t grating to Tony’s senses. “You asked to wake you up if I was going to get up,” he stated, hoping that this was what Tony meant. “Jus’ using the bathroom,” he informed with a slight chuckle. “Checkin’ ya know what’s happenin’,”

“Mm. Mmkay.” Tony reached out to squeeze his hand, then rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, letting Steve go. He woke up enough when he came back to scoot back into his arms, then he was out again until morning, when JARVIS woke them.


	2. Chapter 2--Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of discussion about Tony's experience with being ace. Steve asks a lot of invasive questions and Tony answers. That doesn't mean any ace person is obligated to answer those kinds of questions or that Tony's experience is the same as any other ace person's. There's also some discussion of past abuse and triggers and, at the end, their first bit of sexy fun, so that's great.  
> Enjoy!

_‘Miss Potts is here to see you, Sir.’_

“Ungh. Tell her. Unck. Tell her to wait. Steve? Hey.” His face quickly melted into a pleased smile when he saw that his soulmate was still there.

Steve stirred at the unfamiliar alarm tone. It didn’t sound like his regular alarm. That’s when he realized it was, in fact, the voice of Tony’s sentient invention rather than an alarm. His eyes fluttered open. “Too early,” he croaked, his hands coming up to wipe the sleep from his eyelashes. The warm bubble they had created between the sheets beckoned him. “Don’t make us get up Tony. Cuddles are needed. S'warm,” he mumbled tucking his arms around Tony’s waist, not hesitating to make Tony little spoon. “No leavin’ me.” He hummed lightly as he nuzzled the back of Tony’s neck. The natural scent of Tony’s skin was amazing--genuinely beautiful. He could get lost in it. The soft coconut scent of his shampooed hair was like a lullaby that had Steve lightly dozing again.

“Aww, honey.” Tony desperately wanted to just stay in bed with Steve, but his poor sleepy soulmate didn’t deserve to deal with Pepper coming in just because he didn’t go out to meet her. But it _was_ very warm and very comfortable and Steve was hugging him perfectly. He whined in the back of his throat, wishing he didn’t have to pick, then pulled away. “’ll be back ‘na bit, 'kay?” He kissed his forehead, then squirmed out of the bed and pulled on a robe.

He quickly ended up in fight with his PA about how yes, Steve was really real and was really there and was really his soulmate and yes, he was sure and no, he wasn’t going into work.

Steve soon woke up when he heard all the commotion. He wasn’t fully aware, still half away with the fairies because it took him so long to wake up. However, he sensed Tony was being reprimanded because of him. And as new as they were together, he suddenly got very territorial over who could talk to him and in what tone they chose to.

“Tony?” Steve asked, wandering aimlessly out of the bedroom. He was shocked to see a woman fully dressed in business attire staring at him wide-eyed. “Are you okay? I can hear shoutin’,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes again.

“Did you need to be somewhere?” he asked, concerned he was hindering his partner without realizing. He wandered up to Tony, fluffing up his hair a little. “I promise he’ll do what he needs to. Just give us an hour to have breakfast,” Steve cut in, hoping that would be enough to satisfy this lady. She must have been important, her gaze even intimidated Steve a little.

Tony was feeling a little territorial too, and he put himself between Steve and Pepper to block her sight of his frankly gorgeous abs. Then he pulled Steve’s arms around him. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony willingly, pulling them close together. He hadn’t realized Tony’s possessiveness but he was catering to it anyway.

“I don’t need to be somewhere and I’m not doing anything, thank you Steve. I’m taking a personal day.” He might be a little flighty, but despite all his complaints, Tony did actually get things done on time and go to all the genuinely important meetings. So he was allowed to take a personal day when he wanted to. “The board can suck it.”

Pepper sighed at them, then looked up seriously at Steve. “Tony are you serious about this?”

“Yes.”

Steve laughed at Tony’s stubbornness. “Sorry,” he apologized to Pepper. “I tried. He’s just too scary like this. I’ll have to give in or face some serious consequences,” Steve grinned at Tony, a playfulness sparkling in his eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second, clearly used to Tony. “Do you need fresh clothes, Steve? There’s nothing around here that’s likely to fit you, but I can go find you something or have your things cleaned.”

“It’s fine, Pep. Really.”

At Tony’s protests to Pepper’s wish to clean his clothes Steve smirked, “I don’t think he intends to have me wearing much today, but thank you,” he eased, trying to diffuse the tension with his easy smile and manners.

“You have better things to do than laundry,” Tony clarified, though he smiled at Steve’s response. “I’ll get the stuff done tomorrow.”

She still didn’t look pleased. “Very well, Mr. Stark. Will that be all?”

“That will be all, Miss Potts.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Steve. I hope you and Tony have a nice day.” And then she left. Tony turned around and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, hugging him tightly. “Didn’t mean for the shouting to get you up. Sorry. Pep worries. You want coffee? Or more sleep?”

“If she worries about you then I like her,” Steve declared, barely thinking about it. “Now I know exactly who to team up with to look after you mwahahaha,” Steve teased using his fingers to tickle at Tony’s sensitive skin, remembering how he’d wriggled and squirmed at the tickling last night.

“No! No team ups!” He did squirm and giggle and he batted Steve’s hands away from the sensitive spots.

“I’m up now, coffee? If you’re taking a day off you should totally come see my art studio,” he grinned. “Not that I’m bragging or anything I just very badly want to show off my desirability as a partner to you. Oh, and you should definitely meet Bucky and Nat so I can show you off,” he preened. “They’re not gonna hear the end of it about you,” he exclaimed.

 “Really? You want me to meet your friends already?” He had been sure Steve would need to leave and go back to his life. The chance to go with him… “I think I’m up for that, actually, yeah. I really want to see your art. You said you wanted me to model. You still planning on that? You should do something of Dummy. I’ll pay big money for it and show it off to everyone.” He pulled Steve to the kitchen and got him a mug, then pointed him to the coffee machine, still sipping at his own.

Steve managed to find his way around the coffee machine, despite Tony’s upgrades. “I have a sketch book of portraits and intimate drawings. That’s where people go. Hopefully you’ll be in there soon enough. I wouldn’t advise rummaging through it, though. I have nudes of Bucky in there from a good five years ago when I started a new book,” he laughed a little. “I tend to only draw people I admire deeply or love. Bucky’s in there, Bucky and Nat have a few couple portraits because I went through a time of being slightly in love with them both. Yeah, it’s as weird as it sounds,” he hummed before adding, “Nat has a few pages, there’s a few pages from a couple of artists I worked with on some group projects…” he trailed off, stretching his shoulders.

“You don’t have to pay me to paint Dummy.” Steve tsked, “I’d do that myself as a gift to you. I can always paint the real Jarvis for you as well, from a photograph considering I don’t think I’d be able to paint your AI child. That is, unless he has distinct circuitry I could paint for you.”

“Steve. Honey. You’re a working artist. I can’t not pay you for your work. But… The fact that you’d do that? I’m definitely going to take you up on that. All of the above. And I honestly don’t care that you used to love Bucky and Nat. You’re mine now and that’s what matters, right?” He was definitely going to do his best to stick to that idea, too, no matter how jealous he got. “Breakfast first? I can take you out? Wherever you want to go.”

Steve laughed, “It was a weird time. Besides, when they’re having sex around the house all the time you kinda have to dig it to not go crazy,” he sniggered, taking his coffee from the machine to walk over to where Tony was sitting.

“Sure sweetheart. Why don’t we have pancakes?” He asked moving down to kiss Tony’s cheek before moving opposite him. “I’m a working artist - yes. But I also control my art and I give it when it is done from the heart. This isn’t about money, I’m doing this for you because I care about you and your little magical creations you have here,” he smiled. “I don’t want money for them.”

Tony only crinkled his nose in disgust for a second as he pictured Steve listening to his roommates get it on. Then he managed to refocus. “Pancakes are great. At least let me pay for the materials?” Even he knew that paints and lumber and stuff weren’t cheap.

Steve laughed, “Yeah,” he nodded in agreement with Tony’s wrinkled nose. When Tony completely skipped the subject Steve sensed that was Tony-speak for not wanting to discuss sex, so he let it slide. He took a sip of his coffee, shaking his head with a smile. “How do you look so flawless in the morning? Like the morning isn’t a good look on anyone but I firmly believe you look good enough for one those vanity fair shoots and you’ve only just rolled out of your lair.”

 “You’re a huge dork and I’m gonna go get dressed. But yes, I am beautiful and you’re lucky to have me.” That confidence was only half-fake, which Tony figured was good enough.

As Tony moved away Steve put his mug down on the breakfast bar. Following, Steve latched onto Tony’s waist, walking whilst attached to him and sighing softly as he kissed the nape of Tony’s neck.

“I am so fucking lucky to have you - you’re right,” Steve hummed gently, “I’ve only been with you a day and you’ve already made my life so much more interesting.” He stressed, refusing to let Tony leave his embrace. “Is it wrong to tackle you to the bed and not let you leave?” He asked aloud. “Is it so bad that all I want to do is touch you and forget about the basics like food and hydration?”

“Yes, that last part is pretty bad. I probably wouldn’t even protest you pulling me back into bed, but food is important. Very important. And water is good and necessary.” Tony leaned back against him and squeezed his hand. “I’m pretty lucky to have you too. Here, what d'you think, sugar pie? Jeans? Or do you want me to get all dressed up again so you can show me off some more? I do have some nice tight jeans that show off my ass. Might be a good compromise there.”

Steve hissed a sharp intake of air. “Oh god. I love tight jeans on beautiful men,” Steve half whimpered. “Mmm- sure I’m so down for that. There’s something really hot about having to restrain myself,” Steve laughed kissing the slope of Tony’s shoulder. “You’d look to die for in tight jeans.” Steve grinned making sure not to push too much in case it sounded like he was pestering for sexual contact. “So yes, I think jeans and a shirt would be fine.” Steve nodded.

 “I can’t wait for you to meet my friends. You’re welcome at the house any time.” He added, “I want you to feel like you’re part of my life--if you want that.”

“Thank you.” He leaned up to kiss his cheek, then shimmied out of his boxers with no shame at all and pulled on a clean pair, followed by the tight grey jeans. Then he pulled his ‘nope’ t-shirt down over his head. “Good enough?” He was actually really pleased that he could give Steve something really nice to look at, at least, since he wasn’t getting him off. Maybe the memory would stay with him for a while even if Tony ended up freaking out and going silent on him? “Maybe go put your pants on, Stevie? We are going somewhere public. And as fun as that was earlier, I actually don’t like everyone getting to see all your lovely skin and muscles.”

Steve flushed a little at the admittance of… jealousy? On Tony’s behalf. “If you’d had told me that before-hand then I would have made sure that it was only a sight you were exposed to!” He defended himself, holding his hands out before going to search the pile of his clothes from yesterday. “Now I know you’re possessive of my body I can at least cater to it,” he teased. “No more walking around half naked, check,” Steve laughed, having to recycle his underwear before getting dressed. Once he was dressed he moved into the bathroom, using the toothbrush Tony had left for him he cleaned his teeth and splashed his face. Emerging from the bathroom, fully dressed without his shirt buttoned up he ran his hands through his hair sighing contentedly.

“So is there any other possessiveness I should be aware of so I can selfishly foster it?” He smirked over at Tony. “Maybe you haven’t realized but I have a thing for that.”

“You have a thing for me being jealous and possessive? Weird, but I think I can probably work with that.” There was no way that Steve could actually be cool with him being jealous. Nobody was. It was a very uncool thing to be. But he did like the idea.

“Sure I am,” Steve cooed, smiling down at Tony. “No one’s been possessive with me--I’ve never had an exclusive relationship, remember?”

“In that case, I’m your baby now. Don’t call anyone else that. My pet name. I’m calling it.” Tony slid his arms around Steve’s waist again, under his shirt this time, and kissed his chest before tilting his head back to steal a better kiss. “‘Kay, I’m gonna go wash my face and then we can go. I know a really wonderful diner with great pancakes–you’re gonna love it.”

He followed Tony as he disappeared to wash his face. “People always want what they’ve never had,” he mused aloud, moving towards the mirror, spiking up his hair a little and doing the buttons up on his shirt. One by one his torso disappeared as he fastened his tie. Once he was fresh and feeling presentable walked out into the open space of living room. Today already felt amazing.

Tony brushed his teeth again, cleaned up his goatee, and washed his face, then smiled at Steve. “Your hair looks ridiculous and adorable and you’re amazing. But this is very exclusive. I’m yours and you’re mine. Cool?” He pulled on socks and shoes, and grabbed his wallet and a coat.

“Very exclusive huh?” Steve teased, “what gives it the qualifier exclusive?” He asked linking arms with Tony as they walked to the elevator.

“Just you and me. No one else allowed. Our relationship is very private and wonderful and ours. You wanna pick out a car to go in?”

“If you have anything vintage classic I may actually have orgasm.” He laughed not really thinking about his choice of words before going bright red. “Uhm? I should probably find a way to express happiness that doesn’t equate with arousal really, shouldn’t I?”

Tony lead him down to the garage, which contained as many classic cars as modern ones, all expertly maintained. “Hey, I don’t mind. It’s okay. It’s cute. All of my cars are apparently very sexy.” He kissed his cheek, then hugged him again. “You don’t have to change or hide who you are for me. I promise.”

Steve shrugged “it’s more like - I’m seeing how obvious it is in language that everyone equates sexual fulfilment to happiness, that’s all.” He hummed, “I mean you catch me being all heteronormative - not that I am, but I could pass as it if I was with a girl. But yeah, if I was that in people’s faces they’d get annoyed - why should I treat asexuality any different? I’m genuinely curious,” he asked as they walked towards the section with all the classic cars parked and gleaming.

“That’s ridiculously sweet and thoughtful. But there’s a difference between being obnoxious and in people’s faces and just talking how you talk and sharing your experience of the world. What I’m saying is that you don’t need to desexualize everything because I don’t see the world through a sexual perspective. If you do, that’s just as important for you.” He stroked and then kissed his cheek again, then stood back to let him pick the car.

Steve mulled between a cream and burgundy classic chevvy and a Ford 315. Finally deciding on the Ford, he pointed towards it. “This for sure.” He had to think about what Tony was saying to truly process it. “But if we don’t change language how would we ever desexualize the world to a point where someone who wishes to stay desexualized recognizes they have that choice? I don’t mean to be obnoxious… I’m just very big on bi visibility, right? And I’m seeing ace through those eyes, people recognize bi now – it’s in the big four, LGBT. But that’s only because we’ve insisted on establishing and continue to establish ourselves as an identity that needs to be recognized through language. It’s not a phase, I don’t have a preference… it’s not greediness to be sexually attracted to both masculine and feminine… so isn’t separating happiness and sex part of… ace visibility?”

He wasn’t sure if he agreed with that or not. It seemed like Steve knew what he was talking about, but genius or not, Tony’s skillset rested in stem fields–not in sociology. “Maybe? I see what you’re saying, I think, but I also don’t want you hiding any part of yourself from me because you think it’ll make me more comfortable.” He got the keys and started the car, then waited for Steve to get in and drove them a few blocks over to the diner.

“It’s not hiding who I am Tony - I’m not… as marginalized? In that sense? This is how you deserve to be treated: with respect and consideration.” He caught himself before he got too heated - it wasn’t even _his_ sexuality he was getting wound up about. He calmed himself down, centering himself, and he turned to Tony as he parked.

“These things don’t hide who I am? Or at least it doesn’t seem that way to me. Hiding myself from you would be telling you I’m ace too when I’m really… really not. In fact, I’m the complete opposite. Trying to make my expressions more aware of your existence seems like courtesy to me? But if it makes you uncomfortable I can not think about these things, it just… I’ve never really thought about these things but now I’m with you it seems obvious to me.” He reached over and petted Tony’s shoulder.

“Your call baby, I’m just trying to make the world a better place for you,”

Tony leaned over and kissed him, one hand moving to his hair again. “I’m not sure what I think, exactly. But I know that I’m really lucky to have a soulmate so interested in looking out for my well-being. You’re wonderful. And I love that you’re willing to fight for me like this. But let’s just go eat some pancakes? Maybe we can talk about this more later?”

Steve smiled over at Tony, his cute little half smile and bright eyes were all Steve needed to persuade him to drop the subject. “Sure.” He agreed effortlessly, dropping another chaste but warm kiss on Tony’s lips before exiting the car. He figured Tony wouldn’t be here unless it was Tony Stark friendly, so he relaxed a little, but still protectively guarded Tony as they walked in. He knew people could get grabby and obsessive - he’d seen it in the news. He also knew Tony was sensitive to being treated like a sideshow freak. Once they were inside and seated, Steve reached out to take Tony’s hands.

“This place is really cute but I’m already missing your bed,” Steve spoke flatly. “Anyway, can I get you back in there soon?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, half joking, half serious. “Also - if we’re taking that car to my place I have to show Bucky. He’s gonna freak,”

Tony was recognized less often than people would think when he was wearing jeans and t-shirts rather than a suit, and they didn’t have any problems in the diner. He smiled back at Steve and laced their fingers together.

“No taking anything apart, no dirty hands, and no test-driving. But your friends can see it.” He pulled one of Steve’s hands up and kissed his thumb. “And I actually do have to do work tomorrow, but maybe the night after we could do something and you could stay over again?”

“I’d love to.” Steve replied instantly. It was a relief that Tony wanted to see him so soon. Steve wasn’t sure how long he could wait to see Tony again. “How about I surprise you with something romantic?” He asked, “how do you fancy being wooed a little?” Steve grinned, taking a menu to leaf through it. “I must say I’m a sucker for traditional romance. I love to make the object of my affections feel special, if you’re into feeling special?” He inquired with an eyebrow raised. “It’s not everyone’s preferred approach,”

“I think I can live with you making me feel special,” he replied with a laugh. “Just as long as you don’t forget who I am again.” Tony probably wasn’t going to ever let that go, though he did say it with a smile that time. “I’m not really big on surprises though, so maybe give me some idea of what you’re thinking beforehand?” It was a relief that Steve was willing to plan a date for them. That he really still wanted him. And even if it was a little stressful to think of seeing him again so soon, it was also stressful to think of ever not seeing him, now than he had, so it was probably a very good thing to plan something soon so he didn’t stall for too long.

Steve laughed, his cheeks going bright red. “Guess you’ll just have to keep making a fantastic impression so I don’t get another random bout of amnesia,” Steve rolled his eyes playfully at Tony.

“I like surprises - for the record. But sure, I promise to give you plenty of heads up about what I’m thinking. Does this mean I have to pre-warn you of everything romantic I want to do for you though? Because surprise, I was gonna get some flowers sent over so you had something to remind you of me when I’m not there,” he hummed, his eyes settling on the banoffee pancakes.

“No, you don’t have to tell me everything. Just don’t lie to me in pursuit of a surprise? Don’t say we’re going to the movies and then actually take me on a romantic getaway. That sort of thing. I. Am really looking forward to those flowers now though.”

“Oh! Okay, here’s a question - probably should have asked about this yesterday. So, do you, like, masturbate? Or is it not at all? This is a super important question, you’ll see,”

He was surprised by the fast change of topic, but after raising his eyebrows curiously, he shook his head. “No, I don’t really ever. Once in a while, I’ll try, but I always get bored. It’s not worth it. Why is this an important question?”

Steve nodded - he found it hard to keep a straight face when Tony told him he found sex boring. “It’s important question because I need to know these sorts of things to keep our intimacy interesting for you. I’d be horrified if you were ever counting sheep during any intimacy between us,” he smirked. “So no masturbation. No orgasm. Do you actively like to watch or are you disinterested?” Steve asked, a smile playing upon his lips. “I mean we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want I’m just like, thinking about making you feel special in every way,”

He didn’t find sex boring. He found masturbating boring. “If that’s why you’re asking, then you’re asking the wrong questions. It’s boring because I’m alone and there’s no real goal. I’d be much more interested if it was accomplishing something for you. I actively like to be a part of things. Watching you get what you want? That’s great. Very interesting. But no, I don’t want to watch you with someone else. You by yourself putting on a show for me? I think I’d like that. Not all of the time, but if I was in the mood.” He maintained eye contact for another long second, then looked away when the waitress came, ordering coffee and blueberry pancakes for himself, then letting Steve order.

Steve ordered the banoffee waffles and a hot chocolate. “I wasn’t talking about watching me with others; we’re exclusive,” Steve clarified stating it like it was the most obvious fact in the universe before leaning his chin on his hands in thought.

“Can I ask what it is about orgasms you dislike?” he inquired. “Part of me of is just curious about the mechanics of sex on that part. I’d never want to put you through something that makes you feel awful, but at the same time I’m struggling to imagine anything reciprocated where we are able to bypass that? Unless that is… stuff doesn’t happen, you know like at all, down there.” He paused before adding “I’ve been trying to think of ways around it. I mean there’s definitely other things to have fun with that aren’t your cock but it’s like, what do I do to stop that, ultimately, if you don’t get hard?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Or are there ways to frame the orgasm that will make you feel better about it? See, I suppose this is where you’ll see I don’t hide my sexuality from you. I’ve been thinking how to claim a steady middle area for us ever since last night because I’m not going to be able to consistently stay in the same bed as you and not want to do stuff,” he explained. “I hope that doesn’t weird you out or anything - I am just… really attracted to you. This is the longest I’ve gone with a partner before we’ve, you know, stayed in bed all day in the traditional sense.” He smiled a little.

“I was thinking because you seem to like D/s dynamics maybe we could work the orgasm into that somehow, but if it’s the actually physical action of release rather than the emotions around it that you find disgusting I’m leaning towards us focusing more on my body so I don’t ever put you in that position.”

“It’s the actual physical thing,” Tony finally answered when Steve seemed to be done monologuing. It’s just incredibly overwhelming. Orgasms feel like my brain is overloading and I’m very uncomfortable with that situation. But Steve. Sex doesn’t have to be reciprocal in the sense of us doing all the same things for each other. Just because I give you a blowjob doesn’t mean you have to give me one. Because what we did last night? That was intense in all sorts of good ways. I’m sure you can come up with stuff that’s good for me.” He leaned across the table to stroke his cheek. “You’re being incredibly thoughtful right now and I really do appreciate it. I want you to know that.”

He took a deep breath, then tried to decide which of Steve’s many other questions to answer next. “It’s not that nothing happens. All of my parts are fully functional. I just don’t like when they do what they’re meant to do, y'know? Once I’m hard with a partner, things get uncomfortable for me because I start focusing entirely on the idea that I’m going to have to orgasm, but being aroused by itself isn’t really bad. It’s just a trust thing. And it takes an awful long time to get me anywhere near orgasm because I don’t want it. I’m all for focusing on your body, honey. I am. And…” He blushed again. “I really appreciate you being open with me. It means a lot. I’m really attracted to you too, in a romantic, sensual, and aesthetic way. But the longest you’ve gone before an all-day sex marathon? Really? Steve? It’s been less than 24 hours since we met.” That was all kinds of ridiculous and surprisingly endearing. “Now that we’ve started, shoot me all your questions, I guess. Let’s do this.”

“You don’t have to orgasm. Like, you know orgasm denial is totally a thing, right? Just keep a cock ring on until you wanna stop and have a cold shower?” He quirked his eyebrow. “Like there are toys specifically designed to stop orgasms…?” He asked, “I mean it’s a big thing I’m into so hence why I wanted to know.” There was the small tilt of a smirk framing his lips for a moment.

“The idea you don’t want to orgasm and have been forced to orgasm worries me,” Steve spoke honestly. “Being uncomfortable because you know you have to orgasm sounds so rapey, I’d never want you to be in that position especially if you enjoy arousal and hate the end result.” He explained, “I don’t really have many more questions,” he smiled a little, before chuckling.

“I just… I’m very passionate. I see sex as the closest or furthest away from someone you can be and I hate the latter. I prefer the former. I like getting to fully know my partner. I think sex reveals a lot about a person without them having to worry about finding words to explain themselves,” Steve clicked his tongue, “I say a lot about myself without having to discuss it. I talk with body language far better than I do with words. Usually. So all day in bed once the interest is mutual? Absolutely.” He laughed, blushing a little.

“Would you or have you already tried orgasm denial where you never actually orgasm?”

“I’m not denying that I’ve been raped, Steve,” Tony responded, more serious now. “I’ve been forced into things I didn’t want, I’ve been pushed past my limits, I’ve been blackmailed and emotionally manipulated, and I’ve had my safeword ignored. I have a different safeword now, which helps, but… I’m damaged goods. Trust is gonna be hard. I’ve used cages and rings. I prefer the cages, but it’s still something that I don’t want to do right away with you. I want the intimacy, but. I don’t know when I’ll really be ready for it.” He squeezed Steve’s hands. “Are you okay with that?”

Steve pursed his lips raising his eyebrows. He was shocked and not in a pleasant way.

“You’re not damaged goods.” It was the only thing he felt like he could address after hearing all that. “Whoever did that? Seriously damaged and used you as canvas to express it. It’s not your fault. He betrayed you.” His eyebrows knitted together, a frown etched across his usually bright and expressive features. That was hard to process. Ignoring someone’s safe word sounded so alien to him. Being pushed past limits sounded honestly horrific - more like torture than fun. He hadn’t realized Tony had been the victim of domestic violence.

“Of course it’s okay - honestly I was just trying to think of ways we could be compatible.” He defended weakly, worrying Tony would get the wrong impression now. He didn’t quite know the right words to say that he was angry Tony had been used as someone’s emotional and probably physical punching bag. Nevermind the fact he was asexual on top of all that. Part of him didn’t feel like he wanted to broach the topic of sex again for a while. An awkward silence rolled past them. Steve definitely talked better with his body.

“Steve, sweetheart. I don’t always know all my limits ahead of time. Sometimes I overestimate what I can handle. But you can trust me to use my safeword, I promise. We don’t have to not do anything because I’ve been hurt in the past. I want to do things with you.” He thanked the waitress for their food, then got up and slid into the other side of the booth to wrap an arm around Steve’s waist. "I told you I’d been in a long-term abusive relationship. Did you just not picture what that could mean before now? I didn’t mean to drop new and unexpected information there.”

“There’s abusive and there’s domestic violence, you know. The latter is a lot darker. Abusive could mean power struggles and regular screaming matches. Rape, Tony? That’s definitely domestic violence, sweetheart.” Steve tried his hardest to sympathize.

“No one knows their full limitations but the whole point of being in control is to stop that from happening. Sub space is supposed to feel good because you trust the person in control to know your signs. You can’t not know someone’s signs. I’ve been full-time for almost three years before, after three months I knew his limits better than he did. Before that we didn’t experiment until I knew him - it’s common sense if you love someone! You were betrayed Tony, don’t you dare tell me it’s because you didn’t know your limits and he didn’t understand your signs. This is exactly why I said you have to trust someone completely before you scene with them. Bucky nursed me back from death’s door consistently as a kid and we only started sceneing at the end of our relationship. How could you argue with me about trust relationships yesterday having been through this?” He asked incredulously.

"Steve that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean that Ty didn’t know my limits. He was a horrible, awful human being and he’s in jail for it. I meant for us. That it’s okay to experiment a little because I can use traffic lights and safewords and you can get to know me and my signs that way. I’m trying to say that you don’t have to walk on eggshells forever because some dickhead tried to break me when I was 19.”

He looked a little terrified under his attempt to smile reassuringly. “Please don’t push me away because of this.”

Steve hadn’t realized that his shock might have caused Tony to panic about Steve pulling away and abandoning him.

“Oh god no!” Steve replied hugging Tony close. “I’m not about to run away from you because someone else was a shithead.” Steve tried his best to reassure Tony. “I’m just so angry someone treated you that way, I’m so sorry if that came across as being mad at you. I’m not mad at you at all,” he nuzzled Tony’s temple, kissing it softly.

“I didn’t even consider treating you any differently, sweetheart.” He continued, “I don’t think you don’t understand yourself at all because your limits were pushed. And I’m 100% okay with you never sceneing with me, let alone taking time and I would have been before I knew this too, promise. I’m shocked. That’s all. And mad that it happened to you. You’re mine, baby, I don’t like the idea of anyone treating you that way,” he cuddled Tony close, his arms protectively embracing any amount of Tony’s body they could grab.

"I’m yours,” he agreed quietly, relaxing a little now that he was being held again. “I don’t want it to be never. I want to scene with you and for you to get to know me well enough for that. I do.” He fisted one hand in the back of Steve’s shirt. “God, you keep getting me super emotional and having to hug me better. I really would like to have our next date not end up like this. Just a little hint for when you plan it.”

Steve laughed, “sweetheart, getting to know each other is going to hurt. We both have sensitive spots the other one doesn’t know about. You’ve trodden on mine quite a lot, I’m just like a stone, I don’t blanch easy and I know you don’t mean it. I promise no part of you is going to scare me away and I will always be here to hug you better if you get upset, but it is inevitable. We’re in a relationship. You can’t be in a relationship and have it always smooth sailing. Choppy waters are always the strongest,” he surmised, kissing Tony’s cheek. “We should probably eat…”

"Steve… Quite a lot? I can be pretty unobservant. If I’m hitting sore spots, it would probably be better for both of us if you tell me. Like stone or not, I don’t want to be hurting you.” He pulled his plate over and took a bite of pancake, still leaning heavily on Steve. “And maybe not all of it can be smooth, but some of it? One date? That would be nice, is all I’m saying.”

He shrugged, “I really don’t like talking about things that sucked. I know you don’t mean to do things because you don’t know what happened - I don’t expect you to mind-read either. Honestly, I don’t get upset the way you seem to. Its fine.” He paused. “Besides, my relationship with my abuser isn’t so black and white. We abused each other. No one is a bad person. We still deeply care for each other. It’s a very different situation.” He tried his hardest to explain although it wasn’t really an explanation at all.

“I can try to be smooth but that isn’t who I am. I have deep connections to people and that is often rocky because people are who they really are. That’s always contradictory and complex. But if it’s what you want I can try small talk.”

"Steve, no, I’m sorry. I was joking and then yes, it really would be nice to have a date where I didn’t end up crying in your arms because this has already been a lot of emotional vulnerability for me, but I don’t want you to freeze up over small talk because you’re trying not to upset me. If I end up crying again, it’s not the end of the world. Embarrassing as hell, but I want a deep connection too. So it’s okay.

"But that answer really wasn’t an answer at all, so that’s not. Your feelings are just as important as mine, Steve, and I deserve to know when I’m upsetting you. I don’t like talking about any of this either, but I feel like you deserve to know, and whether you want to talk about why something upsets you or not doesn’t take away from my need to at least know that it does. And ‘I don’t get upset the way you seem to’? I really really don’t want to fight with you, but that’s bullshit. Everybody gets upset and burying it doesn’t help.”

Steve wasn’t used to being called out on his silence with regards to his feelings. He felt uncomfortable telling Tony he had done something wrong.

"Okay…” Steve sighed, he felt guilty now for not going deeper - he just never saw the need. “I wasn’t purposefully not telling you - I just didn’t think it mattered in the grand scheme of things. I have… a strained relationship with control. I don’t like you giving me orders which you have done or making me feel uncomfortable for not following them but I wasn’t ridiculously upset - I firmly told you not to do it and you haven’t done it since. Trust is linked to control for me. The conversation we have had and are having about trusting someone fully before you scene with them relates to my problems over control. I will need to trust you completely and have that in return. To do that, there are going to have to be firm and clear boundaries - to me though? All of these buttons you’ve been pushing accidentally are causing only mild irritation, and will disappear when you know me. I didn’t think it would be an issue,” he sighed leaning back against the booth. He felt like he had a cheese grater being pulled down his back.

Tony paused, giving it a moment before responding to that. "I get worried that I’ll lose people if I don’t give them what they want as soon as I possibly can. But you being ready to do something more is just as important as me being ready and I won’t push for scenes until you say you trust me enough. But sugar cheeks? I can’t get to know you if you don’t open up to me. Those little button pushing things aren’t going to go away if you don’t tell me what they are. Thank you for telling me about the orders thing, but I need to know every time I do something that makes you uncomfortable. Even if it’s only slightly irritating, I don’t want you irritated at me when I don’t know why. Please.”

"You’re not going to lose me. I know it is going to take you time to understand that. But, you are mine. You said it before. Maybe part of the problem is because you don’t know how possessive I can be in return. I am not the type of person to dedicate myself to you, call you my soulmate and then run away at the drop of a hat. I see so much depth to you, I want to roll around in it and bury myself in it. I promise I am not going to ask you to jump into anything. I need to trust you--not that you won’t leave me. I _know_ you won’t leave me. I need to trust you’re going to be able to read my signs too. If I say no, it’s a no,” he affirmed. “I would like to end this conversation here. This firm since it’s clear you are straining over sharing this so soon. I appreciate you’re trying to make communication clear but I am not ready to discuss my experiences the way you are. It may take me a very long time to do so.” He warned, trying to be as clear as possible. “I would rather choose when to open up to you, rather than be forced into doing so, I recognize that may not be the best for you so if a simple explanation of what I don’t like is enough can we leave it at that?”

"We can leave it at that,” he agreed. The way Steve was getting so defensive and obviously upset now made him sad, but he knew how to let up when he actually had to and just getting Steve to tell him what bothered him was much more important than the why anyways. “No is always a no. From anyone. I’m not going to push that. I mean, I’m very pushy, but I promise I’ll try my best.

"I’m fine with pushy because I can say no if I don’t want to but I won’t take any bullshit like safe words are just for subs,” he prickled, there was still a bitter taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay, I don’t want cuddles anymore--is that okay with you? I think breakfast is a good idea.”

Tony pulled away like he’d been burned before forcing himself to relax again. "Yeah, that’s okay.” He moved back to his side and focused on his food, eating with less enthusiasm than he normally would, but still trying to enjoy it. This was his fault for pushing just now but Steve said that he was okay with pushy and he probably just needed the rest of breakfast to adjust and come to terms with things before going and meeting his friends.

"I don’t like to be touched when I’m upset.” He informed Tony - Steve could read him from a mile away. “Please see this as me telling you no and you doing what I’ve asked rather than you hurting me. If you had actually hurt me the reaction would be a lot different.” He warned, “I’m different than you, I have different needs when I’m upset. If I’m really hurt I need time alone. I get the feeling that is going to be hard for you if you do ever upset me badly, but please accept that those are my needs. Just like now, when things get underneath my skin I like to be free of touch until I’ve settled down enough to enjoy it again. It’s a control thing, like always.”

Steve sighed, “if I am not in control of a situation I like to just get some time to re-anchor myself. Please don’t make me feel like I just rejected you--I didn’t,” Steve stated calmly. This was what Tony had asked for, right?

"Okay.” Intellectually, Tony could handle it, but damn did it feel like rejection. “Can I hold your hand, just for a second?” He’d pulled away so quickly that it felt like being ripped away, and just a brief touch would help to reassure him that they were still there together and okay.

Steve could see Tony was struggling, so he instantly reached out for Tony’s hand. "Thank you, for letting me know you were finding it hard. I promise I’m not unreasonable. I feel like I’m drowning if someone’s wrapped around me and I’m not in control,” he laced his fingers with Tony. “You’re doing amazing,” he offered hopefully.

There were tears in his eyes again and fuck, this was embarrassing, but he squeezed Steve’s hand tightly and nodded before letting go. “I just. Need a minute. Thank you. For that. But I’ll be right back.” He pulled away slowly this time, then went to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, trying hard not to panic. It was fine and normal for people to need different things but if he was upset wouldn’t Steve get upset because of that? It definitely seemed to work the other direction. How the hell was that going to work? If he was left on his own after getting hurt, he’d work himself to the bone. A couple times, that had been almost literal when he’d played his violin till his fingers bled. He just. Lost all sense of self-preservation and he didn’t want to ask Steve any more questions right then, but he couldn’t see many ways for this to work out well and… He let himself cry for a second, then counted breaths until he could manage to make himself look presentable again. “I’m sorry. Freaked out a little. I have- some concerns for you. Later. But I’m okay for now.”

Steve wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what Tony had done. The guise of looking like nothing had happened was thinly veiled and Steve could see right through it. As he watched Tony sit down he quirked an eyebrow.

“You really don’t seem okay,” it was simple but he said it. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to tell you here or now, because I’m not feeling particularly stable right now and I don’t want to become a person who cries in public just because I met my soulmate. So, later. Is that okay?” He didn’t want Steve to push him on this, but he wouldn’t fight too hard if he did.

Steve knew exactly what was wrong. He moved round the table, reaching his hands out to pull Tony into a hug. “Okay, okay. I’m fine now but you’re not so come on. Just get it out of your system. Clearly you don’t really react well to me needing touch distance. You haven’t done anything wrong and it wasn’t a punishment. It was temporary.” His grip on Tony was loose, so that Tony could move if he wanted. “I promise you’re still doing amazing and its okay to cry in public Tony. I’m not going to shame you for it.”

“Crying makes people uncomfortable and we’re not the only people in this diner. I’d really rather wait.” That wasn’t his only reason, but he didn’t want to give Steve any more reasons to be upset on his behalf right then. “I know it wasn’t a punishment but I… do appreciate you making it perfectly clear.” He gave in a little and leaned into Steve’s side again. “You’re sure this is okay now?”

“Yes. I just needed a few minutes to collect myself without touch Tony. It’s a sensory overload to have someone close when I’m panicking, I severely dislike it.” When Steve felt the lean against him he bundled his arms around Tony, trying his hardest to be supportive. He didn’t fight Tony over crying, but he did mop up the partial wetness starting to spill near his eyes.

“I’m sorry if that upset you. I didn’t intend to do that.” Steve spoke softly, nudging the shell of Tony’s ear. “Maybe we shouldn’t meet my friends today. If you want, we can go to an art and craft store instead and I can start work on that portrait I promised you? Leaves you some time to work from home, too.” He suggested, “I wanna say both of us are a little too raw to entertain company after that,”

Tony was all set to protest until Steve said that both of them were too raw. If Steve was uncomfortable too, then he could go along with it. “Does that mean you actually will let me pay for the supplies? You didn’t answer very firmly on that earlier.” He did still want a chance to see Steve in his element and since his studio was in his house, it could be a problem to hang out there and expect to be able to avoid his roommates. “Because if I get to pay, I’m all for that plan.”

“Sure you can, so long as you let me cook food for you later, when you’ve finished working. We can have a nice date, in your kitchen and I promise no tears,” he kissed Tony’s cheek.

“I’m just going to get them to warm up our breakfast okay? Because these cold waffles look so tragic I can’t face them,” he laughed, nudging Tony’s cheek. “Yours are even more tragic, look at them. They have a few angry scrape marks in them and pieces missing.” He was teasing trying to cheer Tony up. “I refuse to leave the diner knowing that we haven’t eaten the evidence of our first fight.”

Steve was so naturally amazing. Sweet and kind and supportive and perfect. Tony couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky. Even with the touch thing, he was probably going to get more cuddling out of this than any other relationship. “Okay. I think I can live with that.” He smiled and sat up a little, but didn’t pull away. “But lunch separate? I think we probably need at least a few hours today to think.”

“Sure baby. I think you may need it more than I do, but I respect you need some headspace.” He smiled, letting go of Tony to collect the plates, coming back for the mugs. He explained the bare bones of the matter to the waitress who was more than happy to put them in the microwave and bring them back out, he slid into the same side of the booth as Tony.

“She said she’ll bring them to us.” He reached up to start petting Tony’s hair. “How are you feeling now?” He asked, moving to trail his nose along Tony’s jawline. “If it helps to hear you were right, you were right. Talking helped.”

“That doesn’t really help, no. But thank you anyways. I’m very glad to have you as my soulmate and I think we can make this work. We can make this work, right?” He laced their fingers together again and looked up at him hopefully.

It was really nice to have someone willing to take care of him a bit, even if that just meant talking to the waitress to get their food warmed up, and his little freak-out earlier was feeling more ridiculous by the second.

“Of course we can work baby,” Steve reassured him. “I promise I’ll always try my best to make sure any arguments are resolved. If anything, the fact we’re both still here, calm, and waiting to enjoy breakfast is evidence we can do this. We’ve been going at break-neck speed, even some couples who’ve been together years couldn’t handle being this intense so soon. I’m really not… aiming for that - it’s just happening. We have some new level kind of chemistry I’ve never experienced before, so we’ll do what you said, open communications and just roll with it. I’m sure we can do it. I don’t give up on anyone easily either. Mistakes will happen; I’m not going to judge you for them,” Steve held Tony’s hand tightly giving it a gentle squeeze in return. At that point, the waitress returned their drinks and food. Steve handed Tony his before tucking into his own.

“Mmn, tastes way better now that’s resolved - right?”

Tony watched him speak like he was some kind of savior and then nodded shakily, half-smiling. He was at least ninety percent sure that he was madly in love with this man he met eighteen hours ago. All those fairy tales with princes marrying their soulmates after an hour made a lot more sense now.

“It was… Some kind of shock, I guess,” he finally explained. “You’ve been touching me so much that to have it taken away was harder than it normally would’ve been. I didn’t expect that to happen.”

“It’s okay baby,” Steve assured, “I don’t know what it’s like to be in that position. Now we know I can be mindful of it in the future.” He hummed, pushing Tony’s plate closer to him as he picked up his fork, digging into his pancakes and taking another few bites.

“I guess you’re really not used to my sort of intensity, either,” he smiled, “it’s okay, we’ll take today easy, although I’ll miss all that fantastic skin touch we had last night,”

“I’m really not,” he admitted. “And I will too. But we can do it again in two days? After the date you plan for us? If you’re interested.” He took the hint and shoved another bite of pancake into his mouth, then rested his head against Steve’s shoulder for another long moment while he chewed. “What art store are we going to?”

The store was across town, but it was a bulk place with good discounts. Tony spent most of their time there poking at and feeling the different papers and brushes, but he also talked Steve into doing a fairly large-scale piece and got him all new materials for the project, since he said his paints were getting kind of low and a little bit dry. Then they went home and Tony let Steve have the space he needed to get started. He went to his little sitting area where he could hardly see them and after a while, he wandered upstairs to have some time to himself to think.

Steve had great difficulty getting dummy to model. In the end, he took a reference picture instead, and took a 30 minute break to play catch with him. Steve had recorded a few bloopers on video to show Tony later. He knew he’d have to delete them right away because of the NDA he signed, but he just knew Tony would want to see his bots being adorable.

He prepared vegetarian lasagna for them both, he’d set the table up with a table cloth and nice cutlery and matching plates. He sacrificed time and effort to make it look picturesque and homely. The only thing missing was a centerpiece but there wasn’t much around to use. Besides, flowers were for tomorrow after they parted so Tony had something sweet to remember him by.

He texted Tony, saying that dinner was nearly ready and he had some little surprises to show him. He only meant the videos but he hoped it would be enough to see a smile on his face. Steve was going to make a dedicated effort to only discuss happy things, like his idea to design something out of the scraps of Tony’s workshop. He also may or may not have sketched the millennium falcon. Something told him Tony was a Solo fan.

By the time Steve texted him, Tony was more than ready to see Steve again and he hurried upstairs.

“Steve… This looks amazing.” He wrapped himself around him happily and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “And it smells great too. Is the table the surprise? Because I don’t think it’s ever looked that nice.”

Steve snorted, oven mitts on as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven. Putting the baking tray down on the wooden, heat resistant surface, he then served it up with a side of rocket leaves, tomato and mozzarella - traditional Italian garnish. He’d tried to be romantic and researched for it.

Hugging Tony back, he’d hummed, “Uhm no, not at all. That was just to set the right date ambiance,” Steve laughed carrying the plates over to the table, setting one by Tony’s seat and the other down by his seat that was positioned opposite.

“È bellisimo,” Tony murmured.  _It’s beautiful_.

Steve knew enough loosely Latinate languages to vaguely understand what Tony was saying. He smiled over at Tony, “Mm, love a person who can speak different languages. I have snatches of Irish Gaelic if you have a similar thing for languages.” Steve raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“I would love to hear you speak Irish to me.”

Taking out his phone, Steve brought up the gallery. “Okay, okay - this is being deleted immediately in accordance with the NDA, and you can even delete it yourself. I just thought you’d die to see it first,”

He pressed the middle of the screen to play the video. Dummy was center screen - haphazardly zoomed in and wobbling. Steve was clearly laughing in the background. The bot had some of his art supplies in its claw.

“ _Dummy! Give it back!”_ Video-Steve was saying, chasing the bot around as it beeped and wheeled away, obviously thinking they were playing a very serious game.

“Okay so first he kept terrorizing me for art supplies.” Steve informed as the video finished and he swiped his finger onto another video. It was Steve’s face selfie style, Dummy clawing at the side of it,

_“Day 2 as resident artist at Stark Industries and I’m being eaten alive,”_ Steve was smiling as the claw poked his cheek. “Then he decided he really liked my face.” Tapping to enter the camera gallery he picked up a picture of him nose booping the claw. “You have no idea how long it took me to get that picture.” He informed Tony, a grin still dominating his features as he pulled up a very posed picture of Dummy by himself, center frame.

“This is the reference picture I’m using for the portrait. I’m doing it properly old style - think Victorian Britain style portrait of a stuffy rich white dude, gonna make this detailed frame for it. Make a commentary about framing machinery as humanized whilst I’m at it. Because really I love him like I’d love a pet and you do too right?”

Tony laughed at the videos and pictures, then got all choked up when he realized Steve already knew him well enough to know how much he’d like them. “I… I’d actually, uh, like to save them. If that’s okay with you. I can just transfer the files. That way they’re on a secure server instead of your phone. And I’m really really looking forward to this portrait. It’s going to be amazing and you’re really really wonderful for doing it.”

“Sure sweetheart, you’re welcome to transfer the files, I find it touching you want to keep them,” he kissed Tony on the cheek gesturing to his seat and then pulling it out a little for him before handing him his phone.

Tony transferred them quickly, then deleted the originals, setting the phone down on the table, then happily sitting in the chair Steve held out. “Mm… Ön csodálatos.” _You are amazing._ The Hungarian wasn’t as smooth as the Italian, but he was a little more comfortable speaking it.

“It’s going to take a while, however, in the short term I drew you something else. You could have it in your office or your bedroom or something,” he shrugged, “it’s no masterpiece but I wanted to give you something at the dinner table,” he walked over to the breakfast bar and held up his shaded sketch of the millenium falcon - “something told me you were a Han Solo fan, so I hope you like it.”

He frowned a little when Steve walked away, then his eyes went wide. “Steve, honey, can I kiss you? I love it. It’s amazing. Your amazing. I can’t believe you did all this.”

Steve rolled the paper up to avoid fold marks as he moved over to Tony. “I love the sound of your voice when you speak that one,” the language was unidentifiable to him but he didn’t care, any sound that rolled from Tony’s tongue was music to him. He walked over to Tony and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Sweetness is reserved for dessert,” he teased, leaving the drawing on the side of the table. He took his seat opposite Tony, “it was a close call between the millenium falcon or BB-8 and R2D2 because I’d been focusing on your cute little bot all afternoon. I couldn’t decide. I figured I’d prefer a color study of R2D2 and BB-8 so that’s probably part of your Hanukkah gift.” Steve hummed, taking a bit of garnished salad and mixing it with the lasagna before taking a bite.

“Oh god, you’re a tease and amazing. And we’re already planning Hanukkah presents? Love it. That means I do get kisses after dinner though, right?” Tony started to eat too, and was very clearly pleased with what he put in his mouth. “This is as good as it smells. You’ve earned all the Hungarian you want. I can speak exclusively in Hungarian if that strikes your fancy.”

“I have a serious language kink - so as much as part of me is chomping at the bit to witness that, it’s probably better left to my imagination for a while. I’ve managed to not get ridiculously hard for you so far - I’m determined to at least leave that for the second date,” he joked.

He took another bite and grinned at Tony’s compliment. “Thanks, I really tried this evening. You deserved being treated like this considering the last two days have been quite emotional for us,” he spoke between bites.

“And of course we’re planning gifts. We’re soulmates - time to start getting into the winter routine of spoiling one another rotten. Mm, also if you’re into seasonal lingerie it’s my guilty pleasure. For any future relevance that might have.”

“Honey, as considerate as that is, this is our third date. We had dinner, breakfast, and this is dinner again. That’s three.” He grinned back and took another bite of food, feeling surprisingly good about things between them now. “Hypothetical question: Would you be comfortable if–let’s say around Christmas–I put on something very soft and tight and red for you? Possibly with glitter. Would that be too soon? No power exchange. No sex on my part. Just getting dolled up so you can look at me and maybe jack off?” It’s okay if you say no, but I really do like lingerie. And I’ve got some stuff I’m pretty sure you’d like. Seems kind of a shame to let it go to waste after you specifically mentioned lingerie.“

Steve swallowed thickly, it was lucky he hadn’t been chewing or he’d have bitten the inside of his mouth, hard. He cleared his throat. “Tis the season,” he replied airily, desperately trying to suppress his smile. It was so nice to hear Tony flirting with him - he felt trusted. That was a precious feeling that warmed the pit of his stomach. The arousal helped too, however.

“I happen to think red would go amazingly well with your skin tone. Definitely a sight my eyes are interested in seeing.” He took another bite of lasagna. He focused on cutting the food with intense precision. It should be fine, he told himself, as long as Tony wasn’t actually in the lingerie in front of him he should be able to squash the feeling filling his stomach.

“Yeah?” He was excited that he was obviously getting to Steve, but he really loved that Steve hadn’t said no. He’d been pretty sure that he would say no after what they’d talked about that morning. Christmas was less than a month off. “I wouldn’t say no to putting on anything you picked out for me either, kedves lelkiismeretem.”  _My handsome soulmate_. “I also have some white lacy stuff. Very form-fitting. Kind of transparent. That definitely goes with the holidays. Add just a splash of red or blue, depending on Christmas or Hanukkah… Alig várom, hogy szép legyek.”  _I can’t wait to be beautiful for you_. He smiled teasingly at Steve and took another bite of food, maintaining eye contact as he chewed.

Steve easily slipped into his longing stare. Clenching his jaw, he maintained direct eye contact with Tony. He loved how Tony always made eye contact and sustained it. The staring competition alone was enough to light a fire in his stomach as he sat back to simply observe Tony. “Maybe that’s a good starting point, but rather than choose the lingerie from your existing collection my style is more buying it for you then seeing you wear it. That way it’s something I’ve gotten for you. You’re not just wearing my choice, your lingerie would be just like a mark to show how you belonged to me,” he smirked, dropping the eye contact to make another highly controlled cut into the lasagna. There was barely any left and Steve could already feel himself starting to get hard. Tony just kept making such beautiful noises whilst talking about his body in so many various beautiful lingerie choices. God, did he want to see and touch that. The imagined feel of touching silk, then Tony’s soft skin had his leg twitching. Even his mind was teasing him now. He’d never met anyone that could get beneath his skin and turn him on so easily without touch. It was intoxicating.

“Oh. Yeah, Édesem… I really like the sound of that.” He couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud as he watched Steve flush and refocus on his food. “You can buy all my underwear if you want to. I’ll wear it every day. We could start that on New Year’s. I could make a resolution to always be yours. I’m pretty sure I won’t have any trouble breaking that one.”

He imagined having a fight with Steve and having to go commando because Steve had bought all his underwear and he only barely managed to change his snort to a flirty laugh. “Te tökéletes vagy. Szép.”  _You’re perfect. Beautiful._

Steve bit his lip, breathing a little labored now. Tony was being so incredibly sexy. It came out of nowhere but god, he loved it. Steve couldn’t focus on his food anymore, he was semi-hard and oh so desperate to just let go. Restraining himself, he managed to calmly reply.

“I will most definitely take you up on that,” he was biting his lip hard, he didn’t want to give in that he was hard. Part of him panicked that if he admitted he was aroused, Tony would stop and he really didn’t want this to stop. He wanted it to continue, so badly. At the laugh and the second onslaught of such beautiful noises said in such a rich and thick accent Steve ran his hands through his hair. He was hard, so incredibly hard. He was also losing his cool.

“Mmmng Tony you’re so sexy,” he panted, finally giving in. “Way too sexy to be teasing me like this.” He closed his eyes trying to will it away. However, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Tony modelling various different nightwear.

“Tell me what your favorite piece of lingerie clothing is?” He asked, prying for more information to use when he excused himself to go and jack off in the shower. That was just going to have to happen at this point.

Tony was well aware that Steve was aroused and he was beyond pleased. Steve hadn’t made him stop or tried to escalate anything and he was very impressed by the self-control. It didn’t hurt that Steve was gorgeous like this. Like anything, really, because he was gorgeous all the time, but this was a special kind of beautiful. “I have pale blue lace and satin boyshorts that lace up in the front. There’s a matching short robe. All chiffon with lace at the cuffs and across the shoulders. Three quarter sleeves and it falls down to mid-thigh. I can’t wait for the chance to dress up for you, Steve. Most nagyon boldog vagy.”  _You’re making me so very happy right now._

Tony ate the last of his food while watching Steve, then stood up. “Can I sit on your lap, honey?”

Steve breathed out a sigh of release, “Jesus thought ya was never gonna ask,” he half slurred from arousal. He swallowed thickly, “S'gonna be hard not to rub up against ya,” he panted. “If gets too much, word or somethin’,” Steve explained, aware that with the sweet friction of Tony’s weight against him there would be no hope of controlling himself properly. He moved his chair out backwards so Tony could slide on to his lap. Steve’s hands were rubbing over the tops of his thighs in an attempt to keep them occupied enough not to touch himself.

“I will if I need to,” Tony assured him, but he was still too pleased with how this was playing out to get too nervous about it. Tony straddled Steve’s lap, settling down onto him and wrapping his arms around his neck, and met his eyes even more intensely as he started murmuring more encouraging words and praises of Steve’s beauty and even some hopes for the future in Hungarian. “What kinds of things are you going to buy for me, Steve?” he asked sweetly. “What do you want to see me wear for you?” He hadn’t been sure whether it was a good idea for Steve to stay the night again tonight, but he really hoped he would now.

The mumbling in Hungarian had Steve’s hands snaking up to tighten around Tony’s hips. Tony felt so beautiful between his palms it was unbelievable. “Oh, mmng. Love lace and satin. Mmm dying to see you in wasp waist garter belt.” Steve nodded, “Such a thing for lace topped hold ups,” Steve was staring back into Tony’s eyes, his pupils dilated wide from lust. His own hips were flexing, rubbing his trapped erection between the firm, round globes of Tony’s ass. The especially tight jeans only added to Steve’s arousal.

“Wanna draw you like all the great pin ups,” he hummed, “put you down in my sketchbook all dressed up for me,” he panted, breathing heavily out of his nose. He arched his neck backwards, breaking eye contact to roll his head round. His eyes fell closed as his lips, bright red and pert, parted delicately. He moaned he couldn’t help it. “I’m so fuckin’ turned on,” he whimpered. He loved it - he’d never allowed himself to be teased this way before. It was sublime. His adams apple bobbed nervously. “Will you? Kiss my neck?” Steve asked, his hands wrapping around Tony to pull him close.

Tony had never had much of a thing for stockings, but he would love to wear them for Steve. Any kind. “Would you draw me tonight?” He kissed Steve’s neck as asked, trailing little kisses all the way down across his shoulder and then moving back up to nose at his jaw. “You could draw me in this or I could go put on something pretty. I’d really like to pose for you, though.” He realized that might be pushing past what was really okay for today, but the idea of having Steve’s total attention like that was too enticing to not at least ask.

“I’d want you in my sketchbook. For the people close to me,” he panted, part of him determined that Tony needed to be in there. “It’d take a while too - do you really wanna sit for me that long?” The kisses tickled his neck. Tony’s lips were soft and warm against his skin. “Can I see you in something pretty despite there not being much of an occasion to do so?” Steve asked, eyelids heavy and ready for sleep.

“I promise, first night you stay with me at my house? I’ll spend all night dedicated recreating your beauty in my personal sketchbooks.”

“I’m sure you can find a way to make it interesting for me.” Tony kissed Steve’s temple, then cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “Annyira elég vagy, hogy szinte mindennel beszéljen.”  _You’re pretty enough like this to talk me into almost anything._ “Come to my bedroom, honey, and I’ll change for you.” He stood up, then took both of Steve’s hands. “As long as you’re okay with this?”

Steve used the hands Tony had a hold of to pull Tony closer to him. “I can word out if I need to - so can you,” Steve gently reminded Tony that he was still aware that they didn’t have to do anything they didn’t want to.

He let Tony lead him into their bedroom. He paused - he just thought of it as their bedroom. Being far to aroused to analyze that, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Grabbing Tony’s waist momentarily, Steve kissed Tony’s neck.

“Just wanna touch and kiss you all dressed up - like last night. Then m'gonna shower,” he informed Tony hoping he cottoned onto Steve’s meaning.

Tony was a little more clear-headed than Steve was at this point, and he smiled gratefully when he heard that. “That’s perfect, Steve, thank you.” He kissed his jaw, then pulled away to go into the closet, changing as quickly as he could.

When he came back out, he was wearing pale pink lace panties and a white chiffon robe with a pair of stockings and a garter belt he’d had to dig out of the very bottom of the drawer. “Like what you’re seeing, édesem?”

Steve was glad Tony understood his implicit meaning. Even with a lust foggy mind Steve knew they needed time before they took their intimacy to the next level. It was already fairly progressed for Tony to feel comfortable dressing sexy for Steve.

Once Tony had changed Steve couldn’t help but lick his lips. Tony looked so incredibly gorgeous, almost like a dream. “It’s like Aphrodite themself has appeared before me,” Steve spoke, barely aware of his words. “Come sit on my lap, lemme worship that beautiful body of yours,” he garbled desperate to run his hands over Tony’s skin. He’d undressed himself so he was just in jeans and socks, similar to the previous evening together.

Tony had been entirely calm until Steve mentioned worshipping his body, but he managed the little bit of anxiety that edged up. He took two deep breaths, turned slowly in a circle for Steve, and then smiled again and stepped closer. “I’d be most comfortable if you kept your hands above my waist tonight, okay honey?” And then he settled onto Steve’s lap again, feeling better.

“I can’t wait to wear things you’ve bought me. I love that you’re possessive and want to claim me like that.”

Steve noticed Tony’s slight falter, it was obvious that worship had been abused too especially if Tony was that uncomfortable with the mere mention of it. As Tony settled onto Steve’s lap he whimpered a little with the weight as it provided friction and the heat of Tony’s warm skin against his clothed erection.

It wasn’t the word in particular. It was just that Tony hadn’t really thought about Steve touching him at all. And worship implied that it would be about him, which was the opposite of what he wanted. This was about Steve.

“Mmngf baby,” he purred tilting Tony’s chin so they could make eye contact. “Thank you for telling me, but I wasn’t planning on touching any personal part of you and I never will unless I have your direct permission to,” he hummed grazing his lips across the slope of Tony’s shoulders. His hands slipped under the chiffon robe, fingertips feeling each individual rib before moving round to run his hands over Tony’s shoulder blades.

“Every part of me is personal, sugar pie,” he murmured in response. The touches against his ribs were just as intimate as ones against his thighs would be and he just needed to keep them a little limited for now.

“Skin’s so soft,” Steve murmured. He could feel himself twitch, hiding his face in the crook of Tony’s neck he ran his hands down over the softness of Tony’s stomach. The chiffon danced over the back of his hands. Being able to hold Tony so intimately had him moaning against Tony’s skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, lips grazing over the skin of Tony’s neck. “Your body feels so amazing, soft and firm in equal parts, skin such a gorgeous color. You’re literally a tactile day dream.” He was losing himself in Tony. The scent of his skin and the feel of his body. Steve’s hands lost themselves in the soft locks of Tony’s hair as he sat up pressing their torso’s together.

“Whisper to me in another language,” Steve demanded, his hands falling down to rub the small of Tony’s back lips and tongue nibbling and sucking against the soft and sensitive parts of his neck. “Can’t talk about belonging to me in a language I understand – it’s too big a thing for me to tease me with.” He informed Tony clearly.

Tony started to whisper in Hungarian again as requested, telling Steve exactly how beautiful he was and how very much he wanted to be with and belong to and be claimed by him.

Steve half listened to the words, mainly concentrating on their sounds, the way they changed Tony’s voice. He had no idea what was being said but it didn’t seem to matter - at all. Steve could feel himself slightly losing control. In his heart, he could feel that he wanted more and he knew that was dangerous. Humming against Tony’s skin, he pulled away from kissing him. His chest was heaving, from panting and sucking in air with sighs of arousal.

“I’m calling orange ‘cause I really gotta get off. I think I should shower,” he ran his hands through his hair desperately restraining his hips from bucking up into grinding against Tony’s ass. “Oh my god -” He put his hands firmly behind his head and leaned back against the headboard listening to the pounding of his heart.

Tony kissed his chest, then got off of him without a fuss. “Any soaps or anything are yours to use. Hurry back?” Then he settled cross-legged onto the bed to wait. He was pretty sure the cuddles he was going to be able to get after this would be amazing and he’d gotten to participate in the fun stuff and ignore all the boring bits, so this was just generally the best sex he’d probably ever had. He figured he was allowed to be pretty satisfied with that. Especially since it made it very clear how much Steve wanted and cared about him.

Steve was grateful that Tony didn’t push. He wouldn’t have been able to restrain himself much longer. Nodding to Tony he rolled his shoulders utter a gentle ‘fuck’ to himself in awe of how little it took from to have him hook, line and sinker.

Despite Tony’s plea he took his time in the shower. This was his part of the experience, the part that entirely benefitted him and he would need to indulge himself to survive. He prolonged the fantasies in his head - all fictional for the aid of his enjoyment. He’s never been so invested in masturbating and it had never felt so rewarding. Once he was finished and cleaned, however, he hopped out of the shower and walked out into the bedroom. His skin was flushed bright red, his eyes bright and an easy smile rested on his features and it wasn’t just because of the hot water.

When he got back, Tony was still wearing the lingerie, but was also wrapped in a soft blanket and was doing something on his phone. “So it looks like Pepper got you some things anyways. There’s fresh underwear that looks your size in the closet.”

Following Tony’s motions, he found the underwear, glad he had something to change into. Slipping them on underneath the towel he undid the towel to dry his hair.

“Would you like me to leave later this evening or tomorrow morning?” He asked casually, moving nearer to the bed.

“In the morning. If that works for you. Come cuddle me? I want to tell you exactly how wonderful that was.” Open communication, right? If Steve wanted to know what he liked, telling him what was good and why would probably help, right? And he was really happy with how that had gone.

Steve grinned at the fact Tony wished him to stay the night. He would have blushed at Tony’s open approach to feedback but he was already red from getting off. He shook his head playfully, taking a seat next to Tony he took the bundled mass and relocated it to his lap.

“Sure baby, but first lemme thank you for respecting my boundaries and trusting me. Especially after our little hiccup this morning. I really appreciate you giving me that.”

“You gave me plenty of reason to trust you,” he explained, though he was blushing a little now. From the light praise and the way Steve just picked him up and moved him again. “You just showed me exactly how much you really, genuinely want me. Then you gave me casual direction to make things better for you and safer for me, looking out for both of our interests and trusting me to safeword or stop if I needed to. You let me give you something you wanted. You showed me that I can trust you to respect my boundaries. You showed that you can be kind and considerate and reasonable even when aroused. You let me have all the fun of teasing you, then left for the less fun, messy part and came back to me. And that was just. It was the best sex I’ve ever had and I’m very very grateful that you let that happen so soon. I can totally do stuff like that. I’m happy to, really.” He stroked Steve’s hair and scratched lightly at his scalp.

“Can I have my kiss now? You said for desert…”

Steve shied a little at the praise, subtly hiding by leaning his chin atop of Tony’s head. At the mention of wanting a kiss Steve quickly assented, swooping down to steal a chaste but passionate closed mouth kiss.

“I’m really glad that it was satisfying for you,” he grinned, kissing Tony’s cheek. “It was… really hot. And you look amazing and you sounded amazing. Just everything about that experience was as sensual as sex so I don’t really feel like it’s that different. I missed having the feel of your skin when I came but maybe that’s something we can work on. When you’re ready to be around for the messy bits,” Steve reasoned nuzzling Tony.

“And oh my god you were so hot.” Steve praised again with a chuckle. “You’re like a drug induced sex hallucination. I couldn’t imagine someone hotter,” he praised gleefully. “If our sex life is just that for the rest of my life, I’m fucking lucky. You look so good in lingerie,”

“I do,” he agreed. “And I was serious about that bit. I want you to claim me, honey, and you buying me or picking out my clothes… That’s such a sweet non-aggressive way to do that. And I am so game for being pretty for you and I’d wear something you bought for me every day no problem. I want to have little things I can do for you to make you happy.” Tony kissed his shoulder and up his neck again, then stole another, softer kiss. “You’re so amazing. Perfect for me. I want to do it this sort of way at least a few more times, then maybe I can go into the shower with you and just be there for you to touch? And then maybe after that, I can start helping with the messy bits. But this was really really good and I want to build up slowly to more.”

Steve comforted Tony with a few small squeezes. “Okay sweetie. We’ll play it by ear for now, go with what we know you like. Whenever you feel you want more we can build on it but there’s no rush.” Steve advised, calming Tony down - aware that he often grew afraid of not giving people what they wanted right away.

“It’s the touch and kissing. I have thing for kissing when I cum - that was the only reason I had issue with being entirely alone but it’s okay, if you feel like it, we can build on it. The important thing is that we’ve found a medium ground we both adore,” he smiled kissing Tony’s cheek.

“What about jewelry? More specifically, non-restrictive collars? I have a real thing for a beauty in a nice collar.”

“No.” Tony took a breath, then explained, “I like the lingerie idea. I could do a ring or a pendant or even a nipple piercing or something. Maybe a cock cage if you were into that in the future. But no collar. That’s… I wish we’d met sooner. I would’ve absolutely loved that idea when I was eighteen. But no. I don’t do collars, cuffs, handcuffs, or chains. Not even decorative ones.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Steve tsked, kissing the crown of Tony’s head. “We’re soulmates, we can have that kinda fun in another life cycle I’m sure.” Steve reasoned feeling a little down at the reminder of the extent of Tony’s abuse. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there earlier. There’s a reason we met late I suppose. I hope so anyway, part of me worries maybe I missed the opportunity because my attentions were distracted at age 18,” he sighed, “I had a problem with authority and no twist of fate was going to make me part with my best friend - ever,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna keep telling myself there’s a reason to meeting late - if only to stay sane,”

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault that it took us a while or that bad things happened to me. And I’m all yours now and I’m very glad that I have you to make things better. I want you to tell me. When you’re ready to go public with our relationship. I’m not a superstar or anything, but I’m filthy rich so there will be bad news stories about it. And I don’t want you to have to deal with that until you’re ready. Okay?” He kissed under Steve’s jaw again and let his hands explore the planes of Steve’s back.

“I don’t really care what the media says Tony. They don’t know you the way I do. I honestly don’t mind going public whenever you are ready,” Steve nudged Tony’s cheek with his nose. “It’s going to be incredibly taxing on you - past relationships will be brought up, people will say stupid shit for attention, there is going to be a huge focus on your personal life in the media for a short while. Honestly, it’s your call. My only advice is make sure you’re in a place you can deal with it,” Steve urged. “If you never make it public or make it public tomorrow, it isn’t going to change how I feel.” He kissed Tony’s cheek over exaggeratedly. “I’m getting tired baby - you gonna let me get some sleep before you turf me off your marshmallow tomorrow?”

“That’s the most nonsensical expression ever, but yeah, you can go to sleep.” Tony got off of him so he could lay down, then took off his robe and the stockings and belt, leaving him in just the panties when he scooted under the covers and up against his soulmate. “New Year’s, I think. We can go public in January. Might get out before then, but we’ll make an official statement then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let us know what you thought. Feedback of any kind of fuel for creators! Also, this is a wip, so feel free to give us suggestions or ideas for what you'd like to see happen. And remember, you can also reach out to us on tumblr (aceofstarks or steve-captainsnark).  
> Thank you for all the kudos we've gotten so far and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3--Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go on another date and things are moving crazy fast. They just can't seem to say goodbye at the end of the night, though, and skin contact fixes everything anyways.

Chapter 3--Thursday

Steve had informed Tony that their surprise wasn’t in the public eye--it was in line with his schedule to reveal their relationship.  He also informed Tony that a decent telescope was going to be needed, although the surprise wasn’t ruined per say, it was a gentle way of hinting at what they were going to be doing since Tony hated real surprises.  He’d been working on a commission on Wednesday, contacting Tony sporadically before procrastinating by drawing Tony.  Further procrastination took place in creating a digital version with more detail before he finally gave up and worked through the night on his commissioned piece.  It was around five in the morning when he retired and texted Tony that he’d be picking him up later--around dinner time.  He was packing a few snacks but he advised Tony to eat a meal beforehand.

As six pm approached, he was loading his banged up, aged, hunk of metal car with picnic snacks and a couple of thermoses, one of hot cocoa and the other filled with coffee.  He’d stolen some hats, scarfs and gloves from the hall dresser and stashed them away.  He figured it probably wasn’t a good idea to stay again unless Tony really wanted him to.  As much as he enjoyed spending all his time with Tony he didn’t want to fall behind on his work.

Traffic was bad and he was later than expected, but finally, parking where he could, he sent Tony a text telling him that he was waiting outside for him before asking him politely not to judge his crappy car.  He’d tidied and vacuumed it best he could--even hung up one of those car air fresheners in hopes of impressing Tony.  He hoped that Tony would appreciate the flowers he’d sent.  He’d purposely arranged it so they would be left with his PA to deliver when he dropped him off home much later that evening.

Tony spent most of Wednesday missing Steve and gushing about him to JARVIS and Rhodey, but he also desperately needed to get some work done, so Steve wasn’t the only one staying up late that night.  He had some roses delivered to Steve, briefly answered the sketch he was sent with a whole string of exclamation points, and left most of the other messages unanswered.  When he got the one about their date though, he quickly agreed to the details.  He was nervous and excited and he came down when Steve got there wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater under his long coat and cashmere scarf, telescope in one hand.  The car felt very like-Steve somehow, and he found himself oddly endeared by it.  “Hey honey.  I missed you.”

Steve’s eyes crinkled in the corners with happiness when he saw Tony.  He opened the door so Tony could climb into the passenger side of the car.  “Hello gorgeous - looking positively radiant as always,” Steve flattered Tony outrageously.  He didn’t care how over the top it sounded because it matched the elation he felt at seeing Tony again.  There was something always so sensual about Tony.  He exuded some sort of aura that Steve couldn’t get enough of.

“How was your day?” He asked--to even think of saying I missed you to didn’t compute to him.  It was obvious how much he’d been pining for Tony, right?

Tony leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek, then buckled in, somehow more nervous about letting someone else drive him somewhere than he was about knowing Steve’s feelings for him.  He _was_ well aware from the texts and messages that Steve had been thinking about him.  “It’s much better now that I’m with you.  Are we going out of the city?”

“Aren’t you the romantic?” Steve teased, starting the car with a quiet rev, “We sure are, beautiful.  Since you’ve been working with its buzz all day why don’t we head out somewhere a little quieter? I may or may not have brought a late-night picnic.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  “I know it’s pure debauchery.  And about as original as all my other gifts to you.  Hopefully, though, my corny and predictable romance is tolerable for you.” He smiled over at Tony, noticing the nerves.  
  
“Would you like to know what exactly it is I have planned? I don’t like the thought of you sitting there uncomfortable, freaking out that I’m kidnapping you or something, the whole ride.” Steve knew, just from the sparkle in Tony’s eyes and the vigilance in his posture, that something was wrong.  He didn’t know the reason for it though.

“I love your corny romance,” Tony responded sincerely.  “It… I guess it’s cliché for a reason.  Makes me feel special.” He reached over to squeeze Steve’s hand for a second, then settled back into the seat.  “I’m not worried about being kidnapped.  My parents died in a car accident and I’m just… not used to other people driving unless I’m drunk.  But it’s okay, Steve.  I’m just a little nervous.  And I’m probably going to be a backseat driver here.  Doesn’t mean you have to change anything.  Can we play some music? I want to hear what kind of stuff you like.”

Steve laughed nervously.  “Woah, you’re such a loveable little mess, Tony Stark.” He leaned over to give Tony a kiss.  “Back seat drive all you want, okay? Whatever makes you feel most comfortable.  I’m really fuckin’ proud of you sitting in that seat and being somewhat sober.  Like as sober as you can be.” He grinned, kissing Tony’s nose.  “You’re doing great.  I promise to be super careful driving.” He tried his hardest to relax Tony the best he could.   
  
He leaned over and turned the sound system on--it was connected to his iPod, but he paused the song.  “At the moment I have some Melanie Martinez but I have a feeling she’d be super triggery for you.  You know her stuff right? If it is, then I’ll try and find something tame but I like a lot of songs that kinda discuss taboo shit.  It’s part of the hipster thing.”

Tony smiled back at the consideration and responded, “You’re my adorable hipster artist.  You should grow your hair out.  You’d be adorable with a man bun.  How would you feel if I just reached over and skipped songs that I find upsetting? Sometimes having a song interrupted unexpectedly can be unsettling, so I can have you change it or warn you or something if that would be better.” He actually wasn’t super affected by lyrics very often.  He didn’t have too much trouble discussing his trauma either, really, and it was normally visual or tactile triggers that got him, but it was nice to have the option to stop it if there was a problem.

“Baby if I got a man-bun Bucky would rag on me for trying to be him.  But I can grow it out a little for you, if that’s what you’re digging.  I still think Bucky will rag on me though; I feel it coming.  Besides, I think he liked the short hair.”

Steve hummed, forgetting momentarily that extreme personal details about your relationship with your ex wasn’t the best topic of conversation for a date, but quickly addressed the other question.  “I don’t mind if you change the song, baby.  I love everything on my iPod.  I put you in charge of the music.”

Tony shook his head, but didn’t let the uncomfortable subject of Bucky’s preferences get to him too much.  “You know, your ex liking it short just makes me want it long even more, but I dunno, we can think about it.  You ever had a beard? I think that would be nice too.” His hair was already long enough to play with anyways, which was what was really important. 

Steve snorted in response, “Don’t say that to his face,” Steve mused shaking his head, “I’ve always had short hair.  A beard? I could totally get behind a beard though,” Steve hummed stroking his chin as he looked at it in the wing mirror.

Tony smiled at him fondly, then looked back through the windshield and grabbed the door handle a little tighter than necessary.  “Hey, hey, hey brake.  Red light.”

At Tony’s protest Steve winced, “I see it baby, don’t worry.  You’re safe with me, remember.” Steve slowed the car as they waited in the red light before turning off onto the freeway. 

“Maybe I’ll try a beard.” The idea had stuck with him.  “Next you’ll have me wearing plaid shirts and timerlands with ripped jeans,” he prodded Tony’s side trying to lighten him up.  “Our facial hair would touch when we kissed, that wouldn’t freak you out or anything?”

“No.  And no plaid.  I liked your suspenders though.  Would facial hair touching freak  _you_  out?”

Steve laughed, “hell no it’d turn me on but I was just asking because it would be a different sensation to what you’re used to with me.” Steve explained. 

Tony kept aggressively backseat driving and only changed the music once, but by the time they were pulling off the road, he was feeling a little better about Steve’s driving.  And he was having all sorts of happy thoughts about Steve and his future beard, which would probably be gorgeous and fluffy if his chest hair was anything to go by.

 “Honestly, you’re doing fab trusting me in the drivers seat,” he assured softly.  Steve could sense Tony becoming more at ease with his driving and he was genuinely impressed with how fearless Tony was getting in these situations that lay outside of his comfort zone.  One remarkable person was sat next to him, and Steve couldn’t help but deeply admire him for still having his fire.

Soon they were passing trees and more shrubbery than lights, Steve turned off to one of the public trails that had been listed as a great spot for stargazing.  Parking the car carefully, Steve unbuckled his belt and opened his door, “Tada, we’re stargazing! I want you to talk nerdy to me.”

Tony laughed and got out after him.  “How about you come help me set up the telescope, édesem? Then I can tell you some fun facts about the stars we find.” He was genuinely grateful for how free Steve was with praise and telling him he was doing a good job, but he wasn’t quite sure how to thank him for that yet.  He walked out till he had a great view not too badly blocked by the trees, then set up the stand and started fitting pieces together.

Steve chuckled.  “Mmm, don’t you start with that shit again, it’s all fine when we can run to your bedroom equipped with en suite.  Do I gotta start carrying a cock ring around in my car in case you start getting the urge to speak to me in five different languages, huh?”

“Aw, c'mon.  It’s one language and one word and it just means ‘sweetheart.’ You’ve got it that badly for me, honey?” He wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, then looked through the scope while he instructed Steve to make the adjustments.  “Here, Steve, look, I’ve got Sirius lined up for you.”

Steve moved to look up the telescope, “Mm, you don’t want to know just how badly I have it for you, gorgeous,” he joked, before taking their date slightly more seriously.  “So fun Sirius facts, show off your knowledge sweetie--I have a thing for sexy nerds,” he teased, pressing buttons and flirting back equally. 

“I have three doctorate degrees, honey buns.  I think I’m plenty nerdy for you.  He rested his hands and chin on Steve’s shoulder and told him about how Sirius was really two stars, then went into details about how binary stars worked and how that set in particular functioned and about the system around them. 

Steve listened to Tony, taking in what it meant.  “That’s kinda poetic.” He hummed, “that you’re seeing the brightness of two stars, but it comes to us as one.” He appreciated them once more through the lens of the telescope before offering it over to Tony, who hummed his agreement.

"You want me to find the planets that are out tonight?”

“Sure, doctor-to-the-power-of-three Stark,” he teased, moving his hands up to poke Tony’s sides and make him wiggle.

Tony batted his hands away with a laugh, then stole a kiss.  “I earned my doctorates fair and square, honey.  And even if everyone in the whole damn world seems to refuse to acknowledge it, I damn well deserve to be called Dr.” That might be a bit of a sore spot.  “So I do appreciate you calling me that, even jokingly.” He managed to find two planets and an asteroid for Steve, explaining the layers of the planets and their gravity and weather patterns, then telling him all about asteroids, meteoroids, comets, and the differences between them. 

Steve listened, enraptured; he’d never really been taught this sort of stuff.  He’d seen bits and pieces on documentaries online, but the experience was entirely different when he was hearing it from someone he deeply respected.  He loved the way Tony talked so animatedly about things he knew.  Part of why Steve loved this so much was so he could admire Tony as he disseminated knowledge.  Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, staring up at sky without the telescope. 

“Thank you.  For bringing me up here.  This is amazing,” Tony said, unprompted.

Steve blinked.  “Me? More like thank you, baby.  You’ve spent all evening explaining the night sky to me.  People get paid to do this shit, you know?” He smiled, kissing Tony’s cheek.  “Honestly, though.  I’ve really enjoyed listening to you out here.  And the stars are almost as beautiful as you.  You’ve got a solid lead on Sirius and that’s my favorite.” He swayed Tony a little in his arms.  “I have both hot chocolate and coffee in thermoses in my car--you want some? If so, which one?”

Tony melted back against Steve with a smile, laying his arms over Steve’s.  “Coffee, please.  You’re the best, édesem.” He let go after a second, then watched his soulmate as he left and came back.  “Are we going to just lay down and marvel at the beauty now?” Somehow, he really loved the idea of laying on the ground with Steve and staring up at the sky.  Though he wouldn’t object to going back into the city and cuddling somewhere a little warmer.

Steve was walking back with a blanket tucked beneath his arm, it was as if Tony had read his mind.  Rolling out the blanket Steve sat down on the ground, patting the floor in front of him to signal Tony to sit.  “Well, we’re gonna have a coffee and admire the night sky, sure.  And cuddle a little, but I can’t keep you too late, can I sweetie? Do you have more work to do tomorrow?” 

“I do, but nothing scheduled till eleven.  I think you can keep me if you want.” Tony sat where he was directed and leaned back into Steve before taking the coffee and pulling his soulmate’s arms around him again.  “Steve? I’m… I’m going to say something completely crazy right now, okay? I don’t ever want you to let me go.  I think I’m falling in love with you.  I’m well aware that it’s only been four days and it’s completely insane, but it’s been intense and fast the whole way and I.  Want you to know that that’s how I feel right now.”

Steve held Tony tight, wrapping his arms around his lover.  “I feel it too Tony.  Maybe not quite love, not yet.  But there is a magic between us, one that makes my head so dizzy I’m scared it’ll fall off.  I really won’t let you go.  Believe me--you’re mine, for as long as we have left on this spinning chunk of rock,” he assured softly.  “Everything about you is beautiful.  I never thought I’d meet anyone who could complete me the way you seem to do.  I’ve learned so much whilst I’ve been with you - grown so much as a person in the space of 72 hours.  You bring out the best in me, make me wanna be all sorts of a good person.  Been thinking that timer was bullshit my whole life ‘til the day it started counting backwards.  I know now how real it is.” He took his gloves off, taking Tony’s off as well so they could feel each other’s skin as they held hands.   
  
“I probably ain’t gonna use love, not for a while,” Steve continued.  “Only just stopped using it with someone else, but I feel it.  That intensity, I know it’s here and I’m wild for you too.”

“Good.” That was so much better than Tony had been hoping for.  He kissed Steve’s knuckles and then held onto him tightly.  “I’m glad you’re feeling it.” He drank some of the coffee and leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder and watched the clouds moving across the sky in front of the stars.  “Can I come home with you tonight? I was going to wait for you to ask, but I really do want to see your studio and I’d really like to spend another night cuddling and my ass looks amazing in these jeans, even if you can’t see that through the coat and I really want you to show me off a little.”

Steve laughed, “of course, I’d love it if you stayed, I’ll be sad to see you go so early though.” He nudged the side of Tony’s cheek as they watched the vast expanse of cloud roll in and out again.  “Are you absolutely sure you have to go to work tomorrow? I could make you breakfast in bed, kiss you all morning.” Steve pushed, he knew that it was a bit cheeky, so if he was reprimanded he’d easily leave it alone, though he had to address the last issue.  
  
“You know your ass looks amazing in everything right? I’m an artist; I know what a masterpiece looks like.”

“You’re such a dork.  Yes, I have to go to work.  But I won’t need to leave you until ten.  I can get from your place to mine and then to the office just fine in an hour.  But I’m _serious_ about how great my ass looks right now.  It’s being expertly presented.  You can look, if you want.  I’ll pull my coat up out of the way.” He had something special on underneath, too.  Black lace that he hoped Steve would appreciate enough to draw like he had the last lacy thing he’d worn for him.

Steve laughed, “Nah, Tony, now is not the time to admire your ass.  Right now, I’m enjoying holding you.  Maybe later, you can show me your ass.  I need another shower now anyway.” He pulled Tony closer to him as he teased.  “Besides, I was being serious when I said your ass looks great no matter what you’re wearing.” He nuzzled the side of Tony’s face, “I mean, I love sex and all things sexual, but not when my heart feels like it’s about to burst because I’m having one of the most romantic moments of my life.  Even you just talking about your ass this way is adorable and so you--I can’t.”

Tony leaned back more so he could turn and kiss Steve’s cheek, then asked gleefully, “This is one of the most romantic moments of your life?” He brushed Steve’s hair out of his face and traced the edge of his ear with one finger.  “That’s so so sweet.”

“I don’t do this - stuff.  I’ve never done this stuff.  I’ve never felt this special to anyone before.  Sex is great but you don’t feel special to someone after it unless you’re with them, as in, together.  Not to me, anyway, if you wake up next to them and nothing sets you apart from anyone else they’ve been with then really what does it mean?” Steve sighed.  “Whereas this? I know this is special, why else would you be here? I don’t feel the need to reassure myself you want me, that’s what lets me enjoy this and just be with you.  No doubts, no drama just… this serene feeling of being cherished and cherishing someone back.” He was staring up at the sky, feeling truly elated, almost weightless inside.  “When we’re together, I feel like I could float away, I’m that happy.  I forget everything I worry about.  You’re so special to me and that’s what makes it so romantic.  We have each other.”

“Yeah.  It’s who you’re with that makes the romance,” Tony agreed.  “That’s a good word.  Cherished.  I definitely cherish you.” He smiled at Steve for a long moment, then nuzzled his cheek again.  “You’re amazing.” He was happy to lay there for as long as Steve wanted, and he wasn’t crying again, which made this all much better than their last couple dates, in his opinion.  Eventually, he started talking about stars again.

Steve listened to Tony telling him anecdotes and stories tied to various facts he was sharing.  They stayed out in the cold for a few more hours before Steve started to feel the cold a little more than was worth it.

“Time to wrap it up Dr.  Stark,” Steve teased taking their empty coffee thermos away.  He rolled up the blanket and offered Tony help with packing down the telescope.  “I can assure you, my home is small but comfy.  God I am so excited to feel your skin against mine,” he spoke honestly.  “I’ve missed it so much.  I don’t know how I’m going to cope spending nights alone.  You’ve ruined me, I have no hope of enjoying sleeping alone ever again.” He layered on the theatrics, acting like a dork to get a laugh from Tony as they walked towards the car. 

Tony couldn’t help but love Steve for saying things like that.  Just.  Everything.  Everything he said was wonderful.  He had no idea how he was supposed to ever stop smiling.  “If you don’t want to sleep alone anymore, then don’t.  I don’t have a really regular sleeping schedule, but I’m pretty sure if you showed up in my workshop and dragged me to bed, I’d come.” He packed up the telescope and carried the blanket, then climbed back up into the car, only to be met with another grin and question from Steve. 

“So which language are you gonna use to tease me tonight, huh?”

“You need me to switch it up for you? We could try French.  I went to a boarding school in France for about eight months.  Almost lasted the full year.”

Steve smirked, “Oooh, French? Now I really love the sound of that.”

There was a flash of adoration in Steve’s eyes, thrilled to hear Tony say that he’d be happy to sleep with him and to have this playful back and forth.  “You’re actual perfection.” He leaned over the unit separating the driver and passenger sides to steal a kiss and nuzzle Tony lovingly, then he started the car, glad for the coffee because time was pressing on.  It took less time to get to Steve’s and they could avoid going through the worst of it in the heart of the city, and when he cut the power in the car, he turned immediately back to Tony.

“I’m so excited to have you over tonight,” Steve gushed as he took Tony’s hand.

“I’m excited to be here, sugar bean.” Tony grabbed his telescope because it was worth a couple thousand dollars and he didn’t think Steve needed his car broke into, and squeezed Steve’s hand back.  “Am I meeting people now, or in the morning?” It was pretty late, but if Steve’s roommates were likely to meet them at the door, he wanted a heads up.

“Nat and Bucky might be around--their cars are here.  I’m honestly not sure.  The house is pretty communal; we all hang together frequently.  I’ll make sure they don’t pester you too much.” Steve smiled, fishing out his keys from his pocket.  He had a BB-8 key chain and an Edgar Allen Poe quote tucked around the ring of keys.  Jiggling them around a little, he found the right key and let himself inside.

The house smelled amazing, Bucky had probably been cooking earlier.  He was right about expecting people to come investigate though, and he’d barely removed his coat when he heard Bucky.

“Stevie? That you?” The sound of the television was lowered and the door from the living room was opened.  A tall and broad man equipped with the promised man bun appeared in a red henley and grey jogging bottoms.

“Awerh shit, sorry, didn’t think you was bringing anyone back…” Bucky mumbled, his hand flew to press the back of his neck nervously.  The moment was weird for Steve - it didn’t feel like when Bucky brought Natasha round for the first time.  Probably because this was the real end for them both now.  It had a finality to it that meeting Natasha never had.

“Sorry Buck, I should have texted or something, I didn’t think.” There was a small round of awkward eye contact where Steve apologized as best he could without words.  He should have let Bucky know--just springing Tony’s presence on him was inconsiderate.  Despite that, Bucky moved forward and held his hand out to Tony.  “Pleased ta meet ya, I’m James.  Stevie calls me Bucky cause it was like, ya know, a kiddy thing.”

Okay, yeah, Tony could totally see why Steve had been into Bucky.  Tony was a little bit too, but mostly, seeing his hair just made him want Steve with longer hair for him to play with even more.  He shook the offered hand.  “James, hi, I’m Tony.  I don’t think Steve was planning on bringing me home with him, but he skirted around showing me his studio earlier and I really did want to see his stuff.” He pulled off his coat and stashed it where Steve had put his, then wrapped his arms possessively around Steve’s waist.

At that moment a petite red head appeared by Bucky’s side.  She was wearing shorts and a crop top, her six pack visible through shadows even in the low light.  She smiled brightly.

“Steve, can’t believe you tried to sneak him away from us!” Natasha gushed before hugging Tony--without prior warning or permission.  “Nice to meet you! I thought that damn timer was painted on his arm,” she laughed.  “He didn’t stop talking about you yesterday.” She winked conspiratorially.

The unexpected hug from Natasha pulled Tony away from Steve a little, but he awkwardly hugged back.  He could probably get used to this kind of casual contact if he let himself.  It was nice.  A little terrifying, but good.  “Ah, Natasha? Right? Hi.  Good to meet you too.  Honestly, I didn’t stop talking about him much yesterday either.” This was all… Really good, yeah.  Welcoming.  It almost felt more real than his home.  And less at the same time.  He managed to pull away from Natasha and squeezed Steve’s hand, glancing back up at him to make sure everything was okay and see what he wanted to do.

Natasha was pleased with the response she got from Tony and the explanation Tony gave for coming around had made Bucky smile.  “Stevie got some talent, but I’ll let you discover that for yourself--do you want a drink or anything?” He was trying his best to be accommodating.  Natasha leaned against his side giving him puppy eyes, wanting a green tea and lemon.  “You already know my order.” She grinned up at him and he smiled affectionately back at her before looking over at their guests.  “Tony? Steve?”

Steve shook his head.“No, thank you.  I had some coffee when we were stargazing.”

Bucky laughed.  “You’re such a sap.” He prodded at Steve’s shoulders playfully, making him squirm, which made Tony uncomfortable in a way he didn’t quite understand.

“Tony?”

“I thought stargazing was the perfect amount of sappy,” he defended his soulmate.  “And it depends.  What’re you offering?” He really didn’t want to drink in front of Steve, but if he could get something alcoholic now, he’d be less grumpy in the morning.  He leaned into Steve’s side again and smiled adoringly at him for a moment before giving the other two a friendly smile.  He could definitely at least play nice with these two.

There was a short pause after Tony stepped in to defend Bucky’s tease.  Natasha was smiling at the floor as if she found the awkwardness of the moment genuinely hilarious.

“Well, we have loads.  Hot chocolate, a collection of teas, beer?” Bucky offered as he walked through into the kitchen.  Natasha followed shortly, leaving Steve and Tony momentarily in the hallway.  Steve mouthed a quick thank you, his cheeks still sprinkled red from the embarrassment of having his romance style mocked, then he led them into the kitchen where Bucky was boiling the kettle and Natasha was fishing in the tea cupboard.

Tony kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then followed the other two, both of his arms wrapped around one of Steve’s now.  “I’d definitely take a beer, thanks.  Maybe you could also dish up some embarrassing stories from when he was much smaller? Then I can decide whether to defend his honor again or just laugh at him a bit.” He didn’t ever want Steve to think he didn’t respect him, but he also wanted to know what sort of trouble he could expect him to get into.  So there would likely be slightly more defending than laughter.

Steve wasn’t that phased at the question he figured it would be coming.  He was expecting some story about high school maybe, or one of the times where they got stoned and he made an ass out of himself.  He was leaning against the counter as Bucky popped the cap of the beer and handed it to Tony as Nat filled a couple of cups with tea bags.

“Much smaller? Like how small are we talking? ‘Cause when he was sixteen he quoted Pulp Fiction when he orgasmed during our first time having sex.”

Nat burst out laughing--she hadn’t heard that one before.  “Oh my god.  Pulp Fiction Steve? What the fuck?” She was biting her lip and chuckling as she shook her head choosing to pour the hot water as distraction.  Bucky was smirking too, mimicking Steve.  “I’m ready to blow, Buck,”

Steve flushed crimson.  It had to be a sex story.  Who does that? When you first meet you ex’s new partner? Maybe Bucky was nervous or upset with him.  He didn’t know, he just wished a hole in the ground would swallow him, but Nat was laughing again.

“Bucky you’ve made the weirdest sounds you can’t tease him.” She pushed playfully, obviously used to being the mediator in these situations.

“Elementary school,” Tony interrupted, not quite sure how to deal with the unfamiliar dynamic of this group.  “That’s how small I was thinking.  Steve?” He tilted his head back to meet his eyes seriously.  “I think that’s adorable.  I heard way worse things at MIT, I promise.  So much worse.  But I was looking for something more along the lines of called the teacher mom eight times or lost a library book and made up an increasingly unbelievable lie to cover it until it eventually got to the point where if the lie was true, the universe would explode.  Y'know.  Something more appropriate for talking to his soulmate.” Sure, he kind of liked these guys, but that was mean, and he honestly didn’t care if they hated him so long as Steve liked him and knew that he liked him too.  He sipped at his beer, then rested his head on Steve’s shoulder possessively.

Steve looked at Tony, but it was hard to concentrate on what was being said.  Having it called adorable in the moment made it worse.  He stayed quiet, needing some time to recover from the embarrassment before he could interact again.

“Oh, but those stories aren’t actually embarrassing they’re just cute.” Bucky replied, it seemed as if he’d been enlightened and as Nat stirred the teas for them, Bucky chose another story.

“Steve’s always been a little social justice warrior.  I remember him giving a talk to our class about how boys should be able to marry boys.  Then insisted on calling me his husband all day until the teacher had to tell him it was a little inappropriate.” He was chuckling now, Nat cooed as she walked over handing Bucky his tea.

“Jesus, that’s so cute.” She leaned against Bucky’s side supportively, but her eyes scanned Steve and she could tell he was uncomfortable.  “Maybe embarrassing or adorable stories about Steve aren’t the best way to bond.  I’m sure you know about their history, right?” she asked Tony, before leaning out to take his hand.  “Come on, I promise this will get easier, we’ll go sit in the living room and you can tell Bucky and I a little about yourself so we can get to know you.”

“Yeah, you might be right,” he agreed with Natasha.  He’d thought that he’d found the right thing to say in response to the first story, but clearly Steve hadn’t taken it as well as hoped, so although he didn’t stop looking back at him, he let himself be lead away from him to the living room.  Hopefully Steve would recover quickly and come cuddle him again.

“What d'you guys want to know?” he asked with a forced grin.  “I promise I’ll only lie if I don’t want to tell you the truth.”

Natasha laughed.  “We’re not going to judge you or anything,” she assured.  She moved Tony into the living room and sat with him on the sofa, playing the diversion tactic to leave Bucky and Steve to butt heads.

“So?” she asked, pushing up Tony sleeve hoping to see the 00:00 before he could snatch it away.  “How’d you guys –?” She cut off when she saw the scar, eyes widening.  “Oh! I’m uh, so sorry…” she trailed off.  She’d heard of scars before but had never seen one.  She recoiled like she was stung.  “How do you know you’re soulmates, then?” She asked confused.

Tony pulled back just about as violently, but after taking a breath and holding his wrist to his chest for a second, he put a smile back on and responded, “He ran right into me when his stopped.  There really wasn’t anyone else it could’ve been.  I was all set to run away, but Steve chased me down the street and cornered me in an alley.  It was very romantic.”

He really wished he hadn’t left Steve behind now because he was feeling more vulnerable than he’d intended to and could use some comfort _and_ he was in there with Bucky, which wasn’t particularly reassuring.  But he could manage.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow.  “He cornered you in an alley? That sounds so like Steve, that boy has no tact,” she tsked.  “I’m surprised you even took him up on an offer to date.  If Bucky cornered me in an alley when we met I’d have kicked him in balls and stayed single my whole life,” she sniggered softly.  “Especially if I had a scar,” she added.  “You didn’t feel threatened or anything? Into making contact with him? I promise he’s not a bad person he can just come off a little strong.  But if you’re not interested, leaving him sooner rather than later would be best.  He gets attached fast,” she warned, reaching out to tidy Tony’s fluffy fringe.  “He really likes you, I’ve not seen him this hung up on anyone.  He was singing whilst he worked yesterday.  I haven’t heard him sing in like two years,” she added, her green eyes searching out Tony’s for eye contact.

“It was less creepy than it sounds.  And I’m more than interested.  I wasn’t at first, but I gave in and called him because what if? And then he proved he was serious and I’m falling hard.  Believe me, I want him attached to me.” He made the eye contact and didn’t even pull away from her hand in his hair.  “What was he singing?

“Love songs,” she answered, easily.  “It makes me happy to hear him happy again.  He’s been on those pills a while.  Maybe you’re the strength and stability he needs to come off them,” she offered brashly, clearly unafraid of being so open.

At that point Steve made his way into the living room.  He saw Natasha stroking Tony’s hair and seethed.  “Nat he’s not yours to caress like a pet,” he snapped.  “Tony can we go to yours?” he asked plainly.  Nat moved her hand away, although she guessed he’d just lashed out at her because he and Bucky had argued.  She looked at him with quiet anger before standing up.  “It was lovely to meet you, Tony,” she beamed falsely.  She was keeping up appearances, but she was good at that.

Tony pulled away from Nat, not even giving her a genuine-looking goodbye smile after that comment about the pills.  He was not going to be a replacement for needed medication.  That attitude could be all sorts of harmful.  “Yeah, honey.  We can go.” He genuinely wanted to see Steve’s studio and he’d hoped Steve would sketch him, but his place seemed a lot safer now.  He got his coat, left the rest of the beer on the table, and let Steve lead him back out to the car.  “I’m sorry I called it adorable.  I was trying to make it hurt less and it didn’t work, clearly.  What would you like me to do for you, Steve?”

Steve was still reeling from his argument with Bucky, he’d thrown his coat on and headed straight for the door.  Tony’s unexpected apology confused him.  “Oh Tony--I’m not even mad about that at all.  I promise its fine,” he pressed.  “Well, I mean you’re fine.  I’m not mad at you.” He shut the door before locking it after himself.

“Please don’t think I’m mad at you.  You did amazing in there.  I…” He paused, the L-word almost slipping from his mouth.  “You showed me just how much I can rely on you and really? I’m so grateful.  I just need to calm down because I’m really upset.” Steve spoke, unlocking the car before sitting in the driver’s seat and collapsing against the wheel, careful of the horn.  “I should have let him know we were coming over.”

“Would touching help or hurt right now?” That had been an incredibly unhealthy environment for Steve, Tony was sure, and he was already brainstorming ways to broach that topic without making him feel any worse.  “I don’t think you’re mad at me, honey, I promise.  I’m sorry that I couldn’t make it better, but I know that wasn’t my fault.”

“It would definitely help,” he answered quickly, he was glad to hear that Tony knew it wasn’t him.  “I’m sorry I should have known better than to not let him know I was bringing you home.  It would have gone so much smoother, but I just forgot.” He paused, sighing.  “Bucky’s OCD can get really bad and I’m really shit at remembering things that would make it easier for him.  And I never react well when he tries to make me feel the same way he does.  That’s what the stories were about - he’s just upset.” He ran his hands through his hair, sitting up against the back of the driver seat.

Tony reached over to squeeze his hand, then leaned across the partition to lay his head on Steve’s shoulder.  “Traffic will be nothing this time of night.  We can probably make it to my place in less than fifteen minutes.  This isn’t your fault either, you know.  Maybe it would’ve helped to call ahead, but it’s your home too and if you don’t call after midnight to say you’re bringing someone home to bed with you, that’s really not a big deal.  As great as accommodations are, a lack of them doesn’t excuse him not managing his own problems in a way that avoids hurting others.”

“I understand--they were waiting up for me because I told them I’d be back,” he moved his arm out so that he could cuddle Tony.  “I still feel bad for bringing _you_ into that though.  I can handle it.  Were you okay with Nat being in your face? She can be a little OTT when you first meet her but she doesn’t mean it maliciously.”

“I didn’t mind her.” Until she started talking about Steve’s personal medical business, but he would wait to talk to Steve about that.  “I was fine.  I am fine.  I would like to know, though, if you had a problem with that.  I get that you were upset, so I don’t just want to take it as a rule from one comment, but if you don’t want me letting other people touch me like that, I can do that for you.  Happily.” There were exceptions to that in the form of Rhodey, Pepper, and Sharon, when she reappeared from wherever she ran off to, but for anyone else, he really didn’t mind.

Steve hummed thinking about it.  “I think it’s more because they haven’t asked us… or you.  She just did it.  She assumed I would be okay with her touching you.  She doesn’t know you’re ace… and I guess ‘cause you are, intimacy like that is our sex so I don’t enjoy it without consenting.  I don’t think she did it on purpose, she sees touch as very disposable.  Nat is free with her body,”

“Both of our consent?” Tony clarified.  That’s what he was getting out of that, but he wanted to be sure.  If Steve wanted to have a part in deciding who got to touch him, that wasn’t any more drastic than Tony just agreeing to keep it as just theirs if he wanted, but he did want to know for sure that that was that he was agreeing to.  “I like the idea of that.”

Steve nodded almost immediately.  “Yes exactly--both our consent.  To talk about it.  I don’t want to dictate who touches you, that’s? Ignoring your autonomy.  We should agree.” he nodded.  “Shall we leave?”

“Yes, please.” He squeezed Steve’s hand one more time, then buckled his seat belt.  “I’d like it if you played with my hair when we get back home.  Maybe even wash it for me? Replace all of that touch with yours? But I really don’t mind doing whatever you want to do.  And you can stay as long as you want.  You can even come into my board meeting with me, as long as you’re wearing pants.”

“That sounds like a lovely way to relax,” Steve agreed, similarly buckling in and starting the car.  Reversing, he hummed.  “Having a shower usually helps calm my heart rate and I’m guessing you meant showering with me? That sounds really sweet.  Just washing one another.  Taking care of each other.” He nodded.  “You’re full of bright ideas--I can see why you have three doctorate degrees.” He smiled, smoothing over their rocky experience as he headed out onto the road.   
  
“I don’t think I want to go back home anytime soon, so chilling at your board meeting sounds fab, as long as I can buy you dinner afterwards.  We could go to one of your favorite places?” Steve bribed, nothing short of grateful for Tony’s presence at that moment.

“That sounds really nice,” Tony agreed.  He just held lightly onto Steve’s arm for the rest of the trip to his place, then leaned into him on the way up to the penthouse.  “Shower first?” He wanted to feel Steve’s skin against his as soon as possible, really.

Steve was honored that Tony wanted to be so close to him so soon.  He was also extremely glad for it.  He didn’t want the night to take a nose dive after it had been so wonderful.  As they took the elevator to the penthouse, Steve nodded.  “Sure,” he smiled, tucking his arms around Tony’s waist.  “Didn’t you say you wanted to show me your ass? I think it’s quite possible your ass has what it takes to save the date,” he teased, nudging his nose into the small hairs on the nape of Tony’s neck.

“I definitely want to show you my ass,” he agreed.  Tony sunk back into Steve’s grip with a sigh, tipping his head forward slightly.  “You’re so amazing.  I can’t believe how wonderful you are.  How lucky I am.” The elevator doors opened and he let Steve take the lead to the bathroom.  “Can I undress you?”

Steve took Tony’s hand in his own as he led them towards the en suite.  “Of course you can--if you let me undress you in return?” Steve asked giving Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze.  He was really learning to appreciate the intimacy of simple gestures such as that. 

Tony squeezed back with a smile and a nod and pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder before carefully tugging Steve’s shirt off and pressing his hands to his stomach.  He smoothed them up and around, just feeling Steve’s skin under his fingers and palms, then pressed a kiss to the dip of his collarbone before looking up and making eye contact again.  He was enjoying himself, but mostly, this was about showing Steve how amazing and wanted he was, so he wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Steve allowed Tony the freedom to touch his body.  He was feeling a little vulnerable after his disagreement with Bucky, but Tony seemed to know exactly what to do make him feel better.  He moaned a little as the palms of Tony’s hands rubbed the contours of his abdominal muscles.

When Tony looked up at Steve, Steve knew exactly what he was looking for.  “That feels really good, Tony,” he spoke softly praising him.  He pulled Tony little closer so their noses touched and they could make eye contact.  “You have the magic touch--I can see now why you’re an engineer who can create sentience.” he smiled at Tony encouragingly.

Tony smiled more softly and sweetly and genuinely than he probably had in years and he slid his hands around to Steve’s back for a second.  “Thank you.” He undid the button and sipped of Steve’s jeans without looking away from his eyes and shoved them to the ground before sliding his fingers carefully down into his underwear to shove that down too.  Then he slid his hands deliberately down over his hips.  “Your skin feels unbelievably amazing under my hands right now.  No one could be better for me than you and this.”

Steve quivered as Tony’s hands brushed against his hips.  “Your hands feel unbelievably amazing against my skin right now,” Steve replied, returning Tony’s eye contact.  He stepped out of his clothes, moving to brush his hands up underneath Tony’s t-shirt, stroking across his stomach lovingly before taking the hem and pulling it off over Tony’s head.  His hands moved back down to trace the waist band of Tony’s jeans with his fingers.

“Can I kiss here?” He inquired, “feels so soft…”

“Yeah.  Yeah, you can kiss there,” he answered a little breathily.  He touched Steve where he could, but also gave him the room and cooperation he needed to get all of his clothes off.  He smirked when his pants were moved to show his black, barely-there lace panties and gently guided Steve’s hands to rest on his mostly bare ass.  “I wore these for you.”

Steve’s eyebrows raised, and he moved down to kiss above the hem of his underwear.  His lips touched the soft skin of Tony’s stomach, his hot breath ghosting over where his lips had brushed.  He let Tony move his hands to rest on his bare ass cheeks.  Steve squeezed and massaged the globes of Tony’s ass.

“Do you like marks, Tony?” Steve asked, his blue eyes looking up to find Tony’s.

“Yes,” Tony answered simply, wishing he had an honorific to use.  He relaxed completely under Steve’s touches, breathing slowly and deeply as he felt Steve’s hands massaging him and Steve’s mouth kissing and touching him.  He rested his own hands on his shoulders, one moving to play with the hair at the base of Steve’s skull.  “I would love for you to mark me.”

Steve felt the familiar burning sensation in his gut, his arousal leaked through his stomach, pooling at the bottom, and he could feel himself getting hard.  He trusted Tony to red out if he felt unsafe, though.  Moving his lips along the top of the lace, Steve started to mouth at the skin closest to his right hip.  The sucking was gentle, nothing too sharp.  Just enough pressure to make a healthy red welt that would soon bruise over.  Licking a trail with the tip of his tongue across the lace, Steve picked another site to repeat the action.  It was done so deliberately, done with absolute purpose and attention to detail.  He was in his element.  As he rounded of the last love bite, Steve started to massage Tony’s ass again.   
  
“You look very beautiful wearing my marks Tony.  It pleases me,” he informed, taking up the more formal language of D/s dynamics.  He knew they’d somehow slipped into a scene, but he’d worded before and Tony instantly listened to him.  He trusted that if he needed to word himself, Tony would let him without judgment.  That was enough to help ease him into this style of interaction.   
  
He hooked his fingers into the lace, feeling the patterns above Tony’s skin.  “Lace looks amazing on you, don’t you think, baby?”

If Tony’d wanted to call Steve Sir before, he was practically itching for it now.  He whined sweetly at each mark, his hands staying in Steve’s hair, though he was careful not to pull.  If he could, he’d want Steve to mark him like this every day.  It was going to feel fantastic tomorrow in his meetings.

“Yes, Steve,” he answered.  He knew he looked damn good in lace.  “And I love wearing it for you.” And damn if he didn’t love Steve’s fingers playing over it too.

“I love how considerate you are.” Steve moved up to kiss along Tony’s jaw.  “I really appreciate this nice surprise, Tony.” He rubbed the tip of his nose behind Tony’s ear, kissing the soft skin there as he ran his fingertips over the welts he’d just made.   
  
“Whenever you feel them smart like this when you move around tomorrow, I want you to think of how amazing you’ve been for me tonight.  Do you understand? What are you going to be reminded of?” He practically purred down Tony’s ear.

Tony nodded eagerly.  “Of how amazing I’ve been for you tonight,” he parroted back, sounding a little breathless now.

Steve waited patiently for the answer before humming, but didn’t need to wait all that long.  “Would you like me to take care of you for the rest of our date?” he asked, pressing chaste butterfly kisses along the slope of Tony’s shoulder.

Tony whined again at the question and the kisses, clutching at Steve’s back.  He wasn’t going to avoid saying sir for the whole rest of the night.  He wasn’t--might as well let it happen now.  He licked his lips and tilted his head forward into Steve’s shoulder.  “Yes please, Sir.” He’d take whatever punishment there was for manipulating Steve into a scene later, when it came.

“I prefer Master,” he whispered.  “That is your special name for me,” Steve informed him.  “Say it,” he encouraged, nudging the side of Tony’s face with his nose.  “I want to hear it in your beautiful voice.”

Tony gasped and then swallowed.  He’d never done that--never used ‘master.’ He knew it was something people did, but… It felt so much more intense than 'sir.’ So much more dangerous.  He’d just have to trust a little more, then.  Tony wet his lips, then said it, not much louder than Steve’s whisper.  “Yes, Master.”

Steve sighed contentedly.  It sounded wonderful when it was said by him.  “Mmn, thank you, baby,” he praised, his thumbs catching on Tony’s lace panties before pushing them down.  “I’m just gonna wash you, baby.  You don’t need to worry.” He moved away from Tony to start the shower head, adjusting the temperature so it was just right.  Stepping into the shower, letting the water roll over him, Steve held his hand out to help Tony in.

‘Baby’ twice in two sentences? Tony melted happily, taking Steve’s hand without any sign of complaint.  “Can I wash you too, Master?” The term made him shiver happily.  He couldn’t quite believe what he’d gotten himself into but he wanted to curl up in it and stay forever.

“Yes,” Steve answered, helping Tony into the shower before gently hemming him into the water.  Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, positioning them so the shower water was running over their backs, only a few rivulets escaping to track down their faces, Steve moved his lips closer to Tony’s, engaging in a soft kiss.  It was gentle, but then he kissed him again, until he was repeatedly kissing Tony passionately, open mouthed and heavy breathing as he brought their bodies closer, as close as they could get.  His hands moved to massage over the planes of Tony’s back.  He was fully hard now but ignoring it.

“Ignore my arousal, I just really love our kisses,” Steve whispered, moving his hands up to help the water through Tony’s hair.  He grabbed a shampoo bottle, pouring a decent amount onto his palm, then Steve started to massage it into Tony’s hair, walking them backwards so the spray hit his back and missed Tony entirely.

The kisses turning open mouthed wouldn’t have been a problem at all if he hadn’t been close enough to feel exactly how they were affecting Steve, but before he could call orange, Steve told him to ignore the arousal and that was, surprisingly, enough to get him comfortable again in the idea that this wasn’t going any further.  So, he nodded and then practically purred as he tipped his head forward to rest his forehead on Steve’s chest.  The way his fingers moved through his hair was so _so_ much better than what Nat had been doing earlier.  “Fuck, it… It feels good.  Thank you, Master.”

“You deserve to feel good, baby.  There’s no need to thank me,” Steve hummed as he lathered the shampoo in, taking great care not to get it in Tony’s eyes or ears.  He then moved them so Tony’s hair was under the spray, and he squeezed, finger combed and caressed Tony’s hair until it was completely sud free with the upmost care and attention to detail.

Once he’d finished Tony’s hair he reached out for a washcloth and lathered it in shower gel.  Moving them back to their previous position, he proceeded to run the wash cloth over the delicate contours of Tony’s body, making sure to scrub in all the hard to reach places like his back before tenderly caressing the rest of Tony’s body with the cloth.  He moved them back, using his hands to splash water over the suds decorating Tony’s skin.  It was such an innocent moment, but it was beautiful.  He’d never been trusted to care for someone and it felt precious to have that trust.

“You’re doin’ real good, baby.  I’m impressed,” he leaned forward to kiss Tony’s temple.

“Yes, Master.” Tony was going to thank Steve for everything, regardless of Steve’s assurances that it wasn’t necessary, because everything he was doing was incredibly far from anything he’d been given by anyone else and every second of it was precious to him.  He cooperated easily with Steve’s directions, shuddering pleasantly when his hair was rinsed and then making several pleased noises as the soap was spread over his skin.  Steve was definitely going to get some VIP treatment when it was his turn.

“Thank you, Master,” he said sincerely again at the praise.  Then Tony took the shampoo and washed Steve’s hair just as carefully as he had washed his, making sure every strand and every inch of scalp got attention as he worked it in and rinsed it out.  Then he massaged in some very expensive conditioner before moving onto the soap.  He got down on his knees to start with his feet and move his way up, using his hands rather than a cloth and getting between each toe, around each nail, and carefully up and into every crevice.

Steve groaned in relief as Tony cleaned his hair.  He reveled in the soft and loving touches.  Tony’s attention to Steve’s body was unparalleled.  Standing upright, Steve allowed Tony to pamper him.  He’d never had that from a submissive before.  That loving and restorative touch.  Steve placed his hand in Tony’s hair to soothe and pet him as he cleaned him.  The massages of his fingers were beyond relaxing, and he was impressed at how ready Tony was to dote on him without question.  It was pure.  He couldn’t help but feel like Tony had done this on purpose to help him feel better.  He would have been mad about being led into a scene this intense, but it _worked_.  If anything, Tony shown him that Tony knew what was best for him and that was so very special.  And so very rare.   
  
“Well done baby,” Steve praised as they finished.  He turned the shower off, before getting out, then he held out a towel for Tony.  “Don’t want you getting too cold,” he added, motioning for Tony to step out so Steve could wrap him in the fluffy towel.

Tony met Steve’s eyes and smiled sweetly as he stepped out into the towel, letting his master dry him off.  He hadn’t had doms willing to let him pamper them very often and he was really hoping this wouldn’t be a one-time occurrence, because he couldn’t believe how good it had felt to have his hands all over Steve like that.  “Thank you, Master.  Can I have another kiss?”

Steve wrapped Tony up, tightly.  He grabbed another towel to dry Tony’s hair with, before gently booping his nose with a towel covered finger to remove a droplet from the shake-out.   
  
“No.  Kisses are very intimate.  I don’t want to have to leave you and orgasm tonight, so we’re cuddling once we’re in bed.” He informed Tony, taking the towel from around him to dry himself off.  Once he was finished, he folded both the towels back up and hung them on the rail.  “Do you want to sleep naked together tonight, baby?” he asked as he tugged Tony through into the bedroom, their fingers knitted together tightly.

Tony pouted a little at being denied, but let it go for the moment.  “Yes please,” he answered.  He leaned into Steve and let him lead the way to the bed.  “Master? Can I have a kiss on the forehead?” He wanted to be kissed and it didn’t matter much to him where, but if Steve didn’t want to do mouth on mouth kisses, he could specify a different type and maybe that would get him what he wanted.

Steve chuckled, pulling Tony to him, Steve gave Tony three consecutive kisses to his forehead.  “You can have three,” he teased, moving Tony round so that when he crowded Tony far enough he fell backwards against the mattress.  Steve instantly started playfully kissing and nibbling at Tony’s neck.  It was devoid of careful attention and precision, but it was fun, to make Tony laugh and feel cared for rather than to bring him any sensual or sexual pleasure.  Finishing up, Steve nudged the skin he’d playfully mouthed at before wriggling under the covers.  Sighing, he took a deep breath.  He felt so relaxed, it was positively amazing. 

Tony grinned when he got what he wanted, then yelped when he fell to the mattress and laughed and squirmed and giggled at the kisses and nuzzles after that.  He eagerly followed Steve under the covers and cuddled up to his side, feeling significantly more content than he had before all this. 

“It seems your ass really did save the date, baby.  It should get all the praise it deserves,” Steve joked, petting the space beside him to coax Tony to get in bed with him.

“My ass always deserves praise,” he agreed.  “Master? This was good, right? And we’ll talk about it tomorrow?”

“You bet it does, baby,” Steve reassured, but he was slightly surprised at Tony’s question.  Pulling Tony so he lay against Steve’s chest, Steve hummed, “This was amazing and we’re definitely going to talk about it tomorrow,” Steve replied.  “You did great, though.  Please don’t worry.”

“‘Kay.” Tony smiled and nuzzled Steve a little, very content to stay on top of him and cuddle for the rest of the night.  “You’re really coming to my meeting? Obie’s gonna be so mad.” He was still smiling, thrilled at the idea of bothering people like that.

“Yeah ‘course I am.  And if Obie yells at you I’ll kick him in the face,” Steve replied, blissfully unaware of who the fuck this person was but still equally sure that Tony was not going to be facing any nasty repercussions for helping out this evening.  Steve tangled a hand in Tony’s drying hair, twirling it as he thought about how happy he felt.  He drifted off without really realizing he hadn’t finished the conversation. 

Tony giggled again at his response, then drifted off not long after Steve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, I didn't mean to leave this work for so long, but school got crazy. We have been working on it though, so really, it's just editing we got behind on, and I've graduated now, so I have some actual free time this summer! I got impatient about posting this chapter, so I only ran through and edited once, so if you'd like to point out spelling mistakes or anything, feel free.   
> Really, though, any positive feedback would be really appreciated by both of us. Kudos and bookmarks are amazing and wonderful and you guys are great, but even just a single exclamation point in the comments is a little more personal, and feels a little more special. And! You can add that to every chapter so we know you're sticking around! Questions are good too. Feel absolutely free to ask questions in the comments.  
> I'll try to have another chapter up in the next couple weeks. Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit us up in the comments or on tumblr (aceofstarks or steve-captainsnark) with questions, comments, concerns, and compliments. Any feedback is always appreciated, even if it's just an exclamation point of an emoji or one word. Also kudos! Those are good too!  
> I should have chapter two up shortly. Probably within a week but we'll see how things go. In the mean time, thanks for reading!


End file.
